Remember Me
by Jackuhlynnvooo
Summary: She never meant to fall in love with him. It just happened. Caroline had loved him since he was a human. She even loved him as a vampire and now, the murderous Original hybrid. But he doesn't remember her anymore. Nobody does. But she is determined to remind him of their love, especially since a little someone is dying to call him 'daddy'. It gets complicated when she time travels.
1. How Brave Are You?

**Author's Note** –

This is set before season one. Caroline and Elena are still human. Bonnie is just figuring out she's a witch. Like in season one, Bonnie showed the girls how she was able to levitate feathers. This takes place after that, where they want to see what else their witch friend can do and to also prove that she is indeed a witch.

Please review, follow, favorite and all that! It'll help me a lot if you do. Thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"You really think you're a witch?" Caroline questions her friend. "I'm sure. My grams have been telling me since I was little but I thought she was drunk. And in my defense, she was most of the time." Bonnie responds. "So what are we doing here?" Looking around Bonnie's room, Caroline felt a little uneasy. The whole witch mojo thing kind of scared her. "Well, I found this," Bonnie opens up an old, over-sized and torn book, "my grams old grimore, or that's what she calls it. I want you to help me do a few spells." The caramel skinned girl looks up at her friend with pleading eyes. Biting her bottom lip, thinking about everything that could go wrong, before answering, "Sure, why not?" Heck, she was Caroline Forbes and if anything, she's brave.

As Bonnie starts placing candles into perfect circles, Caroline couldn't help but think back to how things have changed in the past few months. Elena had almost died in an accident, which led her to get rid of her shallow, rude and uncaring attitude. Her friend needed her and she was honestly getting tired of acting like a total bitch. Yes, it was just an act; a guard she's put up so nobody saw how insecure and broken she was underneath. But one thing didn't change her determined and controlling side. No, she could never change those personalities nor did she want to. Her friends' voice broke her out of her thought.

"Caroline," she called. I'm done; I just need you to sit in the middle there." She points to the center of the circle of candles. She sighs, hops off the bed and walked across the room and sat where she was told. Bonnie flips through a few pages before finding the spell she was looking for. After a few chants in a language the blonde did not understand, the candles lit up, making Caroline gasp in shock. She really was never going to get used to this.

"I thought you said Elena was going to come over." She managed to choke out after getting over her initial shock. "She is, she's on her way as we speak." They both sat quietly, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Bonnie flipped through a few more pages before reading out loud, "One minute is like a day. It will not affect anything if the traveler is still alive and brought back safely. If not, the consequences shall be great." Caroline stares at her friend, eyebrows scrunched together, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I have no idea; it's like some warning or something. There's a spell right next to it. Let's test it out." The young, inexperienced witch closes her eyes and begins to chant in the unfamiliar language again. "Uh, Bonnie, I don't think we should – " She was interrupted when her voice suddenly disappeared and it became harder to breathe. She grabs at her throat, mouth open, trying to take in much needed oxygen or at least get Bonnie to notice that she was suffocating. Then it all went black.

"Hey Bonnie, Caroli – " Elena walks into the room about to greet her friends when she notices a pile of clothes in the middle of the room surrounded by lit candles. "Oh my god, Bonnie!" she yells, grabbing onto her remaining friends' shoulders. With a loud gasps, her eyes shot open. "Elena, what happened? Where's Caroline?" she looks frantically around the room before she too, notices the pile of the bubbly blonde's clothing. "Elena, I think I messed up. I don't know how or what, but … oh my god." Elena pulls her friend into her arms while she sobs. "Bonnie, its okay. We'll figure it out. We'll bring her back. Let's go get your grams. Maybe she'll know what to do."


	2. Lost, Beautiful Girl

**Chapter Two**

She jumps up, out of bed, clutching onto her chest as if her heart was going to pop out of its place any minute. "Ester, love, what's wrong?" Her husband wakes up, startled by the loud gasps coming from his wife. He gently rubs her back trying to calm her. "The spirits, they gave me a vision. A girl, she's not from our time. We must save her and makes sure she is sent home safely or their will be great consequences. Nature's balance will not stand for this."

"Then we will find her first thing in the morning. Now, go back to bed, love." And with that, the couple falls back into their deep slumber. The next morning Ester and Mikael gather all of their children at the table as breakfast were being eaten. "Children, your mother has important news. Listen up." With that, everyone stops eating and turns their attention to their mother. "The spirits gave me a vision last night. A witch from the future accidently cast a spell sending someone back to the past, to our time. We must find her and keep her save until I find a way to send her back to the future. If she dies while she is here, it will mess up the timeline and the balance of nature will be off as she is not meant to be here."

"Mother, what does this girl look like?" Rebekah is the first to speak up. Her brothers are still in a state of disbelief and shock. Was their mother serious? Was it even possible to time travel? How does one get sent back into the past? Ester was a strong witch, no doubt, so they believed her. "I could not see her face clearly. All I know is she has blonde hair." Rebekah smiles to herself. Living with a house full of boys could be tiresome. She was looking forward to this girl and befriending her.

"I do not think it is safe to go and look for her tonight, mother. It is a full moon. We would have to wait until tomorrow morning." Elijah being the wise one reminded the family that there was still a lot of preparation needed to be done. And with that, everyone finished up their breakfast and set off gathering materials for a night in the underground caves.

* * *

"My Lord, there's a girl lying in the middle of the road." The Lord peaks out of the carriage's window and he too notices the girl. "Stop the carriage." The servant pulls the reins of the white stallion, stopping it from moving. The man steps outside of his carriage wearing all of his wealth for the world to see. His boots are made of the finest leather. His clothes are sewn from the finest of silks. Both men cautiously stalk towards the blonde. "Is she dead sir?" His Lord bends down and he is taken back by her beauty. "No, she seems to still be breathing. Carry her to the carriage, we will take her back to the palace and find a healer to tend to her."

"Yes, my Lord." And with that, the young man did as his master instructed. Back in the safety of the carriage, the unconscious girl rests on the seat opposite of the Lord. _Who is this girl? Why was she lying in the middle of the road and alone in the woods? Such a beautiful girl and her dress, the deep royal blue of it, nobody in the New World has a dress that color. I've only seen one woman wear a dress of fine quality and color as such and that is our beloved Queen back in the Old World. _"Sorry to disturb you, Master, but must we pass through these woods? I've heard stories of the men who live in the nearby villages. There are rumors that they turn into wolves during nights like these, with a full moon."

"Like you said," he screams to the front of the carriage, "they are only rumors. We need to head back to the palace as soon as possible. We're already late and through these woods are the only shortcuts." They ride for hours and hours before the sun finally sets behind the horizon. The full moon is brighter and higher than it has been an hour ago. In the distant a faint howl could be heard. A little shaken up, the young servant pulls the reins tighter, causing the stallion to pick up speed. They continue at this new speed for about another hour before multiple howls could be heard. By this time, the Lord had already fallen asleep.

Out of nowhere, a wolf leaps up and attacks the poor man in front of the carriage. The horse, scared, gets up on its hind legs and neighs loudly. Hearing the agonizing screams, the Lord wakes up from his slumber, stepping out of the carriage, which he shouldn't have done. "What is going on here?" He didn't even have time to react before a larger wolf knocks him off his feet. Two more wolfs knocks over the carriage. The scared stallion breaks free but was not able to escape as the wolf that was mulling the young servant jumps at its throat. The two wolves that knocked down the carriage caused the girl to fly out of it, landing a few feet away from the whole bloodshed. They too attacked and ripped at the horses flesh. The larger wolf still on top of the Lord, clenches its teeth into the man's throat as he struggles to push it off.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

I just typed this up and wanted to upload it! Please review and tell me how you think the story is progressing so far. We are getting closer to the Mikaelsons' and Caroline interaction. Yah! If you haven't figured it out or guessed from the first chapter, this is a time traveling story. I know there are many and I have read ALL of the Klaroline ones. This one will have and twist to it and hopefully be different.


	3. Forest Covered In Blood

**Chapter Three**

Back in present day Mystic Falls, Bonnie and Elena searches the house for Sheila Bennett. They finally spot her as she walks into the house. "Grams! I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I was just trying to see if I'd be able to do spells." Bonnie is speaking so fast her words almost come out as a jumbled mess. "Bonnie, calm down. Now tell me, what happened?" So the girls explain to the older witch what they did while she was gone. "Show me the spell you did on Caroline." Bonnie runs upstairs and grabs the grimore. "This one, I was reading the warning out loud before everything happened." Her grams let out a long and tired sigh. "You girls shouldn't have done that. This is a time traveling spell. There's nothing we can do. Wherever she is, a witch there has to cast a spell to send her back."

Elena starts to pace. This is bad. Really really bad. She thinks to herself. She looks up at the witches in front of her, "So there's nothing we can do?" The older Bennett looks at the two worried girls who has guilt written all over their faces. "I'm sorry, but there's not much we can do. But for every minute she's gone here, she'll be spending a day where ever she was sent."

* * *

The cool morning breeze flows through the dark, damp caves. The Mikaelsons starts to stir, waking up one by one. They stretch and yawn before rolling up their blankets and gathering their belongings. Heading back to their stoned hut, they put everything away. "Mother, should we be heading out and looking for this girl you speak of?" Niklaus asks his mother as they back outside. The rest of the family follow suit. Before she could reply, a man is running towards them. Rebekah gasps as she notices his appearance and grabs onto to older brother, Kol's arm. Mikael runs towards the man just as he's about to collapse onto the ground.

"Sir, are you alri –" He was about to finish his sentence when he notices the man's attire which was done soaked with blood as he holds onto his bleeding neck. "You're Lord Travis." The rest of the family gathered around the mysterious man and Mikael. They've heard the villagers talk about this Lord. He was surveying the area surrounding his palace, handing out dried goods to poor villagers. From what they've heard, he was a good, honorable man.

"Yes, on my way back to the palace last night," He lets out a bloody cough, "my carriage was attacked by wolves." Ester decides this would be a good time to step in and help, "Please, let us take you inside and tend to your wounds." She is about to help him up but he shakes his head. "No, there is a girl. We found her unconscious in the woods before we were attacked. You must go and save her."

"A girl? The blonde haired one you spoke of, mother?" Rebekah asks. "Ester!" Mikael screams. But it was too late. The Lord was dead. Everyone is on edge now. Not only are they scared but they have no idea what to do. "Finn, take your brothers with you into the woods. Find the girl and bring her back. Rebekah and Hennrik, come. We must send news to the palace about the Lord and get the guest bedroom ready."

Everyone had their own tasks. Mikael carried the Lord's body to the back of the house and then headed off to find someone to deliver the news. Ester, Rebekah and Hennrik dust out the extra bedroom and gathered hay to make a nice and comfortable bed for their guest. Hennrik found the extra blankets and sets them neatly on top of the bed. They also brought in an old trunk filled with Rebekah's old dresses and a small table and chair.

In the woods, the four brothers searched for the girl. "I wonder if she's pretty." Kol said, more to himself than anyone in particular. "Kol, focus." Finn yells back. He and Elijah are ahead of the group, leading the way. They walk for about another five minutes before they stopped, unable to move. The sight in front of them was horrifying. There was blood everywhere. Limbs of a mulled man are scattered here and there. A white stallion lay dead on the forest ground with one side of its body missing huge chunks of flesh. "Bloody hell." Kol says after eying the area.

The boys walk around the damaged carriage searching for the girl. Niklaus walks in the opposite direction of his brothers. He notices a body not to far away from the bloodied grounds surrounding the carriage. He rushes over to the body and sees that it's a blonde haired girl. Her face was covered in blood but she seems to still be breathing. "Elijah!" Niklaus screams out and his brothers sprint over to his side. "Come, we must carry her back to mother." Elijah says before he picks her up and they head out towards the village.

The hut's door flung open and Elijah rushes inside with the girl in his arms. "Mother! Mother!" Finn yells out. Ester, Rebekah and Hennrik made their way out of the guest room and towards the boys. "Bring her into the room, there." She points towards the room. She instructs Rebekah to help Elijah while Hennrik went to gather some dried cloths. Niklaus and Kol leave the house and headed towards the well to retrieve some water like their mother had asked. "Finn, go look for your father and tell him the girl has been found." With a nod, Finn heads out as well.

Ester walks into the room and ushers Elijah out after thanking him for carrying her in. "Rebekah, come, help me change her out of these dirty clothes." After ridding the girl of her blood and dirt stained dress and replacing it with a new one, Niklaus and Kol comes in with two buckets of water. Hennrik also came in with a handful of cloths. "Thank you boys." Hennrik hands his mother and Rebekah the pieces of cloth before excusing himself. The sight of blood makes his stomach queasy. The two older boys sets the buckets down next to the bed before they too, head out.

Ester and Rebekah starts working on cleaning the blood off of the still unconscious girl. Meanwhile, the brothers have gathered around the dinner table nervously waiting. Mikael and Finn has returned by now and is also seated at the table with the rest of the family. Minutes later the two women walks out of the room carrying the buckets of water which now is filled with blood and dirtied cloths. All head turns towards them, anxious for an update. "She'll be fine," Ester reassures them, "minor scratches, but she should heal soon enough." The family let out a relieved sigh. "We've wasted a whole morning already; now let's get back to our chores as we wait for her to awake." Mikael stands up and motions for Finn and Elijah to follow him.

The three head out on their daily hunting trips while Ester instructs Hennrik and Rebekah to go gather more water for lunch and dinner. "Niklaus, I want you to go gather some firewood and then head back here. Keep an eye on our guest, make sure she's okay."

"And you mother?" He stares at her, wondering why she isn't the one tending to the poor girl. "I have to make a visit to Ayanna. She might be able to help me look for a spell to send the girl back home safely." Niklaus nods before heading out, hatchet in hand to chop up some wood.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

Just finished typing up this chapter, hope you liked it! There won't be any back and forth scenes for a while since there's nothing the girls back in present day Mystic Falls can do.

To clear some things up, the spell Bonnie cast sent Caroline over a thousand year back into the past. Her being there could change the whole future, which messes with the balance of nature. That is why the spirits gave Ester a vision. If Ester can keep her alive and send her back to her time safely, nothing will have changed. This is also two years before Ester turns her family into vampires and and a year before Tatia arrives into the village.

Do you think Caroline will remember who she is when she wakes up in an umfamiliar room? Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.


	4. Promises The Future Holds

**Author's Note** -

I'm sorry if the story seems to be going slow, but I have lots of things planned for the story! It greats more interesting, I promise. & a disclaimer, I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The newly chopped wood was being carried to the side of the house, placed inside a crate with the rest of dark logs, just in time for lunch. The rest of the family was also making their way back home. Niklaus checks on the girl but she was still asleep. He pulls the chair that was tucked underneath the table out and positioned it in front of the bed. He sits down, arms crossed, patiently waiting for her to wake up, or at least move.

He hadn't noticed it before with her face covered in blood, but now he could see it more clearly. She was beautiful, he thought. The other girls in the village were average, nothing special. The girl in front of him already intrigued him, being from the future, a different time and all. He found himself wanting to know more about her, about her time. "Nik." He heard Rebekah say beside him with a hand on his shoulder. "Let her be, come, lunch is ready."

A few hours has passed now and the sun is starting to set just as it did the night before. In the guest room, the girl begins to stir. Slowly her eyes flutters open and her vision is temporary dazed. Raising a hand, she rubs her eyes before jumping back, shocked. Her back hits the wall harder than she expected. _What am I wearing? _Quickly, she gets off of the bed and exits the room. The place was huge, there was a small staircase that led to a room upstairs. She finds a doubled door, which she guess leads outside.

Opening on of the doors, she steps outside only to be overcome with dizziness. Just as she's about to collapse, a pair of strong arms catches her before the ground does. "Miss, are you okay?" She looks up and notices a man with long brown hair and matching eyes staring down at her. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." He helps her stand up before going on, "I'm Elijah. My brothers and I found you in the woods this morning." It was now that she notices his clothing, loose trousers and a leather tunic. "Where am I?" She asks.

Before Elijah could answer, a girl with straight blonde hair runs up to them. "You're awake!" She screams. She grabs onto the other girls' hand and drags her towards a campfire. "Come, my mother has lots to ask and tell." At the campfire, Ester and Mikael are sitting next to each other exchanging small conversations. "Mother, she's finally woken up." Rebekah says as she ushers the just awaken girl to sit down next to her on the logs opposite her parents. Elijah, who has followed them, also found himself situated on a log around the fire.

Ester looks over at the girls before moving herself to sit besides the mysterious, curly haired blonde. "I'm Ester," She smiles, "I'm glad you're okay. Now, I see you must have lots of questions to ask."

Swallowing deeply, "I do. Where am I? Everything looks different."

Ester sighs, "It seems like a witch has sent you into the past. She must have done a time traveling spell." Multiple emotions play out across Caroline's face, mostly fear and disbelief. "How is that possible?" She managed to ask the older woman. "Time travel spells are quite tricky. But when traveling to the past, like what you've done, the spell will send you to one of your ancestors." Caroline looks up at Elijah before asking the woman in front of her, "Is that why you found me? Are you one of my ancestors?"

"I'm afraid not, my child. We were not the first ones to find you. The Lord Travis was. Now tell me, what is your name?" Ester hopes it was just a coincidence that Lord Travis had found her, but she dreads the worse. "My name is Caroline, Caroline Forbes." Rebekah lets out a gasps before hugging the girl. She whispers to Caroline, "I'm so sorry." Caroline looks up at Ester with a confused expression.

Mikael was now standing besides his wife, "The man who found you, Lord Travis, his sir name was also Forbes. Your carriage was attacked by wolves and he did not survive. My deepest condolences go to you." Caroline was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Yes she was sad that the man who found her was dead, not only that but he was one of her ancestors, but she didn't know him. So she asks the question that's been on her mind, "How do I get home?"

"It depends on the time you came from. If it's a few years into the future, I can do the spell right away." Rebekah grimaces at her mother's words. She didn't want Caroline to leave so soon. "If it's decades or even centuries, it'll take months or even years before you can return. That's because the time you are from and the time you are in now has to be parallel to one another." Ester continues.

"Would you mind telling me what year it is?" Caroline asks, afraid of the answer after taking in what everyone's wearing and the surrounding buildings. "It's 987. What year was it before you were sent here, dear?"

Caroline's face falls. She knows now that it'll be awhile before she'd be able to return home. In a small voice she answers with tearful eyes, "It was 2012." Ester wraps her arms around the now crying girl. "Everything's going to be okay. You will stay here, with my family as long as it takes before the spell can be performed."

After many reassuring words and promises of a safe return home, Ester and Mikael leaves to prepare for dinner. Elijah excuses himself as well, leaving the two young blondes to talk. "I'm Rebekah. Don't worry; we'll take care of you." The younger of the two states. "Thank you so much." Caroline says as she hugs Rebekah who laughs. "I've never had any other girl to talk to before. My father thinks the peasant girls are not worthy of my time. I'm glad you're here. Being surrounded my boys can be quite annoying."

"Elijah is not your only brother?" Caroline had to ask. She was curious. Elijah was quite handsome but he looked a lot older than her. "No, I have a younger brother and three older brothers as well." Caroline was surprised. Rebekah was lucky to have so many siblings, but it wouldn't hurt to have a sister or two. "How about you Caroline? Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm the only one." Caroline smiles sadly, wishing she had an older brother or two. Finn, Niklaus and Kol are back from their fishing trip and notices the girls chatting by the fire. Kol runs over and introduces himself. "Ah, sleeping beauty has finally decided to wake up. I'm Kol" Caroline turns around and was met with a smug smile. "Kol, don't be rude. Take the fish to mother so she can prepare it for dinner." Finn instructs. "I apologize for my brother, Miss …"

"Caroline, and it's okay." She finishes for him. "I'm Finn and this is my younger brother, Niklaus." He points to the man besides him. He has his hands behind his back and is staring at her curiously. "It's nice to meet you both." She gives them a polite nod and smile. Finn excuses himself, saying he has to meet up with someone before dinner starts. "Probably the girl he's trying to court, Sage." Rebekah whispers in her ears. She's about to say something when her mother's voice calls out to her, asking her to come inside for a moment.

Caroline is sitting alone on the log in front of the fire as Niklaus is still standing, staring at her. She looks up at him before asking, "Would you like to sit down?" He nods before walking over and sitting besides her in the spot Rebekah has occupied minutes ago. She sighs, "I guess I'm stuck here for awhile." She's not even looking at him, just staring at the dancing flames lighting up the darkness surrounding them.

"What is like? Your home, your time?" He asks, now staring at the burning flames as well. "It wasn't the best, but it was home. It's very different than the time here." Niklaus shifts his body so it's fully facing her now. "Tell me about it."

"Life is so much easier. There are inventions, machines that do everything for you." She laughs. It was funny, really. Her whole situation, she could care less about chores or housework. Survival came easy, here, not so much. They have to work sunrise to sundown hoping they'd make to the next day and have to do it all over again. She never thought she'd miss things like her fluffy pillow or air conditioned room. Hell, she even missed the grumpy old man that took walks down her street every morning.

"I think you'd like my century. There are buildings fifty feet, even one hundred feet tall. People even traveled to the moon!" She laughs again. It was crazy thinking that all of these innovations has happened in the future. Klaus stares at her, wide eyed. "The future sounds promising." He looks up at the crescent moon, "If only I'd live long enough to see it."

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

What do you think? What did you think about the little irony in the last paragraph? Leave feedback and tell me what you think! Thanks again for reading.


	5. It's Just Fruit

**Author's Note** -

Another disclaimer, I do not own anything. A shorter update, with mostly a Rebekah/Caroline interaction. There is a KLAROLINE moment at the end though! Caroline is going to be stuck with the Mikaelsons for a few months, maybe even a year. So I'm trying not to rush her relationship with Klaus. Hint - It's not always going to be rainbows and sunshines. There will be some tears and heartbreak coming up. Thank you for all the support so far. Please enjoy this chapter and leave feedback :D

* * *

**Chapter Five**

To say that dinner later that night was interesting would be an understatement. Caroline was bombarded with questions about the future. Even after dinner, the young Mikaelsons spent a few more hours talking with Caroline. "Get to bed everyone. Boys, tomorrow morning we go hunting, don't forget." Mikael states coldly before heading upstairs to his chambers. One by one, they headed to their rooms. Well not everyone. Caroline was left at the table with Rebekah and Ester.

"You girls should head to bed. Rebekah, we have lots to do tomorrow." Before Ester could walk off, Caroline stood up and stops her. "Is there anything you'd like me to do? I don't want to just sit around." Ester has told her that she does not have to help out around the house, but Caroline would not have it. So Ester finally gave in after refusing multiple times, "If you insist, you may assist Rebekah tomorrow, gathering berries."

Rebekah immediately suggested that Caroline spends the night in her room. She wanted them to spend more time together, talking about girls in her time until they fall asleep. They rose before the sun did and even then, the house was quiet. The men have already left on their hunting trip. Hennrik accompanied Ester to the next town over, healing a sick man. "Come Caroline, I know a place not too far into the forest where thick berry bushes grow."

"How on earth did you find this place Rebekah?" Caroline's jaw dropped at the site ahead of her. She was expecting a few bushes here and there, but no! There were dozens of bushes and patches of berries. The perimeter was covered with small blue, pink, red and purple delights. The other blonde just laughed, "I just stumbled upon it one day during an afternoon stroll. No one in the whole village knows about it beside me and now, you."

"So what you're saying is that girls are strumpets in your time?" Rebekah frowned at this. _Did 21st__ century girls have no self respect? _Now it's Caroline's turn to laugh. "No, I guess they just don't take those kinds of things as seriously as you do here." They both plop a blueberry into their mouth. _These are delicious! _Caroline thought as she picked more berries and placed them into her basket. "Have you ever been with a man Caroline?"

"What do you mean?" The curly haired blonde furrows her brows. "You know, have you ever laid with a man? You said girls do it all the time with men they are not married to. So I was just curious."

"Oh, no! I think that if my friend hadn't almost died, I wouldn't have thought twice about sleeping with a man, stranger or not, as long as they paid a little bit of attention to me. But I'm glad I didn't." And she meant it too. She would've regretted it. She used to be so eager! Some guy could just smile at her and she'd sleep with him. Good thing she got a little wake up call. She wants the first guy she sleeps with to be someone she loved, someone she cares about.

"Good. I don' think my father would've liked it if a lady who was not pure stayed with us. He was quite furious about the girl two villages away who gave birth out of wedlock and she wasn't even from our village." Rebekah cringed at the remembrance of her father's anger when he talked about it.

Once back at the hut, Rebekah and Caroline set the berries on a table. "So what do you do with the berries?" Caroline asked, not sure why they needed so many. "Mother uses them for remedies. We also sell them to the dressmakers to use as dye."

"Do you not eat them?" Caroline picks up a few berries and eats it. "Well it's not very filling, considering the size." Rebekah picks a few as well and threw them into her mouth. "You know, there are other ways to eat them." Caroline gave her a laugh. Rebekah raises her eyebrows.

By the time the men came back from their hunting trip it was late afternoon. "Rebekah! I'm starving. Be a dear and make your brother something to eat." Kol whined as he enters the home. "Brother! You've got to try this. Caroline taught me how to make it." A very excited Rebekah greeted him. Kol takes the piece of bread from her hands and examines it. "Bekah, what did you do to the perfectly edible bread?" There was a gooey slab of blue-purple, whatever it was on one side of the bread and Kol was very hesitant to try it.

"It's delicious! What is it?" Kol asks in between bites. "Caroline calls it jam. We crushed a bunch of different berries and mixed it with some sugar."

Outside Niklaus sat on log while Elijah, Finn and his father went to prepare the deer for dinner that night. He had a knife in one hand and a piece of wood in the other, carving away. "Aren't you hungry?" He looks up to see a smiling Caroline staring down at him. "Yes, but supper will not be ready until a few more hours."

"I thought you might be hungry. That's why I brought you a snack." Removing her hands from behind her back, she handed him two pieces of bread with something slimy in between. "What is it?" He never had this before and wasn't sure if he'd want to try it. "A taste of the future," she teases, "just eat it already!" He slowly brought the sandwich up to his mouth and took a bite.

Caroline sat down next to him, staring at him, trying to figure out what the look on his face meant. "So … how is it?!" He takes another bite, chews, and then swallows before answering her. "I like it. What do you call it?" He takes a bigger bite this time. "Bread. With some jam made from mixed berries." He laughs at her before finishing the last bite.

After supper, Caroline was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" The door creaks open and she turns around as Niklaus walks in.

* * *

**Ending Summary **-

Small, small, small cliffhanger! What do you think he's doing there? Guesses? Next chapter will be Klaus/Caroline centered! Who do you think Rebekah was talking about? You know, the one that had a child before marriage. Nasty moments with Mikael coming up, sooner than you think! Please leave me some feedback, thanks! Until next time c;

*** Sorry, I had to update this chapter once again! I found a little grammar error and it was bothering me. I'll triple check next time before publishing.**


	6. Worry From Both

**Author's Note** -

I don't own anything, disclaimer. Please enjoy this short chapter and leave feedback! I love hearing what you have to say. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Niklaus, hi." She was not excepting him. "Caroline, sorry to intrude," he nervously rubs the back of his neck, "but I was wondering if you'd like to accompany the lake tomorrow."

"The lake?"

"Yes, mother has given us the afternoon off tomorrow since it'll be too hot out for chores." He explained. "Oh, well, yes. I'd love to. Is it just the two of us?"

"I hope you don't mind. This lake is a little more private. I'm not sure if my siblings even know of its existence. I found it not too long ago." He hoped she didn't change her mind. "No, no. I don't mind. I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiles at him and he returns it. "Goodnight then Caroline."

"Goodnight Nik." He takes his exit and headed back to his own room. Lying in bed, he couldn't stop smiling. Then he realized something. _Did she call me Nik?_ His grin grew even wider. He likes the way it sounded with her voice. _Nik._

* * *

"Fun?! We fight for our survival, not fun! Get of here, I don't want to see you for the rest of the day boy!" Mikael throws the sword down and it lands inches away from Niklaus' face. Caroline walked out of the house towards the noise and found him lying on the ground. His siblings have gone inside, not wanting to witness one of their father's wraths.

Rebekah however, ran out just before Caroline did and was no at her favorite brother's side. She helps him up. Once on his own two feet, he pushes her arms away from him and walked towards the woods. Caroline walks over to the sobbing girl, quickly comforts her before running after Niklaus.

"Nik! Nik, wait up!" She screams for him to stop but he just ignored him and kept on walking. Eventually he stopped, only to bury his fist into the bark of an old tree. She grabs his hand, "You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine." He pulls his hand away, not even looking at her. "No, you're not." She grabs his hand again, trying to wipe the blood off with the sleeves of her dress. He turns to face her, "The lake's not to far from here. I can clean it there." She nods. It takes about five minutes to get to the lake. She held onto his hand the whole way there, afraid he'd do something like that again. Every now and then, he'd look down at their intertwined hands. Her free hand also has a gentle hold on his arm. He smiles at the sight.

Sitting on a boulder near the lake's edge, she examines his hand once more, making sure she washed all of the blood off. "Don't ever do that again," she scolded him. "Don't worry, love. I won't." He promised. He didn't want to see her upset, so worried, again. No one should have to for him. He was just some worthless, bastard of a son. "What happened?"

"My father," he began, his jaw clenching, "we don't see eye to eye sometimes." He moved his face away from her gaze, hiding the tears that were building up. "That doesn't give him the right to treat you like this."

After collecting himself he looks back at her, "I deserved it." She felt for him. How could someone treat their own child like this? He didn't deserve all of that yelling and screaming and public humiliation. She started to feel a little dizzy and nearly fell off of the boulder before he caught her. "Caroline! Are you alright?" His voice laced with concern, his hands on each side of her face.

"I'm fine, just got a little lightheaded," her voice came out small and tired. His eyes widen in shock, "Your nose. You're bleeding." Moving her fingers under her nose, she wipes the liquid from her face and brought it up to her eyes. "Oh. It's nothing, don't worry. I just need to rest for a bit." He nodded as he pulls her in closer and she rested her head against his chest, quickly dozing off.

He couldn't help but think that it was just nothing. Maybe it was a side effect from the spell? Whatever it was, he needed to find out. He wraps his arms around her protectively, so she wouldn't actually fall off this time. Caroline's eyes move under her closed lids, she was dreaming.

_"Caroline." A voice called her. Her eyes fluttered open. She was in a room with four white walls. No, not just any room, she was in the hospital. She had on a cute little hospital gown with a bunch of teddy bears. "Who are you?" Her small voice asked the man in front of her. It must be the drugs or something because she couldn't clearly see his face. _

_"Don't worry sweetheart, it'll be over soon enough." He reached for her pillow, placing it over her face, pressing down hard. She tried to scream, she really did, but the pillow muffled her voice. Slowly, she stopped to struggle. _

_"Caroline?" A little girl's voice called out to her. "Caroline! Why do you have a pillow over your face?" Elena removed the pillow and Caroline grasp for air. She looks around trying to spot the man who almost killed her. "Elena!" She squealed, hugging her best friend. The small brunette laughed. "My mom is down the hall. She said I could come in here and talk to you. Happy birthday Caroline! You're ten now." _

Caroline's eyes shot open. That was no dream, it wasn't even a nightmare. It was real, it happened. How could she forget? She was almost murdered on her 10th birthday. It was bad enough being stuck in the hospital. Niklaus looks down at her, "You're awake. Look," he points towards the horizon, "the sun is about to set."

It was, the sun was setting. Its warm colors reflected off of the lake. The whole view was breathtaking; it looked like a life sized painting. "It's beautiful," she whispers. _You are_. He thought, looking at her reaction as she stares ahead in awe.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

So what did you think? Review and let me know! Thanks you c;


	7. Grown So Close

**Author's Note -**

So I've skipped through time a little. I didn't want to spend to much time writing about Caroline's day to day basis with the Mikaelsons. I've added a few important events. I want to add Tatia into this eventually and since Caroline arrived a year before Tatia moves into the village, I wanted to summarized as much as possible so there's more interaction with Tatia. Hope that makes sense?

Sorry this is my first fanfiction, so yeah! There's a little bit of smut in the end, I've marked it for those who'd like to skip it. First time writing that also, if you'd like to help me with future ones, PM me! Okay, thanks and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Nik and Caroline walked back to the village after the sun has set for a few hours now. "I'm sorry I made you miss supper." He apologized. "No, it's okay. The view was worth it." She reassures him. Back at the hut, he found some left over meat. Rebekah probably saved some for them. He brought it over to the newly lit camp fire.

He hands her the whole plate of heated meat. "You don't expect me to eat all of this, do you?" She stared at the large pieces of meat. "Here, you need some food in you. You haven't eaten all day!" She places some onto another plate and hands it to him. They eat in silence before Niklaus notices her nose is bleeding again. His eyebrows scrunched together in a tight knot. He knew for sure something was wrong and he would need to find his mother right away.

"Your nose, it's bleeding again." He reached over, wiping the blood with his sleeves. Caroline looked at his now blood stained sleeves. "Oh. Like I said before, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Sweetheart, there's obviously something wrong with you. I'll go get Mother." He sets his plate down and stood up, heading into the stoned hut. She grabs his arm, turning him back around to face her. "No, don't. It's normal. Well I haven't experienced it in a while. We don't have to bother your mother with this."

"Then tell me what's wrong. What do you mean that it's normal?" He questioned with concern. "I – I have cancer. It's like a disease affecting my blood and bone marrow."

"What – will you get better?" He didn't know what to say. He's never heard of this disease before. "Maybe, the last time I've experienced the symptoms, I was ten. I guess this would be the relapse."

"Our mother is a powerful witch. She could help you." Niklaus suggested. Caroline just shook her head. "No, this cancer wasn't even observed until 1845 and the cure wasn't found until 1964." She laughed to herself; she was ready to die back then, in the hospital. The cancer was supposed to kill her, on her birthday. But she survived and then there was that creepy man who tried to murder her. _I guess you can't escape your fate. _"I was able to survive the first time. I almost got murdered on my birthday a few hours later. And now the cancer's back and it's slowing killing me. You can only cheat death so many times." Tears streamed down her face.

_What? She was almost murdered?! _"I'm not going to let you die, Caroline." He wiped away her fallen tears. Rebekah, who has been eavesdropping from the doorway, ran towards the other blonde and pulled her into an embrace. She too started crying. Over the last few days, Rebekah and Caroline have grown close, like sisters. It was refreshing, having another girl around and Rebekah wasn't going to give her up just yet.

* * *

"Caroline, wake up!" Rebekah jumped onto her bed, screaming. "Rebekah, what is it?" Caroline sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It's been six months since that night they held onto each other, crying their eyes out. They were practically joined at the hip by now. The two siblings secretly asked Esther for help. Surprisingly, Esther found some herbs that would help with the bleeding, fatigue and bruising.

That was what probably made Niklaus and Rebekah ask their mother for help, the bruising. It was after breakfast one morning; Caroline wasn't watching her step and fell against the table. It left a nasty bruise on her arm, which worried not only Rebekah and Niklaus, but also the other siblings after they found out about her sickness.

"There is a new sword smith coming to town in a few days and the whole village is organizing a small festival. Mother wants us to harvest the vegetables from the gardens." Rebekah explained. When Caroline was up and fully awake, they stalked off to the gardens behind the hut.

"Where is Nik?" Caroline asked, placing a few bell peppers into the basket. "Oh, father wanted to provide fresh meat to the villagers at the festival, since he's the village leader after all. So Nik, Elijah, Finn and Kol left earlier on a hunting trip. They'll be back the day of the festival." She has gotten incredibly close to Rebekah and Nik in the months that she's been here.

"I see." Caroline replied as they finished up and headed back inside. "Girls, I see you have finished your task for the day. Come, we should start making those blankets for the coming winter season." Esther greeted the two blondes. "I've never sewn before." Caroline nervously stated. Esther just smiled, "That's alright dear. We will teach you."

Caroline was beaming at her finished work. "Caroline, you're a natural! It's not easy to sew together a fur blanket with no experience." Rebekah complimented. Caroline was shocked to say the least. She was scared she'd make a fool of herself. The next two days have been relatively pleasant. She spent a lot of time sewing fur blankets and gathering herbs and what not. She spent a few hours with Rebekah and Henrik as well.

"Caroline, the festival is tonight. Are you excited?" Henrik asked her, smiling from eye to eye. "Of course, I am a little nervous though."

"Is it because of Nik? I know you haven't seen him in days." Henrik looked up at her. "What? Why would I be nervous about seeing him again?" She asked curiously. "I thought you liked him." He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "We're just really good friends. Best friends, you could say."

"Oh, well I think he likes you." Henrik giggled. Caroline blushed a little at that. _He likes me? That's not possible. We're just friends._

* * *

The sun was descending in the distance when the men arrived, back from their trip. They brought the two deer to Esther who started to prepare it for tonight. Finn greeted Caroline just as she stepped out of her room before running off to find Sage. Caroline has met Sage a few times and thought the red haired girl wasn't as bad as the Mikaelson siblings had made her out to be.

Rebekah grabbed Caroline by the arm and dragged her outside to the warm fire. They quietly talked and laughed before Elijah greeted them. "Caroline, I was wondering if you'd have time tomorrow. I'd like to go over the lesson again." He politely stated. She nodded, "Yes, I'm sure there'd be some free time." Elijah had asked her to teach him some French. He loved to learn and she was more than happy to teach him. "Thank you. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to help prepare for the festival." Bidding his farewell, he headed off to find Kol, who was helping with the meat preparations.

Rebekah noticed Niklaus walking over to them, so she made an excuse to leave, not wanting to intrude. She knew her older brother saw Caroline as more than a friend. "Nik, how was your hunting trip?" She smiled at him after he took a seat next to her. "It wasn't enjoyable but I wouldn't say it was all that bad." Their conversation was cut short when it was announced that everyone left for the festival.

The flat field not to far from the village was now overflowing with stands selling food, jewelry and odd knick knacks. Everyone in the village was there. There was even a few from neighboring villages in attendance. The locals took this opportunity to set up stands, hoping to sell some of their merchandise. Mikael, Finn and Elijah carried the meat over to the table where villagers could freely help themselves to some. Esther was pulled away by Henrik who wanted to look at the strange toys a stand had.

"Care for a dance darling?" Kol smirked at Caroline, holding out his hand. She laughed, accepting his hand as they walked over to the makeshift dance floor. Niklaus watch them walk away, feeling not only anger but jealousy seep through him. "Nik, if you wanted to dance with her, you should've asked." Rebekah couldn't help but notice him glaring at Kol. "Don't be silly Bekah. If you think I'm jealous of Kol, you're wrong." _If you say so, brother._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"This sport, baseball, I like it." Kol said as they danced. "I knew you would. You're quite good at it actually. You know, people from my time would pay a lot of money to have you play on their team." Caroline nudged him. Kol chuckled and then grinned widely. "Sweetheart, you are not helping my ego." She laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nik! There you are. I have been looking for you. Come on, I heard the puppet show was suppose to be hilarious." Caroline grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the forming crowd around the already starting show. Niklaus smiled, loving how perfectly her hand fit with his. They spent the rest of the festival together, walking around looking at the different stands and talking. "Caroline, would you be free tomorrow? There's something I'd like to show you." Niklaus asked hopefully.

"I promised Elijah I'd help him with something first, so I'd be free around noon." She replied. "I'll meet you at the lake then." He informed her.

After her lesson with Elijah the next day, she quickly made her way to the lake he had shown her. She found him standing with his back towards her, staring at the ripples forming on the lake. Caroline snuck up behind him and tickled his sides. He was not fazed by it however. She stopped with a frown on her face. "You're not ticklish?"

He laughed at her failed attempt. "No, sweetheart, but I'm sure you are." Caroline didn't even have time to react to what was happening, he was already chasing and tickling her senseless. She put her hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. I give up." Caroline said in between laughs. Taking a moment to catch their breaths, Niklaus told her to follow him. They walk further into the woods as it started to sprinkling.

"I built this right before you arrived. I'd come here whenever I wanted to get away or when I'm not wanted at home." His tone is full of sorrow as he spoke. In front of them was a small hut. It was probably the size of her bedroom. "So this is your secret hiding spot." She teased. She had always wondered where he'd disappear to after his run ins with Mikael.

It started to rain hard all of a sudden and he grabbed her hand this time, pulling her into the hut. There was a bed in the middle of the room and small fireplace on the opposite wall. Next to the fireplace was a wooden table with two chairs tucked neatly under it. Niklaus walked over and threw some wood into the fireplace, starting up a nice cozy fire. Caroline hugged herself to stop shivering. They should really get out of their wet clothes but there was nothing else to change into.

Nik walked over to her with a fur blanket, wrapping it around her. "Aren't you cold too?" She asked him. "I'm alright." He moved a piece of damp hair away from her face. Both are staring intently into the other's eyes. Even with her wet clothes and damp hair, he still thought she looked beautiful. One of his hands is against her cheek as he slowly leans forward. He's moving as slow as he can, giving her multiple opportunities to back away, to stop him. Their noses are touching now and he glances down at her lips then back up. The look in her eyes was all it took for him to place his lips on top of hers.

**(M Rated)**

She reacted almost immediately. She lets go of the blanket, letting it slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. Her hands locked themselves around his neck, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue tentatively tasted her bottom lip, darting into her mouth as it opened, letting a small moan escape. His hand move to her back, one on the lower, pushing her towards him, so that they're now flushed against one another, her chest against his, his other hand tangled itself into her hair.

Her hands move down his chest, feeling every muscle beneath the clinging fabric. They find the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up. They break free of their kiss just long enough for her to remove his shirt completely. His hands started to unlace the strings of her dress as they move towards the bed.

A pile of clothes scattered around them as he gently lowers her onto the bed. He takes a moment to admire her bare form before placing himself between her. His lips found hers once more, every kiss full of passion and desire. He pulls back, resting his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes as if asking for permission. She gave him a small smile and nods.

He caresses her face with his hands as he slowly enters her. She lets out a small gasp. All she feels is pain as he fills her. Then he kisses her again, pulling out before thrusting into her again, and the feeling of pain is replaced with something much better as she adjusts to him. Her hands found their ways to his back, moving up and down along his spine. His mouth leaves hers as he trail kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. He gently kisses and sucks on the sensitive spot just below her earlobe.

Her legs wrap themselves around the small of his back, begging him to pick up the pace. His rhythm quickens, she arches her back, bucking her hips and meeting him thrust for thrust. His mouth trails across her collarbone, leaving warm hot kisses here and there. She feels her walls tightening and she knows she's close.

_"Nik."_ She begs.

He lets out a small grunt at the sound of his name, nearly ramming himself into her. _"Caroline." _He breathes into her neck as her nails dig into his skin.

She comes undone at his sudden roughness, eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her loud moan muffled by his lips on hers once again. He's not far behind, after a few more thrusts, he too let out a moan of his own and collapsing on top of her. His face buried into the crook of her neck, chests heaving against one another. He wraps his arms around her, rolling them over until she was on top. She rests her head on his broad chest, tracing small patterns with her fingers, his hands rubbing soothingly on her back.

**(End of M rating)**

They lay there silently, catching their breaths as it tries to regulate itself. She knows this is wrong. She knows that they'd never be together, but she couldn't help it. She cares about him, a lot. And she's so comfortable around him. He makes her laugh, smile. He looks at her with so much admiration, so much passion, like no one else exists but her. Her heart tugs a little at the thought of him. _I think I'm falling for him._

He feels her smile against his chest and he too, felt his heart skip a beat. She captured his attention the first time they met. He cares for her more than anyone, more than himself. His thoughts are constantly haunted with images of her radiant smile and golden hair. She told him he was her best friend, the only guy one she'd ever had. He smiles into her hair as he pulls her closer to him. _I've fallen for my best friend. _They both drifted off to sleep, thoughts purely of the other.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

Please leave feedback! First time writing things like this, so if you'd like to help me co-write these kinds of scenes in the future, PM me. I knew that I wanted Caroline to spend a lot of time in the past but I didn't want to write about every single day. I skipped a lot of time in between but I hope it didn't affect the story too much. Thanks!


	8. Leather

**Author's Note** -

Disclaimer, I own nothing. Please bear with me, still trying to work on my writing skills. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It was dark out by the time she started to stir. The rain had stopped by now. She feels her arm draped over something hard. Her pillow feels different, warm. Memories of what happened hours before came back to her and she smiles, looking up at Niklaus' sleeping form. He looked peaceful. "It's not nice to stare, love." His eyes fluttered open.

Caroline giggled and it vibrates off his chest, sending shivers down his spine. He loves the sound of her voice. There was something on his mind though but he didn't know how to ask it. _Would it offend her?_ She told him about girls in her time. He knows it's normal for them to sleep with men before marriage. Noticing the look on his face, she furrowed her brows. _Did he think this was a mistake?_ "What's wrong?" She asked him with worried eyes.

He let out a long sigh before asking, "I was just wondering," he paused. "What is it? You can tell me."

"I was just wondering; have you ever been with a man before Caroline?" He whispered, dreading the answer. She pulled herself up on her elbows, hovering over him, hands on his face, "No, you're the only one." She smiled at him. He looks into her blue eyes, searching for any hint of a lie, finding none; he grabs her face and kisses her intensely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked hand in hand back to the village. When they came into view in front of the large Mikaelson hut, Rebekah grinned at the sight. She rushes over and pulls Caroline into a tight embrace. "Caroline, I was so worried! You were gone for hours."

Caroline blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. We had to find shelter from the rain until it died down." Rebekah punched Nik hard on his arm. "What was that for?"

"That was for being an idiot. Caroline could've gotten sick!" Rebekah scolded him. His eyes widen, he had totally forgotten how fragile she was. He turns to Caroline, holding her face, turning it to the side, to inspect it. He then looked her up and down, checking to see if there were any visible bruises. "I'm fine." _You didn't hurt me._

"No, you could be hurt. Let's get you inside and changed." He pulls her quickly into the hut. She laughs at his over protectiveness. Rebekah was left standing alone outside; thinking _what on earth is going on between them?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Everyone's sleep was interrupted with loud shouting the next morning. Each of the siblings, including Caroline, followed the noise outside. Mikael was standing there, in a heated argument with Esther. This was rare, he never yelled at her in public like this before. "I will not allow such a girl into our village!" Mikael screamed.

"She is the sword smith's daughter. They are living two villages apart. Please reconsider this." Esther begged. "She is not even married and already has a child. There's nothing more to discuss." With that, Mikael stormed off. Esther wiped away her tears. "Mother, are you alright?" Henrik ran towards his mother. "I'm alright, come, there are a lot of chores to be done." She addressed the small group gathered by the door.

Everyone headed off into different directions, starting their morning routine. "I'll see you later, love." Niklaus kisses Caroline's forehead before he too headed off. Caroline headed towards the well where she knew Rebekah would be. They would gather water together every morning.

"What's going on with you and my brother?" Rebekah asked as they carried the buckets of water inside. "What do you mean?" Caroline knew what she meant but tried to evade the question.

"I know he fancies you Caroline. He can't stop talking about you. And yesterday, I haven't seen him so worried before. I know you care about him too, but you're not going to stay here forever. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"I know he does Rebekah. And I think I feel the same way too. I just don't know what to do. If I let myself fall for him, then what? What happens when that day comes and I have to leave?" Caroline told Rebekah her fears, why she's so scared of loving him.

"Then stay. Don't leave Caroline. " Rebekah held onto the other girl's hands. "Stay here and be with Nik." Caroline felt herself tear up. She wanted to, she really did. But she knows she doesn't belong here. Her friends and family was back home, missing her. "I don't know Rebekah. I'm so confused." The girls hugged each other like it was their last time together, like it was goodbye.

* * *

The following week went by slowly. Caroline hasn't seen much of Niklaus. He was always sent away on either hunting or fishing trips with his brothers. "Caroline? Are you awake?" Rebekah walked into her room. "Caroline!" She screamed, noticing her friend's blood stained pillow, sweat coated skin and shivering body. "Mother!"

"What is it Rebek –" Esther noticed her daughter's scared yet worried face. She looked over Rebekah's shoulders then rushed over to the other blonde girl. "Bring me some water, quickly." Rebekah nodded before scurrying off. They spent the whole morning tending to the weakened girl. Rebekah changed Caroline out of her dress and into a clean one. Her pillow was discarded and replaced with one of Rebekah's favorite.

"Will she be alright, mother?"

"Yes, but my herbs won't be able to help her much longer. She's running out of time. I will seek Ayana later in the week. She should be able to tell me when the two time, past and present, parallel one another. Then the spell can be performed to send her home. Medicine in her time will help her better than I can." Esther said.

Rebekah knew she had to let her friend go eventually. But she couldn't help but think about Nik. He deserved happiness after everything Mikael has put him through and Caroline gave him that. "What about Nik, mother? He cares for her. He may even love her. He'd be devastated once she leaves." Esther sighed. She had seen the way her son looked at Caroline. She had seen the way Caroline looked at him. It made her heart smile. She could tell they loved each other even if they didn't know it yet. It broke her heart as well, at the thought of Caroline leaving one day.

It was late afternoon when Nik returned. Rebekah paced impatiently in front of the house, waiting for her brother to return. "Rebekah, why are you pacing around?" He asked his little sister. "It's Caroline. She was bleeding a lot and there was –" She didn't get to finish. Niklaus had already bolted through the front door and into Caroline's room.

He stares down at the bucket of water besides her bed, red from all the blood on the stained cloths. He gently sat himself on the edge of her bed, his hand stroking her hair, tears in his eyes. "Caroline." He whispered. She stirs a little. He refused to leave until she's woken up as his sibling one by one came into the room, pleading for him to leave just for a few minutes to eat.

After several tries, they left him alone. Caroline woke up, felt strong arms wrapped around her waist as her head rested against a familiar chest. "Niklaus?" She asked groggily. "You're awake. I was so worried. Rebekah said you were shivering, that there was sweat and blood on your pillow."

"I'm fine now. You've seen me like this before." She told him. He closes his eyes and pulled her closer, holding her tighter. "I know but I thought I'd actually lose you this time."

* * *

The following month, neither Rebekah nor Niklaus wanted to let her out of their site. It was overbearing at times but she knew they meant well. One afternoon, Caroline spotted Niklaus chopping firewood. "Nik!" She beamed at him. He smiled at her, putting the axe down. "Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you something." He gave her a confused looked. She laughed then motioned for him to bend his head down. She placed the leather necklace over his head. He looked at her then at the necklace. It was a little too long but he didn't mind. No one has ever given him a present before. "So, do you like it?" She asked him, biting her bottom lip.

"If it's from you love, I'd like it no matter what." She jumped at him, hugging him happily. He stumbled back a few inches before catching his footing and hugging her back. "I was so afraid you'd hate it!" They spent the next few minutes talking before he had to get back to his chores.

Caroline was about to head inside after her meeting with Nik when she saw Mikael. He was sitting on one of the logs surrounding the campfire in front of the hut. He was sharpening his sword. "Good afternoon, sir." She politely greeted him. "Good afternoon sweetheart. You look much better today." Mikael was a strict, mean man towards his children but he always seemed to lighten up around her. Caroline had that effect on people perhaps.

"You don't mind if I sat here for a bit, do you sir?"

"Not at all dear, do as you please." Mikael said before sharpening his sword again. Caroline sat down on the log beside him. There was a pile of uneven wood and string on the ground next to her feet. She found a small blade as well and decided to do something with the wood since she's just sitting there anyways.

She examined a piece of wood, checking its natural curve. Deciding it was a good one, she started to carve into it. Mikael would glance over at her every now and then but paid no attention to what she was doing. The weird shape of the wood was now evened out, though thicker at the center. She then cut notches, shaped as half moons, on each end of the stick. Taking the string, she cut it until it was the perfect length, tying it to each notch.

Satisfied with her base work, she decided to carve a design, giving the bow some personality. She used the remaining pieces of wood on the ground to make arrows. The arrowheads needed to be harden, so she turned to Mikael. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but could you start a small fire please?" She was shaking on the inside, scared he'd lash out at her. Instead, he gave her a questioning look; it was still light outside but nodded and started a fire for her anyways.

"Thank you, sir."

Mikael resumed to his sitting position with his sword. Caroline picked up the arrows and placed the tip over the fire to harden the heads, careful not to burn the wood. Once she was finished, she put the fire out. She sat there in silence, testing out the resistance of her new bow, not even noticing Mikael getting up to greet the two strangers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kale, this is the village leader, Mikael." The older of the two men said. "Sir, it is pleasure to meet you." The young man, Kale, firmly shook Mikael's hand. "It's about time I met your son, Richard." The three of them continued to converse as Caroline gathered her things to leave, not wanting to intrude. But Richard caught sight of her. "Mikael, who may that young lady be?"

Mikael turned around just as Caroline got up. "Caroline, dear, would you mind coming over here?" He called out to her. She cursed herself for not being fast enough. "Richard, this is the lady Caroline. She is a guest to our family."

Caroline politely gave the two gentlemen a small courtesy just like she'd seen done in movies. "Pleasure to meet you sir," she softly spoke. Richard took her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckles. His son introduced himself and did the same. Kale was handsome with his light brown hair and blue eyes. "May I ask why a lady as yourself would be hunting?" Kale gestured towards the bow and arrows in her hand.

Mikael finally noticed what she had been working on for the last hour. He didn't look to happy as he glanced over at her, as if telling her not to embarrass him. Caroline got the message. "I do not hunt. That is for the men in the family. My father was our village's arrowsmith. I came from a family of bowyers and fletchers so I picked up on a few skills." She lied. Her father was not an arrowsmith and no on in her family knew how to make a bow or an arrow. She took private lessons on bow making so she could get the extra votes as head of the Archery Club back home.

"It is a lovely bow my dear. I haven't seen one carved so elegantly in years!" Richard complimented. "Mikael, you are lucky to have such a fine young lady in your home." The men continued to talk a little more. Kale stealing glances over at Caroline every now and then. "Well we must get going. Kale has just returned to the village and has much to learn. I bid you both farewell."

"Good day sir, Kale." Caroline smiled politely at each man. "I will see you around Richard. Same goes for your son." Mikael said. They watch as the father and son walked away. When they were no longer seen the eldest Mikaelson turned to Caroline, his gaze intense. She flinched a little. "Do not fret my dear. Richard and his family his one of the richest families in the village and you have not disgraced my family, quite the opposite actually. They seemed rather impressed and surprised by your skill in bow and arrow making."

"So I have not offended you or Richard? I know that woman in this time do not do these kinds of things. I do apologize for any embarrassment." Caroline lowered her head, afraid he'd hit her or something like she'd seen him done to his sons, mostly Niklaus. Instead he chuckled. She looked up at him confused. "Of course not, now I believe Esther gave you a few chores to do before supper." She nodded at him before making her way inside. Mikael was a man who liked to brag about his family. He could not find much to impress the villagers about his own children lately, since all they've done was embarrass him. He was going to use Caroline and her newly discovered skill to regain some face.

As everyone ate later that night, Mikael looked over at Caroline before speaking, "Caroline dear, I have spoken to Richard after you left. He'd like to buy that bow of yours. If you agree to the price he has offered, we will make a visit to his hut first thing tomorrow."

Everyone stopped eating to stare at the two of them. "No one in the village has had a hunting bow in years after the arrowsmith died." Esther said, confused as to why Caroline of all people would have one. What Mikael said next was what shocked everyone. "Miss Caroline and I have spent the whole afternoon together. I was tending to my sword before I noticed that she has made herself a bow and some arrows. Richard and his son Kale stopped by and took quite an interest in the young lady and her skill."

They were a little taken back by this new skill they learned about Caroline. They were more shocked to find out that she spent the afternoon with Mikael and did not come back crying. All eyes were on her now, waiting for her to speak. "If Richard liked it so much, I'd be more than happy to part with it." Mikael nodded firmly before excusing himself with Esther by his side.

"Caroline, will you make me a bow?" Henrik tugged on her sleeve. She only laughed at him. "Henrik, you are too young to have a bow." He pouted. Finn picked him up and carried him off to bed before he could say any more. "It seems like women from the future are quite talented." Elijah complimented. "Yes, now I'm curious as to what else you can do." Kol wiggled his brows at her. Niklaus tensed his jaws at that. They talked a little more before everyone excused themselves to bed.

Caroline was in her room when there was a knock at her door. She turned around to see Niklaus walk in. "Nik."

He smirked at her, "I've known you for a little over seven months now and you never once told me of such talent." He put his hand over his chest, faking to be offended by it. "Oh? Maybe you haven't really been paying attention to anything I say." She smirked back. "Nonsense, I pay perfect attention to you. So are you going to ever show me this bow of yours?" He sat down on the chair. She laughed before opening the trunk that held her dresses. She had stored her bow and arrow there, now she was holding the items over to him.

He set the arrows on the table. He examines the bow intently, running his fingers along its curves and between the elegant carvings. "It's a beautiful bow."

"Maybe if you're nicer to me, I'd make you one." He let out a hearty chuckle, shaking his head. "I'm always nice. But maybe this will help me earn a bow." He set the bow onto the table and moved over, onto the bed where she was seated. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a leather bracelet and placed it onto her wrist. "I made it from the necklace you gave me earlier. Do you like it?" He asked. "I love it," came her reply. He cleared his throat nervously before speaking.

"Caroline, I know this is not proper since we've already you know. But I'd like to officially court you tomorrow and wanted to know if you'd be alright with it." He said staring into her eyes. "You're being serious." She replied. He looked at her not understanding what she was trying to say. "You only say my name when you're serious," she expanded. He smirked at her. "Well sweetheart, I'm being quite serious. I would ask your father for permission to court you but he is not here." She giggled at him and his old ways. She hugged him. He tensed a bit, not expecting that but relaxed immediately and hugged her back. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

Feedback? I want to know what you think! Should I add Tatia? Caroline's time in the past to almost over! I'm excited to write the story with vampires and what not soon.


	9. Scars & Bruises

**Author's Note** -

Disclaimer, I own nothing. A lot of Klaus and Caroline this chapter! Enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"You embarrass me boy!" Mikael screamed at Niklaus, who is standing in front of his father, head low. The whip connected with his skin over and over again, harder each time. He winced but made no noise. He would take it like a man. He would not give his father another reason to look down on him.

"You are pathetic, useless!" Mikael gave him a good glare before heading off. Niklaus grimaced at his shirt, now stained with blood. He was glad no one was around to witness his humiliation this time. He walked back into the hut to change out of his disgusting clothes. Before he reached his room, Caroline exited hers. She placed a hand over her mouth at the sight of him.

"Nik! What happened? Are you alright?" She rushes over to him. "Come on." She urged him into his room and helped him remove his shirt. "I'll be back." Before he could stop her, she has already left. She came back with a bowl of water and some dried cloths. Dipping a piece into the cold water, she started to clean his wounds. He flinched at the contact.

"Sorry." She whispered. Her eyes started to water as she cleans the deeper cuts. "You've seen me like this before sweetheart." She stopped what she was doing to look up at him. "Not like this. This is worse than all of the other times." He wiped a stray tear away from her face. She got up and went to get him a clean shirt, not wanting him to see her cry. She came back to his side and helped him put it on.

He pulled her closer to him, careful not to move too much. She snuggled against his side. "How was your morning at Richard's?" He wanted to change the subject. Caroline stared into the distance. "I sold the bow and arrows. Mikael suggested that I accompanied Kale for the rest of the morning before I came back here and found you like this."

Niklaus tensed at the thought of her and Kale spending time together. She felt him do so and she knew why. "Nik, you have nothing to worry about. I'm only interested in you." He pulled her in closer, ignoring the pain on his chest as she leaned closer to him. "I know, love." He whispered against her hair but he couldn't help the anger and jealousy he felt. He didn't want to share her with anyone.

* * *

The following week, Nik and Caroline spent almost every hour together. "Love, this bow is better than your first one." He told her as he ran his fingers along the carvings. "That's because you helped me with it." He laughed. "All I did was carved the design. You did most of the work."

Caroline was standing next to the fire, hardening the heads of a few arrows. Niklaus came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "Nik, someone might see." He whispers against her neck, "I don't care if they do sweetheart. I want them to know that you're mine." She turned around in his arms and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Standing behind a tree at the edge of the woods not far from the hut, Mikael clenches his fists, glaring at the couple.

After supper that night, Mikael knocked on Caroline's door before entering. "Good evening sir." She greeted him. "Good evening Caroline. I wanted to warn you, stay away from Niklaus. He's no good, a pathetic excuse for a son." His tone was threatening. Caroline shivered a little in her seat at the table. She opened her mouth but before any words could escape, Mikael had already left.

Breakfast the next morning was awkward. Nik wasn't even there, which was even weirder. He always sat next to her. Today she barely ate. She just felt extra tired and her dizziness appeared again as she woke up.

When everyone was finished eating they began their daily chores. Caroline and Rebekah were washing the dishes. "Caroline, are you alright?" Rebekah eyed her friend now paler complexion. "Huh? Yes, I'm fine." That was a lie. She didn't feel fine. She felt like she was going to collapse any moment now and worrying about Niklaus didn't help. "I know you're worried about Nik. Father sent him to the blacksmith's. His daughter has arrived earlier today."

"Daughter? I thought your father didn't want her in the village. He called her a strumpet." Caroline said. What was Mikael planning? "I'm not sure. He left last night with the blacksmith to go fetch the girl. Tatia's her name and she's bringing her child with her."

Caroline felt a little uneasy, a little jealous. She and Nik were courting but there were rumors that the blacksmith's daughter was the prettiest girl in all the surrounding villages. She had men swooning after her, with child or not.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Niklaus, thanks for showing me around the village." Tatia leaned in closer to him. Nik cleared his throat and moved back a bit. "It was my pleasure Miss. Petrova." He answered. Tatia ran her finger down his chest. "Please, call me Tatia." She said seductively. He only nodded and avoided eye contact with her.

"Well I should get back. There are lots of chores to be done. I will see you later Tatia." He said quickly before making his escape. He hasn't seen Caroline all morning and it was killing him! Tatia watched as he practically ran from her, a smirk on her face. She was going to have him, if he wanted it or not. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings on her way home when she bumped into a hard chest.

"Are you alright Miss?" A calm voice addressed her. She looked up and saw a handsome brown haired and brown eyed man staring down at her worriedly. "Why yes. I was not watching where I was going. I'm sorry." She answered shyly. "I have not seen you around before. You must be the blacksmith's daughter. I'm Elijah Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Her big brown eyes mesmerized him and there was something about that smirk that drew him in.

Yes, Tatia was smirking. _Mikaelson? This village was more interesting than I thought._ She loved having men fight over her. But never had she had brothers try to win her affections at the same time. Oh, she was going to have a little fun with them alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rebekah, where is Caroline?" Nik asked as he came into the hut. "She's resting in her room. She was feeling a little –" Again, before she could finish, her brother had already rushed to Caroline's side. When he came inside her room, she was wrapped up on her bed. He sat down on the edge next to her. "Are you alright, love?" He moved a golden lock out of her face.

"Yes. How was your time with Tatia?" He didn't miss the venom in her small, weak voice. He chuckled lightly. "Don't tell me you're jealous sweetheart. I am yours and only yours. She means nothing to me." He places a soft kiss on her forehead and she smiles at him. "I'll let you be. Get some rest. I will see you later love."

When he left her room, Elijah was about to knock. "Niklaus, I was just about to talk to Caroline."

"It's not a good time brother. Her conditions are getting worse each day." He steals a glance over his shoulder as if he could see through the wooden door. "She is asleep." Elijah only nodded before turning around and heading to his own room. Elijah sat in his chair with thoughts of Tatia and only Tatia. After meeting her, he was a little jealous that Niklaus got to meet her first. I should not worry. _Niklaus only has eyes for Caroline._ Elijah thought over and over again. He only hoped that Tatia would only have eyes for him.

Caroline slept through supper that night. Rebekah and Henrik brought her food and water later though. She was too tired, too weak to get up. Nik left right after he was done eating and went out into the woods. He needed some time alone. He didn't want to see Caroline like this, so sick. It hurts him.

Not far from the private lake or his small hut, was a cream colored horse with a pink nose and dark brown mane all the way down to its tail. He had found her while on one of his walks with Caroline. The horse was wild and untamed yet it seemed to be attracted to Caroline. _Who wouldn't be? _

He spent weeks taming it. Caroline watched as it neighed and kicked at him from time to time and she would laugh at him. He'd shoot her a playful glare and she'd wink at him. And he would chuckle at how she'd openly flirt with him.

He had Buttercup; _yes that's what Caroline had named her_, tied to a tree a few feet away from his and Caroline's private lake. It still surprised him that none of his siblings have found it yet. He was petting the horse when he heard a branch break behind him. "Who is there? Show yourself!" He whipped his head around to see a familiar figure.

"Niklaus, what a gorgeous horse," Tatia said as she swayed her hips, making her way towards the horse. "Does it have a name?"

"Buttercup," he simply replied. She raised an eyebrow at him. _Why would a man give a horse such a feminine name_, she thought. "My Caroline had named her." Niklaus explained. _My Caroline? Who the hell was this girl and how has she gotten to Niklaus before me? _Tatia was boiling with anger on the inside. She did not want to share neither one of the brothers. She didn't care if Caroline had Niklaus first. "Is she your wife?" She asked. She really hoped not.

Nik smiled dimples and all at the thought. "No, she is not. She is the girl I'm courting." That was all Tatia had to hear. She would have to get rid of the little twit before she could have Niklaus. Elijah would be easy enough. He looked like he was already half in love with her.

"Oh, I see. Well I should get back. Care to walk with me Mr. Mikaelson?" She smiled seductively at him. He really didn't want to but it was late and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. So he nodded and led her back into the village.

Caroline was feeling much better after drinking the herb tea Esther had made her for breakfast the next morning. Everyone has already left the hut. The men were fishing, Henrik was playing with a group of village kids, and Rebekah was out gathering berries again. "Caroline, dear, I would like a word with you." Esther called out to the younger blonde. They both sat at the campfire. "I have talked to Ayana. She said that the two times will parallel one another in about two months, so we will do our best to keep you well until then."

Caroline wasn't ready to leave yet. She wanted to spend more time with everyone. "And if I choose to stay?" Esther was taken back a little. She smiled at the girl. "I know you and Niklaus have grown quite close, but you will die from this illness if you stay. I do not think my son wants that for you." Caroline nodded. She had to find Nik right away and tell him. She had to spend as much time with him as possible before she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Niklaus was at their private lake taking a swim after his fishing trip with his brothers and Father. He had just gotten out of the water and pulled on his trousers when he heard a branch snapped again. He turned around to a smirking Tatia. _Why the hell was she always sneaking up on me? And how did she find this lake anyways?_ "Tatia, what are you doing here?" He stated coldly. He thought she'd get the hint by now. He didn't want anyone but Caroline.

Tatia inched closer to him, step by step. She was eying him shamelessly, following the trails of water as it dripped down his chest. She tried not to show disgust at some of the scars running across his chest and sides. "I thought I'd catch a quick swim before my father gets home." She starts to unlace her dress, sliding it off one of her shoulders. Niklaus quickly turns around only to be yanked back by her. She aggressively cornered him up against a tree.

"Tatia, you should have some respect. I would not want to defend your honor." He said pushing her away. She just smirked again before crashing her lips to his. A loud gasp broke them apart. Niklaus' eyes widen. "Caroline!"

Caroline could not see who the girl was, only her back. Her dress was unlaced and hanging off her shoulders. Nik only had his trousers on. They were standing so close and then they were kissing! She couldn't hold back her tears. She ran even when he called after her.

Tatia turned around but didn't see anyone, but she knew who was there a moment ago. She smiled deviously. Her plan was working just the way she liked. Without another glance at her, Nik ran after Caroline. He knew where she'd go, the small hut. It didn't take him long to get there. He was running as fast as his legs could take him. When he got to the small hut he built, the door was wide open.

He entered to see a devastated Caroline crying with her back against a wall. His heart ached. It felt as if a thousand needles were stabbed into the organ. She looked so broken. He walked up to her. His hands reached out to her but she swatted it away. "Go away Nik! I don't want to see you."

"It's not what you think sweetheart." He pleaded for her to look up at him but she kept her gaze down. "I saw it with my own eyes!" She screamed, finally looking up at him. Her eyes held so much pain and betrayal. "Is it because I'm leaving soon? Was this your plan all along, to string me in until someone better showed up? I love you Nik. But what am I to you? Just some girl for you to play with until you got bored?" Caroline yelled between sobs. All of her insecurities were coming out.

She knew she shouldn't have spent too much time with him. She always got hurt, never the one. _Give him a chance, fall for him. You won't regret it_, Caroline had told herself. He felt his heart melt at her confession. _She loves me._ But he was also angry. How could she think so low of him? He hit the wall next to her head, causing her to flinch. "No! No, Caroline! You're not just some girl I used for my own entertainment. It was real. It _is _real!" He cupped her face with his hands, his eyes tearing up. "I love _you._ I've always known it was going to be you. I don't care if you're leaving, damn it!" He crashed his lips to hers. He poured everything he felt for into that one kiss. His love, desire, passion, care, admiration and every other emotion went into his kiss.

**(A little M rated)**

Caroline felt it, everything that he was feeling and it only made her cry harder. She kisses him back twice as hard, tasting the saltiness from his tears as they ran down his cheeks and onto their joined lips. His hips are grinding into hers as he ran his hands down her sides and lifted her up. She wraps her legs around his waist. His hands have a tight grip on her thighs before inching up her dress.

She pulls on his blonde curls as he kisses down her neck and yanks her off her dress impatiently. He's rough this time, like he was desperately trying to prove something to her. He wanted her to understand how important she was to him. He wanted to her to feel how much he loved her, how much he needed her.

They stumbled frantically out of the rest of their clothes, making their way over to the bed. He gave her no warning before ramming himself into her. She bit his bottom lip, not at all prepared for it. Her leg struggled to stay together around his waist as he pounded into her at a pace quicker and deeper than ever. She whimpered whenever his movements became too much to handle. Her nails are drawing blood from his shoulders and he lets out a growl, sucking and nibbling on her neck.

He can feel her getting close, she's on the edge. His hands find their way to her hips, digging his fingers into her skin; he pulls her closer and thrusts into just a little rougher. She screams out his name before pulling his face down and devouring his lips. He slows his pace down, drawing out her high as they come undone together, heads resting against the other's shoulder.

**(End of M rated material)**

He rolls them over once again so she can rest her head on top of his chest. His eyes travel down her body and he winces. His fingers trace over the newly formed bruises across her hips ands thighs. "I'm so sorry Caroline." He pulls her tighter, closer into to him. "You're hurt." He mentally scolded himself for being so rough, so insensitive to her fragile state. Her eyes have been following the movements of his fingers along the purple finger shaped bruises.

She kisses his chest and ran her fingers along his deep, long scars. "No, don't be. I'm fine. I'll always be fine, remember?" He places a kiss on her forehead. "I promise you Caroline. I will never be with another woman. I will never love another. You're the only one for me, always and forever, for all of eternity." She nodded against his chest, holding back her tears, "I promise you the same. I'll never forget you Nik, never." He pulls the blanket over them and they fell asleep with tear stained cheeks.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

I think this is my longest chapter ever! I felt like making it longer since it'll be my birthday soon, December 22nd d; Anyways, enjoy and leave feedback pleaseeee.


	10. Loves You Truly

**Author's Note** -

Thank you for all of the birthday wishes! I've had a lot of requests and tried to incorporate it into the story as best as I could. Thanks for the support so far! You guys are all amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. Disclaimer, I don't own anything. Kay, peace c;

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Elijah, why has Niklaus been avoiding me? It's been two weeks." Tatia asks. She has tried to seduce him everyday for the past two weeks, but nothing. He would barely look at her. Elijah on the hand has been visiting her almost every day. "He has been spending as much time as possible with Caroline. She is leaving the village in about two months." Tatia smirks. _Finally! Soon Niklaus will be mine. I'll just have to focus on Elijah for now. Maybe I'll even get his brother Kol, he could be fun._

"Care for a swim today, Elijah?" She batted her eyes at him. Elijah had to swallow a lump in his throat. "It would be my pleasure." After his swim with Tatia, Mikael made a visit to him in his room. "Elijah, I do not want you to be seen with that Tatia girl, do you hear me?" He sternly told his son. "Father, I can not. I would actually wish to court her."

Mikael was furious! He had a reason he'd allowed the girl with such poor morals into his village and that was Niklaus. "No, you will do as I say! I have talked to the blacksmith. We wish for her to marry Niklaus." He didn't think his pathetic excuse for a son should be with anyone but Tatia. Caroline was too good for him. Mikael actually liked her. She had gained him a lot of face and money from her bows. If anyone, Elijah should be courting Caroline. Any of his sons would be allowed to court the young blonde, but not Niklaus, no.

"Niklaus' interests are not with Tatia."

Mikael clenches his fists. "I know who his feelings are for and I will not allow it!" He leaves his son's chambers, slamming the door behind him. Elijah runs a hand through his long brown hair with a heavy sigh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nik, I don't feel so good." Caroline says as her and Niklaus are riding Buttercup. He pulls on the reins and the horse comes to a steady stop. He looks behind him and notices Caroline's face has gone pale. He quickly jumps off of the horse before helping her down. He guides her towards a tree and they sat down. "What's wrong love?" He asks as he checks her over.

"I don't know. I just feel sick and sleepy." She yawns. He puts an arm around her. It was getting dark and they've been riding around the lake for a while now. _Maybe she just needed sleep._ "Let's get you back to the hut. I'll have mother make some of the herbal tea. You'll be fine sweetheart." She just nodded before yawning again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is she mother?" Niklaus asks as his mother steps out of Caroline's room. "She is fine Niklaus. Just let her rest." Esther lied. She knew the girl was getting weaker by the day but she couldn't tell her son that. It would tear him apart. She just had to make sure Caroline makes it through the last eight weeks before she was sent home. Niklaus walks back to his room. Supper would start soon but he was in no mood to eat.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." Nik spoke from his bed. He was holding the bow that Caroline had made, the one he helped with the carvings. He had a blade in the other, carving their names into the side, along its curve. "Elijah, what brings you in here this evening?" He smirks up at his older brother, putting the bow and blade down. _Shouldn't you be out entertaining Tatia? Keeping her away from me?_

Elijah wanted to tell him about what their father had said but he couldn't. He knew he should but that would only enrage his brother. The last thing he wanted was for Niklaus to confront their father and end up hurt. So he couldn't tell his brother about their father's plan. Niklaus would be furious and Caroline would be hurt. Elijah wanted to protect the two, he had too.

"I wish to speak to you about Tatia."

Nik just scoffs. "Brother, I do not care for the girl. You know who it is that has my heart." He resumes his work, finishing up the names on the bow. "I see that you are fond of her, Elijah." He never once took his eyes off of the bow.

Elijah was surprised, though he masked it right after. "Of that I am. I will officially court Tatia tomorrow even if father forbids it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've brought you a snack darling. Heard you were staying in bed all night. What a shame. I killed the deer we're having for supper all on my own too." Kol came into the Caroline's room with a plate of sliced bread. She notices that it was covered in jam. She smirks up at him, "Kol, I didn't think you'd be able to make this."

He pretended to be hurt. "I'll have you know sweetheart, I am quite the cook. I am not just handsome you know." She laughs at him before taking a bite. Kol pulled out the chair and sat beside her. "Guess what I saw today?"

Caroline raised a brow as if questioning him and telling him to continue. "I saw Tatia chasing after Niklaus, trying to get his attention. Not as pretty as you, that one." Kol saw that her face fell a little. "What is it darling? You can tell me. It is only fair since I told you about my first kiss last week."

"Kol, you can not have a first kiss every other week. I don't think it works like that." He just smirks at her some more. She let out a sigh before saying, "I saw Tatia kiss Nik two weeks ago."

"Well this is interesting. I came across her and Elijah just a few days ago kissing behind her hut." Caroline's eyes widen. "She did what?!" She almost screamed and she would have if it wasn't so sore. "Don't worry darling. I will keep an eye on her and Nik for you. I do not like her one bit."

"That's because she hasn't taken an interest in you like all the other village girls." Caroline stated. "Her loss, I'm quite the catch."

* * *

"Kol, what a pleasant sight it is to see you this morning." Tatia left the house ready to woo the younger Mikaelson. Kol gave her one of mischievous smirks. "Tatia, I wish I could say the same for you." She was confused. This was only the second time she'd talk to him. What could have made him turn her away already?

"I apologize if I have done anything to offend you, Kol. I only wish to get to know you a little better." She said innocently. _Why couldn't you be like Elijah? _"

Don't apologize to me. It is Niklaus and Caroline you should be apologizing to. I know what you've done Tatia. You only wish to get to know my lips. Are Nik's and Elijah's not enough?" He walks away before she could respond. _Did she really think I'd be someone's THIRD choice?_

Tatia clenched her fists and held in a roar. She was beyond raging. _This was all Caroline's fault! Why couldn't she just leave already? Or better yet, she should just drop dead._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You missed breakfast this morning, sweetheart." Niklaus said as he entered the room. Caroline sat up from her laying position on the bed. "Rebekah brought me some earlier." She could feel herself getting sicker each day. She could barely move this morning, let alone get off of the bed to have breakfast with the rest of the family.

He walked over and sat next to her. "Would you like me to stay here with you today?" His father had left on a hunting trip with some of the men from the village and wouldn't be back until late at night. Nik wanted to use this opportunity to spend extra time with Caroline.

"I would most likely stay in here all day. Won't you be bored?" She asked. He just shook his head before slipping under the covers and pulling her to him. "No, I could never be bored with you love." Everyone was out, most likely slacking off and ignoring their chores since their father was gone. So Caroline and Nik spent the rest of the day in bed, talking. He found it so easy to open up to her. They talked for hours and he only twice, once was to make them something for lunch.

Finn was having dinner with Sage and her family tonight. So it was just Esther, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Henrik tonight. They haven't seen Niklaus all day and Caroline was in her room. When they entered the hut together, it was completely silent. Rebekah walked into Caroline's room to see if she'd be able to join them for dinner tonight but found that she was not alone.

Caroline was curled up next to her brother, both sound asleep. Rebekah also noticed the bowl of water on the table and a few bloody cloths. _Poor Caroline_, she thought. That was the other reason Niklaus left the room the second time. Her bleeding was much more severe this time. Elijah and Kol were peaking over of their sister's shoulders and noticed everything she did. They would have to make sure Niklaus was out of their before Mikael returned.

* * *

_I have been here for four weeks yet Niklaus still paid no attention to me!_ It was amazing how Caroline and Tatia have managed to not have seen each other yet. It bothered Tatia that she couldn't put a face to the name of the girl the village has been talking about lately.

_The lady Caroline is quite talented. _

_She is such a beautiful young girl. _

_Her bows are exquisite._

_ I shall ask the village leader for my son to have permission to court her._

That was what they've been saying when Tatia first arrived. Now they we're saying things like, _Niklaus and the beautiful Caroline make quite the pair. _

_I heard she has gone ill. _

_I've heard that the lady Caroline is to be married off to a man a few villages away. _

_She has not been out lately; do you think she's caught some kind of plaque? _

They were supposed to be talking about her! The villagers were suppose to be complimenting on her beauty, not Caroline's. Tatia wanted them to talk about her and Niklaus not Caroline. She was heading into the woods, cursing the blonde's name under her breath and hadn't notice someone following her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline and Rebekah were out gathering berries. They haven't done so in a while, mostly because Caroline has been awfully ill lately. She seemed to have gotten a bit better in the last two days however. "How are you and Nik?"

Caroline placed a handful of blueberries into the basket between them. "Great. He's been with me as much as he can. You're father have given him a lot of chores lately and had me busy as well, making bows for the villager's hunters." Rebekah gave the other girl a sad smile. They only had one more month together. That meant that her brother only had one more month of happiness. She just wished that there was a way for them to be together again.

Hearing footsteps behind them, the girls turn around to a smiling Niklaus. "Nik, how did you find this place?!" Rebekah screamed. She didn't think this was fair. He had a secret place or two with Caroline and she had this one. He wasn't supposed to know where it was! "Bekah, did you really think that I would let Caroline out of my sight? Even for an hour to pick berries with you?" He narrowed his eyes at his sister.

When he faced Caroline, his expressions softened immediately and he made his way over to her. "How are you feeling love?" He gently cups her face, looking at her with worried eyes. "Better now that you're here." She smiles brightly at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rebekah didn't don't if she should be gagging at their exchange or smile at how adorable and happy they looked.

They seemed to have forgotten about her as they kept on talking. She cleared her throat to remind them of her presence. "Come on sweetheart, let's get back before Bekah throws a fit." Rebekah throws him a glare before picking up the basket and followed the two back to the hut.

As the three were walking back, Caroline stopped, gripping onto Niklaus' arm tightly. He looked over at her as she fell to the ground. "Caroline!" He and Rebekah were down at her sides trying to help her up. Caroline had gone pale and was holding her stomach. "I'm going to throw up." Next thing she knew, she really was. "What's going on Nik? She'd never thrown up before!" Rebekah was seriously freaking out. "I don't know, sister," he picked her up and started to carry her away, "but let's get back to mother. Now!" His sister only nodded as she ran after him.

* * *

**(Present Day, Mystic Falls)**

"Elena, she has been gone for almost five hours now!" Bonnie was getting impatient. Her grams had told her that they had to wait it out, that another witch had to send her back. What if there was no other witch? Caroline would be stuck where ever she was forever! "Bonnie, there's nothing we can do." Elena was desperately trying to think of a way to help their friend as well.

"Do you know what this means? It means she's been where ever she was for almost a year! I'm going after her." Bonnie grabbed the grimore and placed it on the floor in the candle lit circle her friend was in hours ago. Elena ran to her. "Bonnie! You can't just send yourself back in time. What if you both get stuck there?! There has to be another way."

"There isn't Elena. I have to do this." Bonnie insisted. Elena let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, but if you're both not back in an hour, I'm getting your grams." The young witch hugged her friend before she started to chant the spell.

* * *

"Elijah, what are you doing here?" Tatia asked as she turned around to find that her follower had been the brown haired Mikaelson. "Tatia, I have talked to your father. He as agreed to let me court you." He answered. The brunette just gave him a smug smirk and walked seductively towards him.

"Is that so Elijah?" She ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't take his eyes off of hers and simply nodded. She leaned in closer, her face an inch from his. "Well I know of a fun activity we could be doing right now." He gave her a confused look. She just smirked some more before running her hands down his chest and pushing him onto the dirt ground.

When Elijah returned home, his clothes dirty and hair a mess, he noticed the tense tension right away. His first thought was that Mikael had once again taken his anger out on Niklaus but no, he was out with Finn. Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol were pacing impatiently outside of Caroline's room.

"Niklaus, what is the matter?" Everyone stops their pacing and notices Elijah for the first time. "It's Caroline. Mother and Ayana are inside with her." Rebekah gently squeezed his arm, silently reassuring him that everything would be okay. He couldn't give her a small smile in return even though he tried to.

The four siblings sat down at the dinner table, legs tapping the floor, hands clasp together on their laps. After an hour or so of waiting, the door finally opened, Esther and Ayana making their way out and over to the group. They all shot out of their seats. "Mother, how is Caroline? What happened? What is going on?" Niklaus was on edge. Esther and Ayana share a quick look, the caramel skinned witch giving the other a firm nod.

"Niklaus, I want to know if you understand that she will be leaving in a month." Esther told him. He gave her a questioning look. Of course he knew and he was dreading the day ever since he found out. "What's wrong mother?" Rebekah asked, stepping closer to her. "Nothing is wrong my dear. Caroline is with child." Her mother replied.

The three siblings shot their eyes over to their brother. "Nik?" Rebekah asked. He only stared up at his mother surprised before running into the room. "Caroline." He spoke as he sat down beside her. She was staring at him with teary eyes. "Is it true?" He wipes a stray tear from her face. She only smiled at him and nodded, still shocked herself. He pulled her into him, whispering, "You would have to be crazy if you think I'm going to let you leave now, sweetheart." Rebekah couldn't help her own tears of joy as she watched them from the doorway with everyone else.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a young girl appeared on the floor beside Caroline's bed. Nik and Caroline pulled apart and Caroline eyes widens. "Bonnie?" She whispered. Everyone looked at her then back at the girl who was now getting to her feet. Bonnie glanced around at the group surrounding her then over at her best friend. She rushes over and embraces her blonde friend, nearly knocking Niklaus off of the bed. "Caroline! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to send you back in time." The girls began to cry. Caroline was more than happy to see her friend. She missed her so much!

"You must be the witch that accidentally casted the time travel spell," Esther spoke, making her presence known. Bonnie looks up at the older witch and nods. Ayana gave the young witch an intense stare. "You're a Bennett." Ayana said. She was sure of it. "I'm Bonnie Bennett."

"That would explain why you were sent here. I'm Ayana Bennett, your ancestor." Everybody in the room has just gotten over the fact that a girl has appeared out of thin air but now this? It was just insane. Bonnie looked over at Caroline again for an explanation, but noticed her friend ill appearance for the first time. "Caroline, are you okay?" She asks. _What has happened while she was here?_

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions my dear. Come, we will explain. Caroline should rest." Esther ushers everyone out of the crammed room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was sitting at the table with Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah, Esther and Ayana. They have explained everything to her. They told her about Caroline's condition and how she was basically dating Niklaus. Then they shocked her with the newest information.

"What do you mean? How? They are like a thousand years apart. What will happen once she returns home? Would she still be pregnant?" Bonnie was rubbing her temples. Things were more complicated than she thought. What saddened her most was watching her best friend go through the cancer all over again. This time it was much worse and there were now two lives on the line.

"This is all new to us. We will contact the spirits and find out. Meanwhile, you may stay with me until it is time to send you both back. I have lots to teach you." Ayana said. Bonnie didn't want to leave her friend but she also wanted to learn more about her powers. She knew the Mikaelsons would take care of Caroline and she'd be able to visit her as often as she wanted anyways. "Okay, but I want to see Caroline when she wake ups." Esther promised her that she would be able to whenever she wanted. After the two Bennett witch has left, Esther spoke to her children. "We must not inform your father of this. I am not sure of how he'd react to Caroline if he knew of conditions. And Bonnie will be addressed as Ayana's daughter." They nodded in agreement. They knew their father would not hesitate to get rid of Caroline, believing that she would have brought shame to the family.

The next morning, breakfast was quiet. Caroline was able to join them at the table. As everyone was finishing up, Mikael instructed the chores for the day. Finn and Elijah would be with accompanying him in rebuilding one of the villager's home. Niklaus and Kol were to gather firewood and water, enough for the whole week. Rebekah and Henrik would be gathering eggs and herbs while Caroline finished up a bow she has been working on. Esther was going to spend the day with Ayana. They had lots to prepare for the following weeks.

Caroline was sitting at the campfire, carving the finishing touches into her bow when Bonnie approached. Working for hours non stop, making sure it was perfect, she hadn't realized that it was not late afternoon. "Look at you Bonnie, all cute in your 10th century dress." The blonde teased her friend. "I could say that same about you. Elena is worried about you. She told me if we didn't return in an hour, she was going to get my grams." Bonnie laughed, taking a seat. She was still getting used to the fact that an hour to Elena would be two months for them here.

"I've missed you guys too. It's so weird to think that once we get back, only a few hours have passed." Caroline stated. "Caroline, there's something I need to tell you. I'm sure Ayana is discussing it with Esther right now as well."

"What is it Bonnie?"

The dark haired girl sighed. "The spirits will not let you stay here with the child but they'll let you keep it once we're back. But," Bonnie paused. "What Bonnie? What's wrong?" Bonnie grabbed her friend's hand, trying to hold back her tears. "You're not going to make through these last four weeks. But don't worry, we're going to do everything we can to help you. I'm not going to let you die Caroline." Caroline wiped away her tears. She believed her friend.

"Now tell me everything. I want to know about you and Niklaus." Caroline laughed at Bonnie. _Oh how I've missed you Bonnie._ Somewhere during their catch up, Rebekah had joined them. Rebekah felt happier than she had in years. Not only was she going to be an aunt, but she now had two girl friends. "Bonnie, you have to stay for supper tonight. The men are all out and won't be back until then." Rebekah beamed.

"Sure. I'd like to spend more time with you and Caroline anyways." Bonnie smiled. "I have to deliver this bow to Kale. He has already paid Mikael for it." Caroline said, standing up. "We'll go with you. Nik would not be pleased if he found out that we left you alone." Rebekah said. Bonnie was still skeptical about this Niklaus. Caroline had a record for dating jerks who just wanted to get in her pants. "I'll be fine. Maybe you can show Bonnie around the village."

With a few more reassurances and persuasions, Caroline finally convinced them to let her go along. Bonnie and Rebekah were walking around the village when a brunette caught her eye. "Elena?" Bonnie whispered in disbelief. _Did Elena get her grams to send her back as well? _"Elena? No, that's Tatia. Oh how I loathe her. She's been trying to get in between Nik and Caroline. I heard she's even gone after my brother Kol. Elijah is already courting her."

Bonnie was shocked at how alike Tatia and Elena looked. They were like twins, though Tatia had curly hair and a mischievous confidence about her. "Have Caroline met her?" She asked Rebekah. "No, we've been keeping them away from each other. Caroline hasn't been out much lately and when she was, Nik or I would always accompany her." _It made sense, I guess. Care would've mentioned that Tatia and Elena looked identical if she had met her._

Tatia noticed the young Mikaelson walking in her direction with a caramel skinned girl. She was starting to boil with anger again. _Is this Caroline? This was the girl Niklaus rejected me for? _She made her way over to the girls and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Tatia. You must be Caroline. It's nice to have finally met you. I can see why Niklaus fancies you." _What a tramp. Niklaus must be blind! _"Actually, I'm Bonnie, Ayana's daughter. I'm just here visiting from a few villages away. I'm also Caroline's best friend." Ayana had filled her in on the back story she'd be using.

_You've got to be kidding me! Another girl_? Tatia was fuming and it showed on her face. She wasn't going to let some girl come in and try to steal Elijah away from her as well. "My apologies, Bonnie. It was nice meeting you though. I must get back before supper. I'll see you around." Tatia threw them a bitchy look before heading off. The girls waited for the brunette to be out of earshot before speaking.

Bonnie couldn't help but notice how different she was from Elena. She didn't like this Tatia very much. "Let's get back. Caroline should be done by now and I'm sure the boys are back as well." Rebekah stated as she led the way back to their stoned hut. On their way back, they saw two figures in the shadows at the edge of the woods behind the Mikaelson's hut. Recognizing who it was, Rebekah motioned for Bonnie to follow as they hid nearby and spied. Bonnie didn't want to spy on her friend but she was curious and it got the best of her.

"Caroline, you shouldn't have been out alone!" Niklaus raised his voice a little at her. "Nik, I know you're worried about me but I don't need to be watched all the time." She replied. "You could've gotten hurt sweetheart. What if you were to pass out somewhere? How would I be able to find you?" He was just trying to protect her. And it wasn't just about her anymore. She was carrying his child now and that made him even more protective. "I can take care of myself! You don't need to follow me everywhere. It's overbearing. I'm not some pathetic damsel in distress, Nik!" She screamed at him, irritated. She was tired of being treated like a sick patient even if she was in fact sick.

"I didn't mean it like that love. I just don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you. I just don't want to lose you. Don't leave me, Caroline." He whispered. He pulls her into a familiar embrace. She sighs, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's these stupid pregnancy hormones and it doesn't help that everything I eat makes me want to throw up." She couldn't even drink the herbal tea Esther made her for breakfast without gagging a little.

Niklaus chuckled into her hair. "I think you're beautiful when you're angry, love. Just promise me you'd never leave." He repeated again, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Even though I don't ever want to leave you, I have to. I'm so so sorry." She cried. _Damn hormones! _She went from irritated to angry to apologetic to sad in less than five minutes. "I'll find a way to bring you back, I promise. There has to be a way. There just has to be." He couldn't stop his own tears. He was actually going to have a family with Caroline and their child but it seemed like the spirits were even trying to make him miserable, not just Mikael.

Bonnie too sheds a few tears. She had doubts about him earlier but she could clearly see that he truly did love her friend. She wonders if Caroline had told him yet. _Has she told him that she wouldn't make it through the remaining weeks? _"Rebekah, I have something to tell you." Bonnie needed to tell someone. They needed as much help as they could get. The blonde takes her gaze off of the couple a few feet away and looks over at Bonnie.

"Is everything alright?"

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

Finally finished this chapter! What do you think? Bonnie is recruiting help from Rebekah, Caroline is dying in less than a month and Tatia most likely has some evil plan to ruin everyone's lives. Leave me some feedback, thanks! I do take your suggestions and what not into consideration, so don't be shy.


	11. Our Goodbyes

**Author's Note** -

Merry Christmas! I'll be doing a double, maybe triple update today! Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Who is our lovely guest?" Mikael asked as he sat down at the dinner table. "That would be Bonnie Bennett, father. She is Ayana's daughter." Rebekah smiled. Mikael stared at the new girl, his face showing no emotion. "That's right. She had informed me that her daughter would be visiting soon. I did not realize that your visit would be right away." He said.

"I'm sorry if my presence is a bother." Bonnie said as politely as she could. "Don't worry dear. I'm sure Rebekah could use another friend." Mikael told Bonnie but gave Caroline a smile, which only made the blonde more nervous. The rest of supper went by smoothly. Mikael didn't seem to be suspicious of anything that has been going on. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you lady Bonnie." Mikael and Esther excused themselves from the table before heading upstairs to their chambers.

Everyone let out a collective sigh, well besides Finn who asked, "What is the matter?" Caroline looked over at Niklaus, who always sat next to her at the table. He gave her a small nod, indicating that it was alright to tell Finn. Finn was their mother's favorite son, so if Esther was alright with it and wishes to keep everything a secret from Mikael, surely Finn would too. "It looks like we're going to be an uncle, dear brother." Kol smirked at his brother's shocked face.

"Niklaus, I did not know you and the lady Tatia have grown so close –" Finn started was interrupted by Bonnie. "Wait what?" She looked across the table, sending Nik a stern glare. "Finn, what are you talking about?" Niklaus asked. "Father has been talking about your engagement to Tatia, Niklaus. Rumor has it that you both have been spending lots of time together. Some have admitted to spotting you both, participating in activities that should be done in the privacy of a bedroom not a forest clearing. "

Caroline didn't want to hear anymore, rushing out the front door. Bonnie and Rebekah ran after her. Elijah shifted uneasily in his seat. He knew that rumors were about him, but _why were they saying that it was Niklaus? _"Well, what an interesting turn of events. I didn't think you'd be courting two girls at once, Nik. I would rather prefer to be an uncle to Caroline's child, not Tatia's." Kol couldn't resist the opportunity to tease his older brother, though he was angry and annoyed at Tatia. Caroline is his friend after all.

"Shut up Kol." Niklaus glared over at a shocked Finn. "I am not marrying Tatia. Elijah is courting her. I am with Caroline, who is carrying my child. I do not know who you heard these rumors from, but they are not true!" He nearly screamed, but didn't want their father to hear. Pushing his chair roughly back, he left to check on Caroline.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie and Rebekah called after her. She didn't stop though. She just kept running deeper and deeper into the forest, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her legs started to hurt and her chest tightened. Stopping, Caroline fell to ground with blood running from her nose. "Caroline!" The girls ran over to her. "Oh my god, Caroline!" Bonnie screamed. "When I said less than four weeks, I didn't mean now!" Bonnie and Rebekah were sobbing uncontrollably.

Niklaus ran towards their private lake. Caroline would've gone there. If not, she would've gone to the small hut he built. He heard his sister call out Caroline's name and ran towards her voice. When he got there, they were crying. He pushed them out of the way and lifted Caroline into his arms. "Go get Ayana!" He yelled back at them. He didn't want to get his mother. If they did, Mikael would wake as well and that would never be good, interrupting their father's rest. The girls wiped their eyes before running to Ayana's hut.

They were just a few feet away from the hut he had built, so he quickly brought her inside. Gently, he laid her down on the bed and wrapped a cotton blanket around her. Ripping the sleeves off of his shirt, he wiped away the blood on her face. _This is my fault. I'm so sorry love_, he repeated over and over again in his head. The girls arrived with Ayana only ten minutes later.

They stood silently as they watched Ayana tend to Caroline. When she was done, she gave the group a sad look, shaking her head. "She won't make it pass tomorrow night." Bonnie rushed over to her friend's unconscious side. Rebekah grabbed onto her brother's side and sobbed. He tried to comfort his little sister but how could he when he too was a wreck?

Ayana excused herself. She had to go home and collect her grimores; there might be a way to save Caroline. Bonnie and Niklaus stayed at the hut, watching over the blonde. Rebekah was sent home, against her will, to not only get some rest but to bring Esther once she woke up.

The birds were chirping their morning song the next morning. Niklaus was sitting against the bed holding onto Caroline's hand while Bonnie slept next to her friend on the bed. Both girls began to stir. Caroline woke up with a throbbing head. "Bonnie? Nik?"

Bonnie hugged her friend. "Caroline, I'm so glad you're awake." Niklaus gave her hand a tight squeeze. He couldn't form any words. All he could think about was what Ayana had said. She was going to die. Caroline could see that something was wrong. She felt drained and struggled to keep her eyes open. Every breathe she took felt like needles were piercing her lungs. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Care .." Bonnie trailed off. She didn't know how to break the news to her friend. "What is it? Tell me!" Caroline demanded. She didn't like being kept in the dark. "Sweetheart …" Niklaus started, but he too couldn't find the right words. Different thoughts were rushing through her mind. She couldn't help but think that something was wrong with her child. She did collapse out of nowhere last night.

"You fainted last night. Ayana came to see you. She said that ..." Bonnie started. "What did she say?" Caroline's eyes were starting to water. "She said that you weren't going to make it through tonight." Bonnie couldn't hold back her tears. Niklaus pulled Caroline in a tight hug as she started to cry. "Shush love. Don't cry. We'll figure this out. You'll be fine. You're always fine, remember?" He repeated her words to her.

Rebekah and Esther chose this time to arrive with Ayana, carrying their grimores and other ingredient in a bowl. The two older witches asked everyone to wait outside while they checked Caroline over. Rebekah, Bonnie and Niklaus paced outside as they waited to be called in. An hour and a half passed by before Esther came out.

"Mother, please tell me you can save her." Niklaus pleaded. Esther gave her son a teary nod. "Would you be willing to do anything to save her, Niklaus?" She asked him. "I would give my life if it meant that she would live." He stated firmly. "Give me your hand." His mother said and he did so without questioning. She took out a blade and ran it across his palm, drawing blood. His bloody hand was placed over a bowl she was holding. When there was enough, she let go of his hand. "Wait here," was all she said before making her way back into the hut.

Rebekah wrapped her brother's hand in one of her handkerchief. Inside, Ayana helped Esther create a spell. They mixed Niklaus' blood with some other ingredients. One was the ash of White Oak tree. The ingredients boiled together in the bowl before Esther added some wine. "Caroline, if you wish to live after you are dead, you must drink this." Esther said as she walked over to the dying girl. "What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"We can not prevent your death, so we created an immortality spell. This is dark magic and required human blood. The effects are unknown. All we know is that once you drink this, you will be able to come back once you are dead, though you will not have a beating heart."Ayana explained. _No beating heart? _It sounded awfully familiar to her, like she's seen it in a movie. "You mean like a vampire? What about my child?" Caroline asked with her hands on her stomach.

"My grandchild should be fine. Now drink." Esther raised the bowl to Caroline's lips and she drank. She didn't know if this meant she was going to become a vampire or not but if it meant saving her and Nik's unborn child, she'd do it. When she finished, Esther smiled at her. "Ayana and I have found a loophole to the time traveling spell Bonnie casted to send you both back in time. We have known of a way to send you back for a while now but I saw how happy you made my son and I could not take that away from him."

Caroline should be mad at them for keeping this away from her but she couldn't. Being here was one of the best things that have happened to her. "He makes me happy too." She whispered. "We have to send you back right away. With the advanced medical care of your time, you may be able to get help before the tonic does it work." Ayana said. "Where's Nik? I want to see him." The two witches left to fetch the others. They explained what has happened and why they needed Niklaus' blood. Caroline used all of her strength to push herself off of the bed and into Nik's arms.

"Caroline." He cried. _This is it. This is really goodbye. _"Nik." Caroline cried into his chest. "It's going to be alright love. I promised to find a way to bring you back, did I not? It's for the best." He whispered into her hair. "I know, but I don't want to leave you."

"You're not. I'll always be with you. You'll always have a part of me with you. In here," he pointed to her heart, "here and here." He said as he pointed to her stomach and the bracelet on her wrist. "And I'll always have a part of you with me." He moved her hand over his chest to where his heart was and then to the shortened leather necklace he was wearing. "I also carved our names into the bow we made." He added.

Caroline only cried harder. "I love you Nik. I'll always love you."

"I love you too Caroline. I'll always love you and forever love only you." He held her tighter. He wanted to prolong her departure as long as possible. Rebekah gave Bonnie a long hug before doing the same to Caroline once Nik let go. "I'll miss you Caroline. You'll always be a sister to me. You were the first friend I've ever had." Rebekah cried. "Rebekah, I'll miss you too. Thank you for being my friend while I was here. Don't let your brothers bully you too much." Caroline managed to smile a little.

Ayana and Esther watched them say their goodbyes with teary eyes. Esther had already seen Caroline as a daughter when she suspected her and Niklaus were together. When she found out she was going to be a grandmother, she knew if anyone, Caroline would be the one for her son. "It's time." Esther managed to say. They had to get this over with sooner or later. Ayana began lighting the candles.

One last time, Niklaus hugged the only person he'd ever loved. One last time, he kissed her. One last time, he tells her he loves her. Caroline couldn't stop crying, not only because she was leaving him. But of what she had asked Esther to do once she was gone.

_"Can I ask you for a favor?" Caroline asked Esther. "Anything dear." _

_"When the spell is cast and I'm gone, can you make Nik forget about me? I want him to find someone else who makes him just as happy as I've made him. He won't find that someone if he's thinking about me, about the girl that left him. Please, promise me you will." She was being selfish and she knew it. But she didn't want him to live the rest of his life thinking about her or trying to bring her back. The spirits were generous enough to let her keep their child. They were surely going to be mad once they find out about the immortality spell Esther and Ayana have casted. She would not be able to come back to him and she knew it. _

_"I promise you my child."_

Bonnie held onto her hand as the stood in the middle of the candle lit circle. Ayana and Esther started to chant simultaneously. They could hear Rebekah's cries before everything went black.

* * *

**Ending Summary -**

Don't worry, I'm writing the next few chapters right now! It'll be posted within the next few hours. Let me know what you think about this chapter though d; I'm also updating my other stories either today or tomorrow for anyone who is also reading my other ones. Thanks & have a wonderful holiday!


	12. Pain, Suffering & Confessions

**Author's Note** -

This chapter is mostly about Caroline and what's she's going through. The next one will have more of Klaus and what he's going through since he has no memory of her. Disclaimer, I do not own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Caroline! Bonnie!" They heard Elena cried as they came to. When they opened their eyes, they were back in Bonnie's room. "I'm so glad you're okay Care!" The brunette hugged her friend before turning to Bonnie. "Bonnie, that was really fast. You weren't even gone for five minutes!" Caroline began to cough up blood before falling back onto the floor. "Oh my God! Bonnie, what's wrong?!" Elena frantically tried to wake her friend. "She's not breathing!"

"Elena, she's dead." Bonnie cried. "But she'll be fine." Elena wiped away her tears. "What do you mean? What happened?" Elena demanded, her voice cracking. "I'll explain everything. Just don't say anything until I'm done okay? I'll tell you everything." Bonnie said. Elena only nodded.

Elena had to cover her mouth with her hands to hold in her sobs when Bonnie told her Caroline had a cancer relapse. She smiled when Bonnie told her about Caroline and a guy named Niklaus. Her face changed to complete shock when she was told about her friend being pregnant and then some immortality spell that would bring her back without a beating heart. She remembered watching a movie with Caroline about vampires and how they were brought back after they died but without a beating heart. "So you're telling me that when Caroline wakes up, she'll be a vampire?"

"I'm not sure that's what I'd call it Elena. Vampires are not real." Bonnie said. "But witches are real and time traveling was possible." Elena retorted. _That was true_, Bonnie thought. _So I guess anything would be possible._ The girls have carried their blonde friend onto the bed and covered her with the blanket and were now waiting for her to wake up. It was early in the morning when Bonnie had called them over to help her practice a few spells. It was early into the afternoon now. It wasn't until an hour later since they've been back that Caroline jerked up with a loud gasp.

"Caroline! The spell worked." Bonnie said as she ran to her friend's side. Elena did the same. Caroline moved her hand over to where her heart was. "Bonnie, it's not there. My heat isn't beating." She felt different, stronger. She could hear rustling downstairs. "Esther and Ayana said that it would happen. It was an immortality spell, Caroline. You're not going to age anymore either." Bonnie explained. "Bonnie, I can hear your heartbeat. I can hear Elena's as well. I hear your Grams downstairs." She suddenly felt a new hunger come over her.

Her face started to change. Her eyes became darker, she could feel the veins underneath them form, and her teeth hurts. Fangs emerged from her mouth causing her to scream out in pain. Sheila Bennett heard the girl scream and rushed upstairs. "Girls, you need to get out of here, now!" The older witch was first shocked but then she knew what was happening and she needed to get the girls away from Caroline before they were drained.

"What's happening to her?" Elena asked as Sheila grabbed her and Bonnie by the arm, pulling them out of the room. "She's in transition. She needs to drink human blood or she'll die. She's becoming a vampire. Now tell me what happened." Grams demanded. Bonnie gave her the shortened version of the story she told Elena. "Grams, we can't just leave her inside my room. We have to help her. She's pregnant!" Bonnie screamed. Her grams was still trying to process that. The girl had traveled a thousand years into the past, conceived a child and came back as a vampire. If the spirits have not promised to let her keep the child, she wouldn't have been able to keep it in her vampire state right now. Vampires are dead and therefore could not procreate.

They heard Caroline scream before rushing back into the room. "What's happening to me?" The sun shining through the window had burned her. Sheila walked over to the window, closing the curtains. "Don't worry child, I will help you. I can see that you have a pure heart and I believe you can get through this."

* * *

Caroline spent the next few days at Bonnie's. Sheila was helping her control her urges and taught Bonnie how to create a daylight ring for her so that the sun would not burn her anymore. "I got you more blood Caroline." Bonnie handed her a cup of crimson liquid. "Your Grams told me that witches hated vampires." Caroline said as she took the cup and drank. It tasted gross. "They do, but you're my friend. And besides, you kid is innocent. Grams wouldn't ignore that."

"What kind of blood is this? It tastes gross." Caroline's face scrunched up in disgust. Bonnie laughed. "If we're going to teach you to not suck people dry, animal blood is the way to go. We can't exactly sneak into a blood bank and steal some blood bags for you."

"Thank you Bonnie. I don't know what I would've done if it weren't for you, your grams or Elena. What did you tell my mom by the way?" Caroline asked. "My Grams made up some story about how I'm going through a rough patch and needed my friend. So your mom agreed to let you stay over for a few days. You can go home tomorrow morning. We start school in two days anyways."

"I don't know if I'm ready for school, Bonnie. What will people say? I'm a seventeen year vampire carrying a child. What if I get the urge to sink my fangs into some kid in the hallway?" Caroline doubted herself. She may be a control freak but could she really control the urges?

"I trust you Caroline. You haven't tried to drain me or my grams yet. Besides, I'll be there with you." Bonnie reassured her. "If I try to attack anyone, hit me with one of those aneurysm spells." Caroline stated firmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caroline, you're home." Her mom met her on the front porch. "What are you doing standing outside, come in." Liz told her daughter. Sheila had explained everything she knew about vampires to Caroline, so she knew about the invitations, compulsions and what not. "Thanks mom."

"I've left some lunch money in your room. I know you're starting school tomorrow." Liz reminded her. Caroline was still nervous about the idea of it. She still needed a way to tell her mom that she was pregnant. Her mom didn't even know she had time travel for crying out loud! _I still have a few months before I start to show. I can wait until then._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie and Elena had picked her up for school the next morning. They were making their way into the school. Caroline had to stop a few times to calm her nerves. All of the beating hearts were distracting her. It didn't help that she could literally hear the blood rushing through everyone's veins as well. The girls were heading towards their lockers when Elena accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Elena apologized. "Don't worry about it." The guy replied. He was tall. He had brown hair and beautiful forest green eyes. Bonnie and Caroline took the look in their friend's eyes as a cue to leave. "We'll see you in class Elena. I'm going to walk Care to her locker." Bonnie said.

"Hi, I'm Elena." She introduced herself to the new guy. _Elena._ "I'm Stefan." He shook her hands before asking, "I'm new. Could you show me where history with Mr. Saltzman is?"

"Yeah, my friends and I are in that class actually." She smiled before leading the way to history class. They sat down in the back of the room. No one was in class yet. They had about ten minutes before class started. Bonnie and Caroline came in shortly after them, grabbing the seats in front of them. "This is Bonnie and this is Caroline." Elena introduced. "I'm Stefan." He smiled at the girls. They talked for a little more before the students started to file in and class began.

Stefan couldn't place it but something was off about Caroline. He could feel it as she sat in front of him. During the syllabus, it finally hit him. _She's a vampire._ He couldn't hear a heartbeat, but when he listened closely, he could hear small flutters. His brows furrowed. A human heart is stronger than that but he could hear a heartbeat if he really listened though. _What is she? _

* * *

The next two weeks of school went by smoothly. Caroline had only tried to attack three people. But Bonnie was there to stop her and then she practiced her compulsion on them, making them forget the whole incident. It was a good thing they had all been alone too. Elena surprised them all when she announced that she was dating Stefan.

It was finally the weekend and Caroline couldn't be happier. She had cried herself to sleep last night. She missed Nik. It didn't help that her emotions were now heightened along with her pregnancy hormones. She woke up feeling nauseated. She groaned before flashing herself into the bathroom. She screamed when she saw her reflection through the mirror. "Caroline? Are you alright?" Her mom knocked on her door. "I'm fine mom!" She screamed back. "Well I have to be at work and won't be back until late at night. I left you some money for lunch and dinner on the kitchen counter." She stood silently until she heard the front door open then closed.

Sighing she looked down at her stomach. It had somehow; magically grown overnight and she looked like she was four months pregnant. She needed to see Bonnie and Sheila right away. Grabbing her keys, she quickly drove over to the Bennett's. She pulled into the driveway and ran up the front steps, knocking impatiently on the front door.

"Caroline, it's not even seven yet and your knoc –" Bonnie noticed her friend's stomach and her mouth dropped. "What happened?"

"I have no idea, that's why I'm here." Caroline replied. "Let's go get Grams." Her grams had the same expression when she saw Caroline. "Do you know why her stomach had grown overnight?" Bonnie asked. "She's a vampire. They're dead. But you mentioned that you could hear your child's heart beat?" Sheila asked the blonde girl who only nodded. "Then it makes sense. Your child is still alive and is inside a dead body. It wants to get out. I'm guessing that your pregnancy will be more rapid than normal humans."

"I can't go home like this! My mom will freak out." Caroline said. "You can stay here. It'll be better for me to keep an eye on you. I will look more into this and see if I can find anything in my grimores. I would not usually encourage this, but you will need to compel your mother to let you stay here for awhile." Sheila explained. She hated vampires and a lot of witches did as well. But she'll make an exception for Caroline. _The girl hadn't even killed anyone yet._

"I'll come with you tonight when you tell your mom. I can help you pack some things." Bonnie offered. Caroline only nodded. "I think I'm going to go hunt a bunny or two. The urge for blood feels so much stronger now."

"Alright, I'll meet you back at your house tonight." Bonnie gave her friend a hug before walking her out. Her phone rang as she watched Caroline pulled out of her driveway. "Elena, what's up?" She said into the phone.

_"I know you have doubts about Stefan, so I thought you could come over tonight for dinner. He's a really great guy. Give him a chance, for me, please?"_

"Can we talk about this in person? I have something to tell you too. It's about Caroline."

_"I'll meet you at the Grill for lunch. How does that sound?"_

"Sounds great 'Lena," she said before hanging up the phone. This was not how she imagined her year to be. What Bonnie and Caroline didn't know was that Elena found out about Stefan's secret a few days ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Bonnie had lunch with Elena, she decided to check on Caroline. "Caroline, what's wrong?" She asked her friend, who was crying as she opened the door. "My mom came home during her break. She completely freaked out. I tried to explain it to her. But she couldn't accept it. She didn't accept me, something about being taught to hate and hunt vampires. So I did it. I compelled her to let me stay with you and to forget our conversation."

Bonnie embraced her friend. "It's okay Care. You had to do it. Your mom's a vampire hunter? Good thing you're staying with me then. Let's go pack your things. I know I said we'd do it tonight but I promised Elena I'd have dinner with her and Stefan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bonnie, I'm glad you made it. How's Care?" Elena asked as she answered her door with Stefan. "She's doing fine. She's probably sleeping right now." Bonnie replied. "What wrong with Caroline?" Stefan asked. It's been two weeks and he still hasn't figured out anything about her yet. "Nothing." The girls answered in unison. It only made Stefan more curious.

They were eating in silence when Elena decided to break the ice. "Stefan, do you believe in witches?" Bonnie nearly spit out her drink. "Of course he doesn't Elena. They're not real, remember?" Stefan set his fork down. "I actually do believe in witches."

"You do? What, are you going to tell me you believe in vampires as well?" Bonnie asked. She was talking like she didn't believe in any of these supernatural beings when she clearly did. "Bonnie, there's something we want to tell you." Elena said, glancing over at Stefan, encouraging him to speak up. Bonnie looked between the two. "I'm a vampire. Elena told me that you're a witch."

Bonnie's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. When she shook his hand for the first time, she felt something. She felt death, but she didn't think that he'd be a vampire! "Did you tell him about Caroline as well?" Bonnie asked. Elena shook her head. "What about Caroline?" Stefan wanted to know. Elena gave Bonnie a pleading look. "We should tell him Bonnie. I trust him. And he's a vampire; he could help her better than we can." All of the suspense was really making Stefan nervous. Bonnie nodded. "Caroline's a vampire and she's pregnant." Elena said. Stefan's face showed all of his emotions. "She's a vampire. We can't have kids."

"She was still human. It's a complicated story." Bonnie said. "How complicated?" He asked. The girls gave him the Cliffnotes version. "So what you're telling me is that Caroline was sent a thousand years into the past where she met a guy named Nik, her cancer relapsed, got pregnant then turned into a vampire?"

"Yes." They both answered. "We've never met another vampire before and maybe you'd be able to help her. She's kind of new to this." Elena said. "I'll do whatever I can." He made no promises. Baby vampires were hard to control.

* * *

Stefan had been helping Caroline control her urges over the following week. She surprised him with how much control she had for a baby vampire. She hasn't been to school either. She looked like she was about six months pregnant now. "How are you feeling?" Stefan asked her as they walked into the boarding house. "I'm always hungry and I feel sick all the time."

He just chuckled at her. He had been spending a lot of time with Caroline lately, though he did make time for Elena as well. He found that it was easy to talk to Caroline. It was easy to be comfortable around her. "Well I have some blood bags downstairs." He said. "I thought you only drank from animals? Besides, I've never drank from a blood bag before." She replied.

"They're not mine. My brother Damon came home last night. He's been killing those innocent people on the news. The blood bags are for him, though I doubt he'd drink from them. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back and don't worry about Zach. He'll be out all day." Stefan said as he made his way downstairs to the cooler of blood bags.

Caroline sat down on one of the many leather couches. The place was huge! She felt a kick and placed a hand over her stomach. Elena, Bonnie and Stefan accompanied her to a private clinic yesterday. After finding out the sex of her baby, Stefan compelled the nurse and doctor to forget they were ever there.

The front door slammed open then shut. Caroline stood up alert. A black haired, blue eyed man came into view. They stared at each other for a while before he spoke. "Who are you?"

"Caroline." She simply replied. "Well Caroline, I'm Damon and I'm kind of hungry." He said before flashing over to her. Before he could sink his fangs into her neck, she had him pinned against the wall. "Seriously? You'd drink from a pregnant girl?" She was angry. She wasn't going to let someone drink from her. What if it hurt her daughter? Maternal instincts probably kicked in because there was no way she could've had the upper hand right now. "What the hell are you?" He asked her.

Stefan came flashing into the room with a few blood bags. "Damon, I've seen you've met Caroline." The smell of blood reminded Caroline how hungry she was. She let Damon go and made her way over to Stefan, grabbing a blood bag as she took her seat on the couch again. "What's going on?" Damon asked as he sat down across from the blonde who was now drinking greedily from her second bag. "I thought it was obvious." Caroline said in between sips.

"You're a vampire. It doesn't explain why you're pregnant. It's not possible." Damon stated. If there was anything about vampires he knew for sure, it was that they couldn't have kids. "I was still human."

"I still don't get it. I've seen a vampire try to turn his pregnant wife. It didn't work. It killed both the mother and the kid." Damon was more confused than ever. I guess I have to tell the story once again, she thought.

Damon sat silently for the first time in a long time; as he listened to Caroline explain. "I need a drink," was all he said when she finished.

* * *

Things have gotten a little out of control over the next few days. Damon once again drained someone dry. The girl happened to be on the cheer squad. Stefan had had enough, so he vervained his brother and locked him up in the basement. Zach paid him a visit, trying to convince the vampire to change his ways. It only resulted in him getting his neck snapped and Damon escaping.

"Stefan, I'm here to get more blood bags for Care. She's been going crazy on them. It must be the hormones." Bonnie said as she was lead into the boarding house. "Bonnie, there's something I have to tell you." The young witch looked at him. "Damon escaped. He killed Zach. I have no idea where he is."

Bonnie ran a hand through her hair. "This isn't good Stefan. You told me how he's been looking at Elena. She could be in danger. I need you to tell me what's going on." Stefan sighed heavily. "It's Katherine. He's interested in Elena because she looks just like the girl he's been in love with for the last century in a half. He thinks she's in a tomb under Fell's Church. "

"Katherine? There's someone else who looks like Elena?" Bonnie asked. Stefan gave her a confused look. "When I was in the past with Caroline, I ran into someone who looked identical to Elena. Her name was Tatia though." He was trying to contemplate what this all meant. _How could three girls look exactly alike? _He would have to think about that later. There was something else he had to do.

"I have to get to Vicki. Damon turned her yesterday. She's reckless. I don't know what she'd do." He said before heading out. "Damon did what?!" Bonnie screamed. "Don't worry about it. Take care of Caroline. I'll deal with this." He replied over his shoulders. Later that night as she sat on the bed in the guest room of her house with Caroline, she got a text from Stefan.

"What is Bonnie?" Caroline asked as she drank from her fourth blood bag. "It's Stefan. Vicki tried to attack Elena. He staked her and Damon compelled Jeremy to forget everything since he was there." _Poor kid_, Caroline thought. Her thoughts suddenly went to Nik and she couldn't hold the tears back. Bonnie found herself growing closer and closer to her friend each day. She was comforting her more and more as well.

"Care, are you alright?" She asked the crying blonde. "Yeah. I just miss him Bonnie." Bonnie gave her friend a sad smile. She couldn't imagine what Caroline was going through. "He missed you too Caroline." The blonde vampire just shook her head. "No, Bonnie, he doesn't. Before we left, I asked Esther to promise she'd make him forget about me. He doesn't even remember us. I didn't want him to spend the rest of his life trying to find a way to bring me back. He deserved to be happy, to find happiness with someone else, someone from his time."

"Caroline." Bonnie pulled the crying girl into her arms. _Why didn't she tell me this before? She must be going through so much pain._ Bonnie stayed there until Caroline cried her eyes out and fell asleep before heading back to her own room. She just wished there was something she could do to lessen her friend's pain.

* * *

**(A Thousand Years Ago)**

"What did you mother?!" Niklaus screamed. "I helped you." She replied. He may not remember it but she did. She may have turned her family into vampires, but she knew Niklaus would forgive her one day. When he remembers, he'll forgive her because he'd be able to see his Caroline again. "No. You turned us into monsters! You put a curse one me. Remove it at once!"

"I can not, Niklaus. You are already immortal. I can not let you become a hybrid as well. No creature should be able to have that much power." She said. He was fuming. "I will kill you. I don't care if you're my mother." He said before stalking over to her. As he's about to reach into her chest and pull her heart out, a flash blurred into him, knocking him to the ground. "Mikael," he sneered from the floor. "You will not kill her boy! I shall be the one to end her life." Mikael turned to his wife, hatred in his eyes.

"Mikael, please." Esther begged. "You have brought me great shame. I will kill you just like I killed your lover and his whole family." Before she could use her magic against him, he reaching into her chest and pulled her heart out. "Mother!" Niklaus was at her side in seconds. He wanted to be the one to do it. But it would've been out of anger and impulse. He would regret it later. He didn't really want his mother dead.

"Now you'll truly be alone forever boy. No one ever loved you. Nobody cares about you. You think that your mother actually cared about you? She cursed you! She wants you to live alone for the rest of eternity. I was always right about you. You're pathetic." Mikael said. It was just a few months ago that Caroline had left without warning. He found it strange that everyone in his family have forgotten about her after her departure. Even that girl he hated, Tatia had no memory of her. It must have been Esther's doing.

When his siblings found him on the floor, holding onto their mother's body, they asked him to explain what has happened. "Mikael. He killed her. He killed our mother." Finn fled the house right away. He had always been close to her. He didn't want to be a vampire. He had plans with Sage. They were supposed to get married. Kol was scared. He didn't want his father to take his anger out on him so he too fled soon after.

Ayana heard about what has happened. She placed a spell on Esther's body, preserving it before locking it into a coffin. "You kids can not stay here. The villagers will retaliate soon. Too many people have died. Leave, go overseas. Start over." She warned them.

Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah made a promise that day to always stick together, forever.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

Yes, I added in a twist to the story. There will be events from the show but I don't want this story to be a big recap to it so I'll be adding in my own twists and what not along the way. Events from the show that I add into my story won't necessary be in order either. Okay, thanks for reading and supporting so far! Leave some feedback and enjoy your holidays!


	13. Dreams

**Author's Note** -

The story's moving a little fast right now but will slow down eventually! It's going to be at least twenty chapters long, if not longer. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter! Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**(The Year 1114 A.D.)**

"Niklaus, the group of five vampire hunters have been spotted in the area." Elijah warned. "Elijah, we're one of the first vampires to walk the earth. We do not run away from pathetic humans. I could easily rip their throats out for game." He replied. It's been a little over a century since they were turned. Over the years they've traveled across Europe, turning people along the way. Kol and Finn have also reunited with them.

"Where is our dear sister, Elijah?" Niklaus asked as they walked through the small village. "I do not know, brother." Just then they spotted Rebekah walking hand in hand with one of the vampire hunters. "What does Bekah think she is doing?!" Niklaus growled. "We shouldn't assume anything Niklaus. She has never seen any of the hunters before."

"Fine, let her get close to him. Once the others have arrived, I will not hesitate to kill them all." Nik would let his sister continue to court the hunter. They could find out some information from him.

**(Paris, France 1365)**

"Where's Nik?" Rebekah asked her brothers, Kol and Elijah, as she entered the sitting room. "He brought home a little snack, probably up in his chamber. She looked quite tasty." Kol smirked. Rebekah just rolled her eyes.

They would hear the poor human girls Niklaus brought home let out sounds of pleasure as he kissed her and what not but it would end too quickly. He himself never once over the centuries has sounded like he was enjoying whatever they were doing in his chambers. They would hear him groan in frustration then throw something across the room, hitting the wall. "Do you think Nik has ever been with a woman? From what I hear coming from his room, I wouldn't think so." Kol asked. Elijah cleared his throat, not wanting to talk about his brother's sex life.

Upstairs they could hear the shatters of a vase as it hit the wall. Niklaus came flashing into the room a few moments later. His shirt was stained with blood. He sat down on one of the couches with a bottle of scotch in one hand. "This is mother's doing! I just know it. She's trying to torment me." He chucks the bottle across the room. "So I was right!" Kol laughed, earning a glare from all of his siblings.

"I need to break this stupid curse!" He screamed. Not only was it holding him back from being the most powerful being to ever walk the earth, it was interfering with everything else he did as well. He would compel or seduce beautiful girls to sleep with him but always ended up draining them dry or snapping their neck before he could actually sleep with them. He didn't know why but just couldn't and it made him frustrated!

**(England 1492)**

_"Nik! Stop!" The girl would laugh as his human self chased after her, tickling her whenever he caught her. He couldn't make out her face. All he sees is her long golden hair. "I've caught you again love." He said as he hugged her waist from behind. She turned around in his arms and giggled. "Hum. Then you should be rewarded." He laughed, "Holding you is a reward all by itself sweetheart. But I wouldn't mind for another." He leaned down and kissed her._

He jerked up in bed. He has been having dreams of this girl everyday for the last two weeks. Every dream was of him and her back when he was still human. Her face was always a blur. The only thing he could make out was her hair. His hand moves up to his leather necklace. He couldn't remember how he's gotten it but he's never taken it off. The girl in his dreams wore a leather bracelet that matched his necklace though. He couldn't help but think that this was more than just a dream. He wanted to know who she was. Why was he always dreaming of her? He needed to know.

He pulled on a shirt and made his way downstairs. He entered the castle's extravagant dining room. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Katerina were seated at the table. They were eating bread with something slimy plastered on the sides. He took his seat at the head of the table. "Klaus, you're finally up." Katerina beamed at him. He had only met the doppelganger yesterday at his birthday ball and had charmed her into taking residence at the castle.

"Katerina, I see you are enjoying your stay so far?" He smirked. "Yes! Rebekah had taught me how to make this delicious jam." Katerina said as she took another bite. "Nik, try it! I spent all morning making it." Rebekah shoved a piece of bread with jam into his hands. He examined it with knotted brows. "Bekah, I don't thin –" He was interrupted. "Nik, I don't care. You will try it!" She pouted. He glared daggers at her. Nobody talked to him like that. She was lucky Katerina was here and he wanted to make a good impression on her. She was also lucky she was his sister, or else her heart would've been on the floor already.

Groaning, he took a bite. It tasted familiar.

_"I thought you might be hungry. That's why I brought you a snack." Removing her hands from behind her back, she handed him two pieces of bread with something slimy in between. "What is it?" He never had this before and wasn't sure if he'd want to try it. "A taste of the future," she teases, "just eat it already!" He slowly brought the sandwich up to his mouth and took a bite._

_Caroline sat down next to him, staring at him, trying to figure out what the look on his face meant. "So … how is it?!" He takes another bite, chews, and then swallows before answering her. "I like it. What do you call it?" He takes a bigger bite this time. "Bread. With some jam made from mixed berries." He laughs at her before finishing the last bite._

A scene flashed through his mind again. It was the same girl. She made him this before. "Where did you learn to make this Rebekah?" Klaus asked seriously. His sister thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. It kind of just came to me in a dream last night."

"You made this with berries and sugar?" Kol asked. He would usually make some snarky remark but he seemed to be deep in thought today. "You know how to make this jam as well Kol?" Katerina asked from her seat. "I think I've made it for a girl before." He said seriously before smirking. "A beautiful blonde may I add." This caught Klaus' attention. _Blonde? Could it be the same girl? What in the world is going on?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Niklaus, must we kill Katerina? The witches have found a way to save you." Elijah asked as he watched his brother stand in front of the fireplace. "Elijah, do not tell me you care for the girl." Klaus chuckled. "You remember Tatia. It didn't turn out to well for you, did it?" Elijah tensed at his brother's words. During their last few months as humans, Tatia did not only play with Elijah's heart but has also been sleeping with Kale and trying to get Niklaus to notice her.

"I loved her Niklaus, but that was a long time ago. You must've loved before as well. And I do not care for Katerina but I don't see a reason why she must die. If there is a way to keep her alive after the ritual is complete and you have broken your curse, then why not do it?" Elijah explained. Klaus just scoffed. "Elijah, enough with your silly reasons. We are vampires. We do not love and we do not care for anyone but ourselves. Love is a weakness, a vampire's greatest weakness. I have never felt such feelings. Katerina must die. Her life is of no importance to me, just a means to an end."

Elijah saw that he could not get his brother to understand, so he left to see Katerina one last time. He brought the tonic the witches have given him and laced it into her wine at supper that night. He had told Niklaus that he didn't care for her but he did. He felt something for her. Was it love? Or was it because she looked exactly like someone he loved? No matter, he would not let her die even if it meant going against his brother's orders.

After his talk with Elijah that night, Klaus was suspicious. He had a bad feeling about all this, so he took extra precautions. He had ordered a few guards to watch over Katerina after he had compelled her to stay in her chambers and do no try to escape. The ritual would be starting a few hours after supper and he had to get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus let Katerina's lifeless body fall to the ground with a thud, blood running down his chin. "The ritual is complete. You have broken the curse, my Lord." The witch said as she died down the circles of fire surround the other dead bodies. Klaus felt a new wave of power rush over him and it felt amazing! He flashed into the forest where he would start to transition.

Elijah had been watching from the sidelines and waited until he was sure Niklaus far enough away before flashing over to Katerina's body and taking her away. He brought her back into her chambers where she would soon wake. For now, he would have to wait for Klaus' return and hope that his brother would not dagger him for this.

It has been two days and Niklaus hasn't been back yet. Katerina had woken up a few hours after the ritual and Elijah had to compel her to forget everything that had happened that night. For all she knew, Klaus was away on important business.

It was late afternoon when Klaus finally stalked into the castle. His siblings greeted him in the dining room. "Nik, finally decided to come home?" Rebekah asked her brother. She kept a straight face but was beaming on the inside. Her brother had finally done it. He had broken the curse. Klaus didn't look happy though. If anything, he looked furious.

"Elijah, what is this I hear about you taking Katerina's body after the ritual?" He glared at his older brother. "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff, brother." Kol teased. "I saved her. I told you I wished to keep her alive and so I did. You have broken your curse so I do not see the problem." Elijah stood up to Klaus. He was the oldest out of the four and just this once, he'd do something he'd want without their opinions.

"I don't have time for your silly games Elijah. I will kill the girl no matter what. She was supposed to die and die she will!" Klaus screamed. Katerina has been listening in on the siblings' conversation and covered her mouth with her hands to hold in a gasp. She couldn't believe what she had heard. _They're going to kill me. Klaus is going to kill me._ She didn't understand what they were talking about. She has never heard of this ritual and she did not remember ever attending it. She had to get away before she was killed.

Katerina ran as fast as she could into the woods. She could hear footsteps and voices close behind her. "Katerina!" A man flashed in front of her. "Please! Please don't take me back. I do not wish to die!" She begged. "Please Trevor." The man looked at her with sympathy. "Go, head east. I will lead them west. You will find a small hut. Stay there. I will be back for you shortly." Trevor said before flashing off again. She did as told.

"Trevor! Where is the girl?" Elijah asked. His brother was furious at him. He didn't want to lose his brother's trust anymore. Klaus had given him a chance to redeem himself. All he had to do was fetch Katerina and bring her back to his brother. "She has gone west. I assume she will be heading home to Bulgaria."

**(Venice, Italy 1865)**

Mikael shoved Elijah into the bookshelf with a stake through his shoulder. Klaus rammed his body into Mikael's and they both fell to the floor. They wrestled against each other until Mikael plunged a white oak stake into his son's stomach. Klaus let out a painful cry. Mikael grabbed him by the neck and shoved him up against the wall.

"You may have broken your curse but you are still weak. You'll always be weak. I could kill you right now but why get my hands dirty when there is someone else who can do it?" He laughed. "What are you talking about old man?!" Klaus said through gritted teeth. "I'll let you in on a little secret boy. There is a girl who will be born a century and a half or so from now. She will be the only one able to kill you without a white oak stake. What's her name? Oh that's right, Caroline Forbes. So you see, I'll let you live for now and watch as she hunt you down in the future. How does it feel to know that your life will end by the hands of a human girl?" Mikael laughed again before letting him go and flashing off.

Klaus pulled the stake out of his stomach and looked over at Elijah who has already gotten the stake out of his shoulder. "Niklaus, do you believe him?"

"He had the upper hand Elijah, yet he did not kill me. I need to find this Caroline and get rid of her before she kills me." Klaus replied. Katerina was rotting in some tomb and he had just found out that he needed a human doppelganger's blood to make his hybrids. Every werewolf he had tried to turn over the centuries after he had broken his curse had failed to transition. He would have to wait for a new doppelganger to appear and he would track down this girl Mikael spoke of while he waited.

**(Present Day Mystic Falls, Virginia) **

Caroline woke up with sweat on her forehead. She had the same nightmare again. The nightmare, no, it was a memory, the one of the man who tried to kill her years ago on her birthday. This time it was more vivid and she could make out his face. It was Niklaus, her Nik. Her thoughts were racing. How was this possible? He's dead. He has to be.

Bonnie and Elena came into the room to a scared Caroline. "Care, what's wrong?" They asked. Elena had come over to see if Bonnie and her wanted to grab some take out and spend the day watching movies, like old times. Caroline looked up with teary eyes. "Elena, do you remember when I was ten? On my birthday, you came to visit me in the hospital? Do you remember anything?"

The brunette thought for a bit then replied. "When I came into the room, you had a pillow over you face. I was confused at the sight really." Caroline just shook her head. "No. Before you came in, someone was there. I couldn't remember what he looked like until now. He tried to smoother me, Elena." She started to cry. She seemed to be crying all time lately. Her life was either starting to come crashing down or it was the stupid pregnancy hormones.

"Wait, someone tried to kill you?" Bonnie asked. _How come I was never told this before?_ Caroline nodded. "At first I thought it was just a nightmare but then I realized it was a memory. I saw him Bonnie. He was the one trying to kill me. How is it possible?"

"Caroline, who did you see? Who tried to kill you?" Bonnie held onto the crying girl's shoulder, so that she stays still. "It was Nik. How is he alive? I know it was him. He said my name. I recognize his voice. He tried to kill me. He was supposed to have forgotten about me!" The girls hugged their friend. Things have just gotten a whole lot more complicated now. "I don't know how it's possible Care but we'll get through this. You're alive now aren't you? Everything's going to be okay." Bonnie said.

They helped their friend get cleaned up before ordering Chinese take out and spending the rest of the day watching Disney movies. "Who's that new girl Jeremy has been hanging out with?" Bonnie asked Elena as she chewed on some popcorn. "I don't know but Damon and Stefan seems to know her. I think they're keeping something away from me."

"What's going on with you and Damon?" Caroline asked from her seat on the arm chair. "Nothing, we're just friends. After he tried to kiss me, I made it clear that I was with his brother. He has been trying to open the tomb and rescue Katherine ever since." Elena answered. The thought of other vampires in town made the girls nervous. "Bonnie, can you open it? The tomb I mean?" Elena asked. The Salvatores had asked Bonnie for help. It's been two weeks since they came to the young Bennett witch for assistance. "I've talked to my grams and she said that it'd take both of us to open the tomb but she won't do it. There are like twenty seven vampires in there and they'll most likely try to get revenge once they're out. Grams won't risk it."

They silently finished watching Cinderella before falling asleep in Bonnie's living room. They promised to not talk about vampires for the rest of the night. Caroline twisted and turn on the floor where she slept next to Bonnie and Elena. Her stomach hurt and she felt her daughter constantly kicking. She got up and made her way into the kitchen, careful not to make any noise. She found a stash of blood bags in the back of the fridge, yanking the top off of one; she drank, hoping to stop the pain.

"You should let mommy sleep." She spoke to her daughter, rubbing a hand soothingly over her stomach. It was crazy how fast her pregnancy has been. She looked like she was eight months pregnant when she was supposed to be about three. That meant she would be due soon and it was stressing her out. She felt another kick and couldn't help but giggle.

The next morning the girls woke up glad it was only Sunday. "I have to get home and shower. Stefan wants us to meet at the boarding house later. He wants to tell us about Anna." Elena said as she finished reading her text. "Okay, we'll meet you there." Bonnie said as she walked Elena out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katherine?" Damon asked. He couldn't believe she was really here. "Bingo! It took you long enough." She smirked. "But how? You're supposed to be in the tomb!" He screamed in disbelief. "I was never there to begin with." She replied casually. Damon froze in his spot. He had spent a hundred and fifty years trying to find a way to get her out of a tomb she was never in?! "Why didn't you tell me? I loved you Katherine. I've been trying to rescue you for over a century!" He inched towards her.

"You've been a fool Damon. I on the other hand I am not. Did you really think I was going to rot in that tomb? I look out for myself first. I didn't tell you because I needed everyone to believe I was stuck in there. I had to fake my death." She stated.

"Tell me Katherine, have you ever loved me? Was any of it real?" His eyes were glossy and pleading. She felt a pint of guilt. It only lasted a few seconds though. "I love Stefan. It has always been Stefan. I'm sorry Damon."

"Then why are you here?!" He roared. He was on the edge of breaking down. He loved her. He did everything he could to break her out of that tomb just to have her show up in his room to tell him that she never loved him. _She loved Stefan. Everyone had always picked Stefan. Hell, even Elena chose Stefan over me!_ "I'm here for Elena. She's my doppelganger. There's a vampire after me. He wants to kill me and I wish to pardon myself by handing over my doppelganger to him."

Damon clenched his fists. She was right. He has been a fool but not anymore. He wasn't going to stand around and let Katherine take Elena to be offered to some crazy vampire. "So stay out of my way Damon. The same goes for Stefan. I will not hesitate to kill you both if you interfere with my plans." She was gone before he could say another word. This was not good. He had to tell Stefan right away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon paced around in his living room for hours. _Where the hell was Stefan? _The front door opened and he saw Bonnie and Caroline walk in. "Blondie, I'm surprised you can still walk." He smirked at her. "Shut up Damon. I'm not in the mood." He put his hands up in defense. They have gotten off on the wrong foot but were making progress over the last few weeks.

Damon didn't think she was all that bad. If anything, he found her interesting. It was just hilarious for him to tease her. "Where are Stefan and Elena?" Bonnie asked as she took a seat. Caroline had gone straight for the blood bags downstairs. She was drinking blood non stop all day.

Elena and Stefan arrived at the boarding house a few minutes later, looking pale to the bones. "What happened to you guys?" Damon stared them up and down. "Katherine. She tried to attack Elena when I came over to pick her up earlier." Stefan said. "She didn't waste any time, did she?" Damon groaned. He needed a drink.

"You saw her?" Stefan asked. "Yes. The little bitch came to visit before going over to Elena's. She said something about handing Elena over to a vampire that was after her because she's a doppelganger or something." Damon scoffs. "Katherine warned us to stay out of her way or else she'd kill us."

"Wait, a doppelganger? I've read about them in my grimore. They're doubles of a person and appear every five hundred years. There was something about a curse too. To break the curse, a witch, doppelganger, werewolf, vampire a moonstone was needed." Bonnie explained.

"Bonnie, you said that you met a girl named Tatia a thousand years ago and she looked like Elena as well." Stefan stated. Bonnie only nodded. "So would that make Tatia the original doppelganger? Katherine was born five hundred years after her and Elena was born five hundred years after Katherine." Stefan continued.

Caroline walked into the room at the time. "I heard the name Tatia. Bonnie, what do you mean? Are you telling me that the slut that tried to seduce Nik looks exactly like Katherine and Elena?" Elena felt a little uncomfortable about this new information. Caroline had told them stories about how Tatia had kissed and tried to ruin her relationship with Nik. She knew it wasn't her but it just felt weird that someone with her face had kissed and tried to get with Caroline's boyfriend or whatever they called it back then.

"Great. So where's Katherine now?" Caroline asked. Nobody answered her but she could tell what the answer was by the look on their faces. "She left after I showed up. But she threatened to release all of the tomb vampires if we don't hand Elena over." Stefan said. Caroline's stomach started to hurt again and her back was cramping up. "Do you guys have anymore blood bags?" She asked.

"There's a whole cooler full downstairs, Blondie. Weren't you just down there?" Damon asked. "I know but I drank them all. I need more." She groaned. Everyone stared at her wide eyed. "Caroline, there was like, at least fifty blood bags. Maybe even a hundred in that cooler." Stefan spoke. He would know. He was the one who broke into the blood bank. "And you drank at least ten before we left the house, Care." Bonnie added. Elena gasps as she saw blood drip down Caroline's legs from under her dress. "Oh my God, Care!" She screamed. Caroline looked down, feeling a hard kick in her stomach. "I think I'm going into labor."

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

Baby's on the way! Next chapter will have present day Klaus and the rest of the Originals. More of Katherine and first season events but will be a little different! Hope you liked it and please leave feedback. I think this is my third update for this story today d;


	14. Kiss Me, It's Raining

**Author's Note** -

***Corrected spelling and grammar errors!**

I've been so motivated to keep writing this story! So I'll be doing multiple updates again, today. Disclaimer, I do not own anything. Not even the song that inspired this chapter c: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What do you mean you're going into labor?!" Elena screamed. She did not believe this was happening right now. "You're getting blood on my Persian rug Blondie." Damon tried to get in one last tease before having to be serious. Caroline doubled over as sharp pains spread through her back and to her stomach. "We need to get her to a hospital!" Bonnie yelled in order to talk over her friend's agonizing screams. "It's too late." Damon said as he picked Caroline up and flashed her upstairs into a guest bedroom.

"Meredith! She's the new doctor in town. Damon said that she attacked him last week in the alley behind the Grill. Before he blacked out from the vervain, he saw her take some of his blood. She knows about vampires. Maybe she can help." Elena said. Bonnie and Stefan agreed. "I'll go get her. You guys should go upstairs. I don't think Damon can handle Caroline alone." Stefan said before leaving the boarding house.

The girls headed upstairs to not only a screaming Caroline but also a screaming Damon. "Calm down Blondie! You're breaking my hand!" He screamed. Elena and Bonnie flinched when they heard his bones cracking. "Sorry. I need to get this baby out now!" She let go of his hand. The piercing pains have subsided. Bonnie sat on the other side of the bed next to Caroline since Damon was already on one of the sides. Elena ran into the bathroom to grab some towels, wetting them in warm water.

"It's going to be okay Care. Stefan went to get a doctor." Bonnie whispered. "Thank yo –" Before she could reply, her legs cramped up. Her skin felt like they've been burned in the sunlight as another wave of pain shot through her. She latched onto Damon's arm this time, snapping it in half. Both Caroline and Damon let out a scream. "Can't you do something about the pain Witchy?" He groaned, snapping his arm back into place.

"Here." Elena handed a towel to Bonnie and the girls started to wipe away the sweat on their friend's face. "I can't do this. I can't. It hurts." Caroline sobbed. Her breathing was rapid and her legs numb. "Where are Stefan and Meredith?" Elena asked impatiently. "We're here." Stefan appeared at the doorway with Meredith. The doctor rushed over to the vampire who was again crying in pain, gripping once again onto Damon. Elena and Bonnie tried to sooth her as much as possible.

"I'll go get more blood bags." Stefan said. The smell of Caroline's blood was suffocating the room and he had to get away before he lost it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You will let me in and then forget that I was ever here once I leave. You'll have no memory of this." Stefan compelled the guard patrolling around the blood bank. He made his way inside, two black duffel bags in hand.

He grabbed as many blood bags as he could, shoving them into the duffel bags. _Caroline drank more than fifty earlier. She'll need more blood later. _He grabbed a few more than usual and squeezed them into the bags. By the time he was done, the zipper could only zip half way around. Quickly he made his way out and into the forest. It was the fastest way home and he didn't want to be spotted carrying blood bags through town.

A blur flashed by him. Then again. It was teasing him, circling him. He set the duffel bags down and flashed towards the blur only to be pushed back against a tree. "I told you to stay out of my way. Now he knows that I'm here!" The blur sneered. "Katherine." Stefan stared into her big brown eyes. "Where's Elena?" She asked. Stefan completely ignored her. "Who knows that you're here?" He asked. "That's none of your concerns Stefan. He knows that I'm here and I didn't even have time to make a deal with him yet! So tell me where Elena is and I'll be on my way. You won't ever see me again."

"I'm not going to let you hurt Elena." He retorted. Katherine gripped onto his neck tighter. "Maybe I'll just take that blonde girl you've been hanging out with. Weird. I saw her hunting bunnies with you, yet she's pregnant. She's a pregnant vampire. I'm sure Klaus would be interested in her."

"Klaus?" Stefan asked confused. Katherine only rolled her eyes. "The crazy vampire that's after me! I've been running from him for five hundred years and I'm tired of it Stefan. So give me Elena or I take that pretty little blonde friend of yours." She snapped his neck, and then everything went black for the blonde vampire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caroline, I need you to start pushing again." Meredith said. "No, I can't. I don't want to do this anymore." She whimpered, exhausted from the blood loss and pain. "You can do it Care. You're almost there." Elena said as she moved a strand of hair away from Caroline's sweaty forehead. Damon had to leave the room not too long ago. There was too much blood. Even a thousand year old vampire wouldn't be able to control their blood lust in here.

Caroline took in a deep breathe before she began to push again. "Good. Keep going. We're almost done." The doctor said. She pushed again and again. "You're doing good Care." Elena whispered beside her. Bonnie was rubbing her arm soothingly as Caroline held onto the young witch's hand, careful not to grip too tightly.

"I can see the head. Just a few more pushes Caroline and you'll be done." Caroline bit her bottom lip, holding back a scream as she continued to push. A small cry was heard as she fell back into the pillows, completely spent. "It's a girl. Congratulations." Meredith smiled as she held the baby up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Downstairs, Damon could hear the faint cry of a baby. He smiles to himself._ I never want to go through that again. _He thought to himself as he massages his hand. The front door flung open and Stefan groaned as he stepped into the living room with two large bags, his clothes were wet from the rain that had just started.

"Where the hell were you? Do you know what I had to go through?" Damon complained. "I told you. I had to go get blood bags." Stefan explained. "Yeah I heard you but you were gone for more than an hour."

"Katherine snapped my neck when I was heading back. She threatened Caroline this time. That vampire she was running from, the one that wants to kill her, I learned is named Klaus. She told me to either hand over Elena or Caroline." Stefan said. "No. Absolutely not! We are not handing over anyone. Katherine can go to hell." Damon was still upset that she had used him back then, played with his feelings and had him thinking she was stuck in a tomb. Bonnie walked downstairs at that moment. "What are you guys doing standing there? Come upstairs. We had to move Caroline into another room. The bed was soaked with blood." She told them, ushering them up the stairs to meet the newborn girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Careful with her head." Meredith said as she placed the baby girl into her mother's arms. "You're lucky Caroline. There has never been a vampire who has given birth before." Caroline only smiled, never taking her eyes off of her daughter. Elena sat next to her, tears in her eyes. Stefan, Bonnie and Damon made their way into the room. Bonnie ran over to her friend's side to get a better look at the baby.

Meredith walked over to the Salvatores. "I'll get some paper work done and get it you. Just give me a call when you know the name of the baby." They thanked the doctor before walking over to the bed. Meredith got a work call so she excused herself before heading out. "Caroline, she has your eyes!" Elena squealed. The baby wiggled its arms back and forth, giggling at her mother. Caroline smiled. "She has Nik's smile." She whispered.

"Congratulations Care." Stefan smiled at the mother and daughter. "Yeah Blondie, congrats. Too bad you didn't have a boy. I guess you can't name it after me." Damon smirked. "What are you going to name her?" Bonnie asked, letting the baby girl grab onto her pinky.

_"Caroline, what are you doing sweetheart? It's raining." They were both back at the small hut Niklaus had built. It has been days since their first fight. It was a fight that started because Tatia had kissed him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the rain. "We're going to dance." She smiled. "You could get sick sweetheart." He said as he placed his hands on her waist. Hers were around his neck. _

_"Let me get sick, because I want to experience this with you." Caroline leaned in closer to him as they moved to a silent beat. "I've always wanted to dance in the rain, even if it is slow dancing." She whispered. "Do you want to hear a story, love?" He asked her, causing her to lift her head off of his shoulder and look into his eyes._

_"Mother told me that there was a storm the night I was born. It rained non stop for hours. The midwife almost couldn't make it," he laughed, "The villagers believed that the rain was God's tears and being born during a thunderstorm was looked down upon. They didn't let their children play with me when I was growing up. I've never liked the rain ever since." It was raining, but Caroline could still see the tears building up in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry Nik. I didn't know. We can –" She pulled away from him so that they could get out of the rain but he pulled her back. "No, I've found a reason to enjoy the rain. Every time it has rained so far this year, I've spent it with you, Caroline." They continued to dance as the rain died down, Caroline humming to the beat of a song._

Caroline looks down into her daughter's blue eyes. "Raine. I'm going to name her Raine." Outside the rain was still falling at a steady pace. Drip by drip it scattered across the clear window's glass. Caroline looked over at the window wishing that it was tears of joy God was crying.

** (London, England)**

Klaus sat in front of the bar of some run down place just on the outskirts of London. His thoughts were constantly of _her_, the blonde girl he'd been dreaming of every single day.

_Ayana had warned him and his siblings to leave the village, to go overseas. Before they left though, she gave him something. "Niklaus, Esther had me spell this before she died. She wanted to preserve it." The witch handed him something wrapped up in a layer of thin cotton sheets. "What is it?" He asked. "You will be able to open it one day," was all she said. _

_He held the object in his hands, trying to feel for what it was. _

He was in the middle of drowning another shot of scotch when his last encounter with Ayana flooded his thoughts. Throwing a few bills onto the table, he quickly made his way out of the bar. He had forgotten about that object Ayana had given him. He knows where he left it and wanted to see if he could open it yet. Before he reached the door however, a new song played over the speakers.

I must be lucky or this must be my day

It's the warmth of holding you till I'm infused by your scent

I think it's something I can feel for myself

Could it get any better than this?

I'm holding my breath for a kiss

_Her arms were wrapped around his neck, head on his shoulder. They were dancing in the rain. She was humming to a song he did not recognize. "What is the name of that song? I have never heard it before." He asked her. She laughed. "It's from my time. It's called Kiss."_

_Niklaus smiled down at her. He brought her chin up so that he could see her eyes before placing a soft kiss upon her lips. "I hope I haven't ruined the moment, love." He said. She just shook her head. "No, it's perfect. You're perfect."_

Unyielding motion that's wrapped in a smile

But you seem so steady as I am burning inside

I feel the warmth as I have fallen too deep

Now I know that you know though I've been told to believe

It's just a kiss, for a kiss

The lyrics of the song filled the small bar as memories of him dancing to the sweet hums of the song came back to him. He walked back over to the counter where the bartender was cleaning a few glasses. "Excuse me mate, but could you tell me the name of this song?" He asked the young boy, no older than eighteen. "It's called Kiss, sir."

Klaus couldn't stop thinking of the girl or the dance, even the kiss they shared as he drove home. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. It angered him that he didn't know who she was or what she looked like. _Why couldn't these dreams be clearer?! No, they were memories. They felt real._ The lyrics of the song, the slow strums of the guitar kept replaying over and over again in his head.

Close your eyes and we can float away

All alone through this crowded place

Maybe you and I can find some time

Till forever or more

So baby move your lips

Come close, I need this kiss

No time to fake, I just can't explain

The sweetest touch that I just can't get enough

Could it get any better than this?

I'm hold my breath for a kiss

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

Don't hate me too much for the name of the baby! I wanted to have a good background story to it and that name just worked. Sorry if any of you hate it :[

Anyways, what do you think Ayana gave Klaus? Let me know what you thought of the chapter, please.

For anyone who wants to know what the song sounds like, it's called Kiss by TC & Sam Yang. I just adore it!


	15. Who is Caroline Forbes?

**Author's Note** -

Second update for this story today! I've already envisioned how Klaus & Caroline are going to meet and I can't wait d; Anyways, enjoy this chapter I just finished typing up.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Raine, I like it. She's adorable." Bonnie smiles. Elena reaches over and lets Raine grip onto her index finger. Caroline laughs at the friends. "She likes you guys." She says but then realizes something. "I'm a vampire. What am I suppose to feed her?" Damon and Stefan thought about this for a minute. "I can hear her heartbeat, Caroline." Stefan stated. She listens closely and surely enough, she hears it too. It small though, like the fluttering of a butterfly's wings. "I can get some formula fo –" Stefan was saying before his eyes widens.

Raine's eyes darkened and the skin underneath them formed blackish purple veins. "Ah, she's a mini vampire, mini Blondie." Damon smirks. Caroline moves her wrist to her daughter's mouth and Raine latches on, fangs extended and breaking skin. "Wow." Elena breathes out; she didn't even know she was holding her breath. Raine greedily drinks and drinks and it didn't seem like she was going to stop anytime soon. "She's going to drain you Caroline." Bonnie raises her voice a little, noticing her friend start to go pale. Caroline pulls her wrist back and watches as her daughter's face returns to normal. "You're more special than I thought, aren't you?" Caroline spoke to the now sleeping girl in her arms.

**(London, England)**

Klaus rushes upstairs to his bedroom. _Where did I put it again? Oh right._ He opens his closet and grabs a black box from the top shelf. Moving it over to his desk, he sets it down, opening it. Seating in his chair, he takes an unneeded breath. _Why are you nervous?_ He asks himself. Picking the wrapped object up, he tries the string. This time it actually lets loose and comes undone. He slowly moves the cotton sheet apart.

His eyebrows knit together, not understanding why the witch would have given him this. His fingers trace over the pattern and then he sees it.

_Niklaus Mikaelson & Caroline Forbes_

It was carved in his old Viking language. He picks the bow up to get a better look. A new memory flashes through his mind.

_"Nik! Don't sneak up on me like that." She scolded. Niklaus just laughed at her. "Sorry love, I couldn't help it." He sat down next to her at the camp fire. "What are you working on?" He asked. She frowns. "I was working on your surprise, but you ruined it."_

_He grabs the bow from her hands. Smirking he says, "Did I earn a bow already?" _

_"Nope, I'm not giving it to you anymore." She pouted; disappointed that he saw her working on it. Niklaus pulls out a blade from his pockets. "I guess I'll be the one to finish it then." He started to carve into the wood. "Hey! You're doing it wrong." She screamed, taking the bow back and began to work on it again. He chuckles. He loved teasing her._

_He sits quietly, watching her finish up. "Here, let me." He says as he takes the bow. "I'll have you know Caroline, I'm quite the artist." She watches him carve designs into the bow. "That looks amazing." She didn't know he could carve like that! _

_He sets the blade down once he finished. "Love, this bow is better than your first one." _

_"That's because you helped me with it." _

_He laughed. "All I did was carved the design. You did most of the work." He looks up but noticed that she was not sitting next to him anymore. She was standing next to the fire, sharpening arrowheads. Niklaus came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her. "Nik, someone might see." _

_He whispers against her neck, "I don't care if they do sweetheart. I want them to know that you're mine."_

The girl that has been haunting his thoughts, Caroline, that's her name. The same Caroline that Mikael had warned him about. He was now more confused than ever, mad that he couldn't see her face clearly in the new memory. He takes his phone out of his pocket and dials the only person he could that would help him. It ran a few times before someone answered.

"Elijah, where are you? I need to speak to you immediately." He stated. "Niklaus, I am actually outside of your house. I have good news." Elijah said.

**(Mystic Falls, Virginia)**

"Care, you should sit down. You did just give birth yesterday. We've got this." Bonnie says. They were moving Caroline's things into the guest bedroom at the Salvatores. Everyone decided that it would be more convenient for her to stay there and the room was much bigger than the one at Bonnie's, so the crib would be able to fit. "I can help. I don't want you guys to do all the work."

Damon came into the house carrying pieces for a crib. "No way Blondie," was all he said as he continued on his way upstairs. "I think Damon likes Raine." Stefan smiles as he came into view of the living room with a handful of toys and stuffed animals. "He actually went with me to get these." He added.

"Are we talking about the same Damon?" Bonnie raises a brow. "Believe me, I was surprised myself." Stefan said. Thought he thought it was nice to see the more human side of his older brother.

"Damon! I said to put it over there!" They heard Elena yell upstairs. "Elena, it looks better over here!" He groaned back. Caroline laughed, "I think you guys should get up there before they kill each other." Stefan and Bonnie headed upstairs, leaving Caroline sitting on one of the couches, feeding her daughter.

"Stefan!" A girl screamed from the foyer. She hears voices further into the house and made her way towards the living room. "Oh my God," The blonde girl said as she watches Raine feed from her mother's wrist. Caroline looks up, pulling her wrist away, causing Raine to cry. "Shush. Mommy will feed you later." She whispers. Stefan heard a familiar voice call his name. He smiles from ear to ear. _She's early._

"Lexi, you're early this year." He greeted her as he came down the stairs. "Care to explain Stef?" She points to Caroline and her daughter. "Don't tell me you went off your rocker and turned some innocent girl and her kid." Stefan just chuckles and shakes his head. "No, this is Caroline and her daughter Raine. It's a long story."

Lexi walks over to the pair, taking a seat beside them. "I'm Lexi Branson." Caroline shakes her extended hand. There's a crash upstairs and then a scream. "Bonnie, stop!" Elena yelled. Damon is on the floor, clutching his head. Lexi jerks her head towards the noise. "I see Damon is back as well." She says annoyed. "What brings you to town Lexi?" Caroline asks the other blonde vampire. "Oh, well it's Stefan's birthday in a few days and I visit him every year on it. I'm just a little early this year. I've heard a lot about this Elena and wanted to meet the girl Stefan had been talking about non stop." Lexi explained.

"Oh, well I'll let you guys catch up then. I should probably check on how the room's coming along anyways." Caroline gives her one last smile before making her way upstairs where arguments were still heard. Lexi watched as Caroline disappeared above the steps before raising an eyebrow at Stefan. He puts his hands up in defense. "It's not mine, if that's what you're thinking."

She rolls her eyes. "Of course I know that. You are like obsessed with Elena. So?" He sighs. "Lexi, it's a pretty long and complicated story."

"Then give me the thirty seconds, Cliffnotes version."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is adorable!" Caroline beamed when she entered the room. The white walls were now sky blue. The dark curtains and comforters are now a peachy white. The crib was on the other side of the room near the window. A cubicle, three story shelf sat beside it. It was filled with cute stuffed animals and children's book. "See! I told you she would like it." Elena smirked at Damon who just rolled his eyes.

"It's the only room in the whole house that's all bright and happy. You better like it." Damon said, staring at a still beaming Caroline. "I do, really. Thank you so much." She walks over to the crib and places Raine inside. "Time for a nap, sweetie. Hope you like the room your aunties and Uncle Damon made for you." She kisses her daughter's forehead, turning around to a shocked group.

"Did you mean that Caroline?" Bonnie asks. "Of course I did. You've all been by my side and put up with my weird mood swings without any complaints. You're closest thing to a family that I have right now besides Raine and she need you all as well." Caroline explained. Elena and Bonnie hugged her friend. They were more than ecstatic to be an aunt. Damon just stood there. He was too shocked to move.

He was practically jumping up and down on the inside but he would never admit that. He'd never admit that he saw Caroline as a friend, someone who could put up with his snarky comments and arrogant attitude. _And I will not admit that I actually like the little booger. _He told himself. "Just don't expect me to change her diapers." He said.

"Well actually, I don't think she goes to the bathroom." Caroline stated. "What do you mean?" Elena asked confused. _Babies go to the bathroom, didn't they? _"Well I tried to change her diapers this morning, but nothing. It's be a little over a day now. Don't you think she would've gone by now? Maybe she's like a vampire and doesn't need to go." Caroline continued.

"It would make sense. She does feed off of your blood." Bonnie added. "Maybe that's why you kept drinking so much blood bags, Care. It wasn't just you drinking them." Elena put the pieces together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"That is pretty complicated." Lexi said when Stefan finished telling him about Caroline, only the important parts, no details needed. "So what is she? A human that feeds off of blood?" She asks. "I don't know. Like I said, it's complicated." He answered.

"Well is it okay if I spend some time with Elena before your birthday? I want to get to know her a little more." Lexi asks.

"Sure, I'd want her to meet my best friend anyways."

**(London, England)**

"Brother, how are you?" Klaus smirked as he opened the front door then leading them back into his room. "I did not remember you as someone who liked to participate in small talk." His brother replied. "You know me so well, Elijah. What is this good news you spoke of?"

"It's about Katerina. She was spotted in Mystic Falls." Elijah said in his oh so calm voice. Klaus could feel his anger building up. "I thought she was desiccating in that tomb!" Elijah did not seem to be fazed by his brother's risen voice. "I believe she may have never been in there to begin with."

Klaus couldn't hold in his anger any longer. He grabbed the chair at his desk and throws it across the room. "I want her dead!" He screamed. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down. "I'll send someone for her. I have more important issues to discuss with you right now." He motioned for his older brother to come over to the desk where the bow still lays.

"Caroline Forbes." Elijah read as he ran his fingers along the carvings. "Did father not say she was the one to kill you?" Klaus' jaw tightens. "_Mikael _must have known something. I've been having weird visions Elijah. They're memories of when I was still human. She was there, though I could not see her face clearly. I think I loved her, brother." Klaus whispered the last line. _No, I did not love her. Love is a weakness. _He was never one to confide in anyone but Elijah was the only one who was alive back then. He was also the only sibling not daggered. Elijah had never seen his brother show this much vulnerability before.

"Memories? Are they often?" Elijah asked. Klaus only nodded. "I've been having the same problem. They're of a girl, Caroline I assume, she told me stories. Stories from this century we are in now. She taught me how to speak French. I've always wondered how I knew the language, considering I've never been to the country before." This caught Klaus' attention. He was not the only one having these new memories come back then. He walked passed his brother and heading down a long hall.

"Niklaus, where are you going?" Elijah followed him. "I need to find out more about this girl. She was a teenager back then. But she was just a little girl when I found her a few years ago. Mikael tricked me! I almost killed her, Elijah." They walked into a dark room, empty, except for the four caskets in the middle of the room. "Rebekah and Kol have mentioned having weird flashbacks before and I need answers." He lifted the first casket open. Rebekah was daggered in her 1920's dress just like he remembers. "You think that they can give you these answers?"

Klaus shot his brother a look. "I'll take what I can get out of them. I know you've wanted to reunite with them, brother. I'm doing you a favor." He pulls the dagger out with a smirk on his face. "It's time to wake up, little sister." He pocketed the dagger then walked over to another casket and doing the same to Kol.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

What do you think about Kol & Rebekah finally waking up? Do you think they'd finally remember now? The only think Klaus remembers so far are what I've written in his flashbacks/visions so he doesn't know what Caroline looks like (face wise) or how he really feels for her. She's still a stranger to him but from what he's seen, his human self seems to be in love with her. And it confuses him even more that she's alive right now but was a ten year old when he saw her but the memories show her much older. It also makes him wonder what Mikael have to do with all of this.

Okay, thought I'd just clear some stuff up. Hope you liked the chapter & leave some feedback! c:

Next chapter will be up sooner than you think!


	16. Two Member Club

**Author's Note** -

Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**(London, England)**

Klaus had a maid bring in some blood bags for when his siblings wake up. He and Elijah are sitting patiently by the door. An hour has gone by and Rebekah woke up with a loud gasp. She touched her chest, where the dagger should be before looking angrily over at her brother. "What the hell Nik!" She flashes over to him but Elijah stopped her.

"This is not the time Rebekah." He stated. As he and Klaus were waiting, he got flashes of more memories of this Caroline. "Elijah, stay out of this. He daggered me! Where's Stefan?" She demanded. Elijah looks over at Klaus. He doesn't know who Stefan was. Klaus just smirks. "Bekah, it's been a little over ninety years. I haven't seen him since the day I daggered you."

Rebekah's eyes popped. "You daggered me for ninety years?!" she screamed. Her fists were all balled up. She took a step towards her brother but turned around when another loud gasp was heard. Kol got out of his casket and smirks at his siblings. "Missed me already brother?" He asks Klaus. "Kol, do you even know how long you've been in that coffin?" Rebekah narrows her eyes at him.

Just then Kol realizes his out of style clothes and dirty hair. "I look terrible! How long was I in that smelly old thing?" Elijah sighs, _Kol will always be Kol._ "About a century, maybe a few decades longer." Klaus says casually as if it were no big deal. That was what probably set Kol off because he flashes towards his brother and pinned him up against the wall. "Get your hands off of me Kol." Klaus growled. "You should've known this would happen when you took that dagg –" Kol said before dropping to ground gripping at his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Rebekah asks. Her brothers didn't know either. Kol was screaming in pain as blood dripped from his nose. It lasted all of five seconds or so. Elijah was the only one not enjoying his brother in pain, helped him up on his feet. "Bloody hell." Kol said, whipping away the blood. He lets out a loud laugh as he looks from one sibling to the next. "You haven't remembered yet? Well this is great, just great."

It was Klaus' turn to pin his brother against the wall. "What are you talking about Kol? Remember what?" Kol just smirked. He was going to enjoy this. "Oh you know. Just some things, well a lot of things about our past. Might even have something to do with a certain blonde. Caroline? Yes, that sounds about right."

"What do you know about her, Kol?" Elijah asked. Klaus was too furious to form any words at the moment. Kol just snickers, shaking his head. _Like I'm going to tell Nik. This is what he gets for daggering me._ "Everything, brother. But I'll keep what I know to myself for now. Just in case Nik here, decides to dagger me again."

"Then I'll just try to kill her again." Klaus threatened. He did not like his little brother having leverage against him. Kol's eyes went wide and he pushed Klaus against the opposite wall. "You did what?!" Kol screamed. Rebekah and Elijah were silently watching the exchange, both wanting to know who this girl was as well. Not only did they have flashes of memories of her but Kol actually looked like he cared for someone else besides himself and that alone got them curious.

"Nik, I swear if you did anythi –" Kol said between gritted teeth. "I didn't kill her Kol. Not yet. It was her birthday after all and you know how much I love birthdays." Klaus smirked wickedly. Kol let go of his brother. That was partially true, what Klaus said. He could've killed her but he heard someone call out her name, so he left. He wanted to come back to that forsaken little town and finish what he started but the words stopped him. The words of the mysterious blonde girl in his visions stopped him.

_"I was able to survive the first time. I almost got murdered on my birthday a few hours later. And now the cancer's back and it's slowly killing me. You can only cheat death so many times."_

Kol was to pacing now. He heard about what Mikael had said back in Italy. He and Rebekah had been traveling at the time but they heard about the girl. Rebekah had wanted nothing else than to kill her as well. It was either her or Nik and she didn't want her brother to die. Kol could care less, really. But now that he remembers, it made him angry. "I'm going to kill father for this!" Kol kicked the chair Klaus had been sitting on.

His siblings watched him. They were trying to understand everything, understand what all the flashes of memories meant and what Mikael had to do with everything. Kol is the only one with answers but he wasn't going to tell them. Whatever his answers may be, it must be important. This Caroline Forbes must be important if Kol was acting like this.

**(Mystic Falls, Virginia)**

It has been two days now since she moved into the boarding house. Two days since Lexi arrived. Lexi, Stefan and Elena have been spending a lot of time together. Bonnie was spending the majority of her time with her grams, learning more about her powers. Damon had killed Mr. Turner out of rage because Lexi was back. They probably had a history that Caroline did not want to know about.

Caroline came upstairs to her crying daughter. She was sipping on a blood bag with another on in hand. Once she was close enough to the crib, Raine's face changed. She finished up the bag she was sipping on and picked her daughter up and carried her over to the bed. "It's only seven in the morning baby. You're already hungry?" She places her wrist over her baby's mouth. Raine sunk her mini fangs in and drank.

Raine has kept her up all night, wanting to feed every hour or two. She only hoped Raine's need to feed so often would die down. Caroline had to feed more often as well since her daughter rejected blood from the bags. She only wanted her mother's blood.

"Is little Barbie hungry again?" Damon asked from the doorway. Caroline looks up at him. "Yeah, she seems to be hungry all the time now." Raine was still drinking from her wrist. Damon picks up the other blood bag Caroline had been carrying and brings it over to her. "Here, you're going to need this if you plan on letting drink from you like that."

Caroline pulls her wrist away and grabs the blood bag. "Can you hold her for me? I need to clean up." She asks him. She had blood all over her. Raine had giggled after she burped blood all over her mother's new shirt blouse. "You're kidding." He gave her a questioning look. Damon had been the only one that hadn't held her daughter yet; even Lexi had asked to hold her.

"No," she replied as she gently placed Raine into Damon's arms. "Be careful with her head." Damon just rolled his eyes. "I know what to do Blondie."

"Because you've done it so many times," she replies sarcastically before heading into the bathroom. Damon looked down at the little girl in his arms. She giggled up at him, waving her small arms back and forth. "You think this is funny, don' you?" he said to her. It only made the baby giggled louder.

**(London, England)**

"Kol, it has been two days. Are you going to tell us what we want to know now or what?" Rebekah whined as they sat at the dinner table together. Kol took another sip of blood from his glass. "Where's the fun in that Bekah?" He smirked.

Klaus groaned in annoyance. He was getting tired of his brother and quickly reminded of why he was glad Kol was daggered for so long. "What do you want Kol? What would make you tell us what we want to know?" Klaus asked. Kol grinned. "Give me the dagger you used on me and tell me where you saw Caroline."

His siblings each raised an eyebrow with him. "Fine, deal," Klaus handed him the dagger he's been carrying in his pocket. "Last time I saw her, she was in a hospital." He added. "Nik, do you take me for a child? I want to know where she is, as in the city, not what kind of room."

"Mystic Falls, Virginia. Now tell me what you know." Klaus glared. Kol smirked. _You and I have a lot to catch up on, Caroline._ He was going to have to make a quick visit to the States soon. _Besides, I'm going to be an uncle._ Kol was in his own little thoughts and his siblings couldn't help but notice him smile a genuine smile for a second there. "Kol." Elijah snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Oh right. You see, a long time ago, back when we all had embarrassingly long hair –" He began to tell his story. "Get to the point." Klaus sternly said. He was getting more annoyed by the second. Kol put his hands up as if saying 'alright alright'. "Fine, if you want to skip all the good parts about a handsome fellah named Kol who had all the village girls swooning over him." Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes. _You're so full of yourself._

"Please continue Kol." Elijah said. "Where was I? Anyways, one day our dear mother told us to look for a girl in the woods, a blonde girl. Mother said that she was from the future or something like that. So we found her and took her back to our cozy little hut. Bekah became like sisters with her. She was my only friend. I told her everything, you see. Elijah, you even seemed to like her." He looks over at Klaus and smirked. "But Nik here, that's a different story. So helplessly in love with the girl, I swear I heard you cry for days after she left."

Klaus scoffs. He didn't love. He never did. "Kol, if you think I'm going to believe your silly story, you must be taking me for a fool." The younger Mikaelson just took another drink from his glass. "Believe what you want, brother. But I've done my part; I told you what I know." _What I want you to know. _

Rebekah fell off of her chair, gripping her head just like Kol had when he woke up, blood dripping from her nose. She pulled herself up and looked at Kol. She remembers. Kol raises his glass to her. "Welcome to the club, Bekah."

Her eyes start to tear up.

**(Mystic Falls, Virginia) **

Damon walks into Stefan room, only to find Lexi lying across the bed comfortably. He plops himself onto the bed besides her. "You need to stop Damon." She says, turning to face him. "Stop what?" He asks innocently. "With the killing, it's causing too much attention."

He runs his hands up her arms. "Should I be doing something else instead?" Lexi has him pin underneath her in less than a second. "I'm older than you Damon. You need to stop or I'm going to stop you." He just smirks up at her. "I like you like this, on top of me." She rolls her eyes before getting up and heading out of the room. "See you at the Grill tonight!" He yells after her. Elena and Bonnie had decided to throw a birthday party for Stefan tonight at the Grill. They all know about it, the whole school knows about but Stefan didn't.

Damon was still in his brother's bed when his phone rang. Liz was calling him. "Liz, what can I do for you?"

_"Damon, I know you've heard about Mr. Turner's death." She said._

"Oh yes, animal attack." He smirked.

_"That's what we told the public. You and I both know that it was a vampire. Have you seen anyone suspicious in town lately? We need to find the vampire whose been killing all these people as soon as possible." Liz spoke with urgency. _

"No, I haven't. But I'll let you know if I do."

_"Alright, thank you Damon." Liz hung up the phone. _

He was met by Caroline, Raine, Lexi, Elena and Bonnie downstairs. "A house filled with beautiful ladies, lucky me." He greeted them. They just rolled their eyes at him and continued talking. He shrugged it off and went straight for the bar, pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"So Caroline, you're going to be at the Grill tonight, aren't you?" Lexi asked. Caroline just looked down at her daughter. "I don't know. I can't just bring Raine with me. There will be too many questions."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides, Raine needs to go out and get some fresh air as well. You haven't left the house since she was born, Care." Bonnie said. "It's Stefan's birthday." Elena added, hoping that it would get her friend to come. She looks down at her daughter again and sighs. "Okay, I'll go." She told the now smiling girls before speaking to Raine. "We're going to go wish your Uncle Stefan a happy birthday tonight."

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

So Kol & Rebekah remembers! Kol wasn't telling them everything. He wants to go see Caroline first before saying anything. He thinks that she might have forgotten about them too, but now Rebekah remembers. Will she tell Klaus? He is her favorite brother .. Humm. You'll find out next chapter! And there'll be a little more drama back in Mystic Falls.


	17. Like Your Father

**Author's Note** -

Disclaimer, I don't own anything. But I hope you like this chapter d;

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

By the time Caroline arrived at the Grill, it was already packed. She was carrying her daughter in her arms as she scanned the place for Stefan. She was going to wish him a happy birthday, hang out for a bit then leave. She didn't want to run into any of her friends from school. They would ask too many questions. It was too late, because Matt and Tyler were already walking over to her.

"Caroline? I haven't seen you since the beginning of summer! Too bad we don't have any classes together." Matt said. Tyler just stared at her weirdly before speaking. "Who's this?" He was referring to the baby she was carrying. "My daughter, Raine," she simply said. They gave her a shocked expression.

Matt was doing the math in his head. _Okay, so summer's about three months._ _School had started for about two months now. She didn't look pregnant the last time I saw her. If she was, she would've probably been two or three months pregnant at the time. _Tyler seemed to be doing the same math. "Did you have her early or something?" Tyler asked.

Caroline just nodded. It was true but not in the way that they thought. "Oh well, okay then." Tyler said, it was kind of awkward for him to see her with a kid. She was the perfectionist, the head of every club and committee at school and in the community, so to see her with a daughter was strange. A few other students from school probably heard their conversation, because Caroline could hear whispers being spread around.

_"That's why she hasn't been to school." _

_"I saw her with some guy making out behind the school once!"_

_"Do you know who the dad is?"_

She was trying to block out their gossip but couldn't. "Do you know where Stefan is?" She asks Tyler and Matt. "Yeah, he's over by the bar." Matt answered. She thanked them before walking over to Stefan. "Happy birthday, Stef." She smiled at him. He grinned when he saw that she arrived with Raine. "Thanks. How does it feel to finally be out of the house?"

"I actually should get going. There are already a lot of rumors going around." She answered sadly. Stefan listened and he could hear them too. "Anyways, thanks for coming. Be careful on your way back."

"Don't worry, I will. I'll just go say bye to Elena and Bonnie first." She turns to the girl sitting besides Stefan. "I'll see you later Lexi." Lexi gives her a warm smile and a little wave to Raine before Caroline headed off to find the others.

Damon waited until Caroline walked away before heading over to the bar. Stefan notices him and groans. "I'm going to go look for Elena." He jumps off of the stool and went to search for his girlfriend. He was in no mood for Damon. He just wanted to enjoy his birthday.

Lexi rolled her eyes when Damon sat down beside her. "Don't ruin your brother's day, Damon." She warned. "I'm here to warn you. The sheriff had asked me to help take down the vampire that's been killing all of those innocent people. So you should get out of town while you still can."

She glared at him. "What, so you were just going to set me up? Though it was you who kill all those people?" He just smirked. "I was but I had a change of heart. You should be thanking me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline strapped Raine into her car seat. She notices her face starts to change. "I'll feed you once we get home okay?" She smiles before shutting the door. Tight arms wraps around her neck, slamming her into the now closed car door, causing Raine to cry. "Katherine?"

"You're smarter than I thought." The brunette said. "What do you want?" Caroline asked as Katherine's grip tightens. "I wanted Elena! You and the Salvatores have been getting in my way, always spending time with her. I can't even get her alone, let alone kidnap her. So I'm going to kill you instead. Maybe that'll teach them not to mess with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stefan! I left your present in the car. Don't move, I'll be right back!" Lexi exclaimed before running out of the Grill. She walks over to her car in the parking lot when a loud thud was heard. Then the cry of a baby filled the air. Recognizing the two scents, she flashes over to the scene.

Katherine removes a stake from her jacket, raising it above Caroline's chest. Caroline wasn't afraid though. All she could think about was her daughter. Her daughter needed to feed from her to survive. She didn't want to die. She couldn't die, not yet.

A flash of blonde hair knocked the stake out of Katherine's hand, sending the brunette flying across the parking lot. "Caroline, are you okay?" Lexi asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you."

"You little –" Katherine said as she slams Lexi onto the cold, hard concrete. Caroline takes her phone out and dials Damon's number. She didn't want to disturb Stefan from his party. She quickly informs Damon of the situation as Lexi tries to push Katherine off of her. Caroline didn't know what to do but she knew she had to help, so she pulled Katherine off, shoving her against the car.

She couldn't hold her for long; Katherine was much older and snapped her neck easily. Caroline's body fell to the ground. Katherine was quick; she picked up the fallen stake and shoves it into Lexi's chest. The blonde girl's eyes went wide with hatred. Damon came to the scene just as Lexi's body turned gray and veiny. Katherine turns to him and threw him a smirk. "Take this as your warning Damon. Next time, I'm killing her." She points to Caroline. "I'll give you a week to hand over Elena. That should be more than enough time for you all to say your goodbyes." She was gone before he could get to her.

Stefan ran passed Damon and to Lexi's dead body. He was worried about her. It shouldn't have taken her so long to get his present, so he went looking for her. "What happened?" Stefan asked, his eyes teary and then he looks over at Caroline. Relief flooded his features as he realizes she's alright, just out of it right now. Damon came over to Caroline's body and picked her up. "Katherine attacked them." He places her into the passenger side of her car before getting in. "I'm taking her home." He tells Stefan, who is also picking up Lexi. Stefan only nodded. His birthday had taken a turn for the worse. He only hated Katherine more now.

**(London, England)**

"What's going on?" Klaus asked as he watched Rebekah and Kol exchange knowing looks. Rebekah turns to her brother and started crying. "I – you – Caroline," she said. She was too emotional to come up with the right words. Klaus groaned. He was getting tired of all the vagueness.

"Bekah, I can't understand you if you talk like that." He said. She just looks over at Kol. He rolled his eyes. "I was hoping to have a little more fun here before I left. Now I have to take everyone with me?" He whined. Rebekah wiped away her tears. "You were going to go see her without me?!" She yelled at Kol.

"That was the plan until you decided to remember as well. It's not fun anymore since I'm not the only one who knows." He replied. Rebekah glared at him. "Nik is going to kill you once he finds out."

Klaus and Elijah glanced over at each other, both confused and curious as to what their younger siblings' conversation is about. "If he kills me, then there will be one less uncle." Kol retorted to his sister. This caught the two older Mikaelsons' attention. "Rebekah, Kol, what are you two talking about?" Elijah asked. He knew that Kol couldn't be an uncle. Neither him, Klaus, Finn or Rebekah had any children before they were turned.

Rebekah opened her mouth to answer but Elijah fell to the floor, clutching his head as blood poured out of his nose. Kol groaned. "I liked it better when it was just a two member club." His sister kicked at his shin. _Selfish bastard_, she thought.

**(Mystic Falls, Virginia)**

Elena was holding Raine, trying to calm her, but she just kept crying. Her face would change back and fourth from hunger. Bonnie and Elena were back at the boarding house, waiting for Stefan and Damon to return. They said something about talking to Sheriff Forbes. Damon had asked Stefan to bring Lexi's body to Liz so that she would believe that the vampire killing everyone was dead.

Stefan of course didn't agree at first but gave in when Damon promised not to kill anyone anymore and that they would bury Lexi afterwards. So that's why the girls were upstairs in Caroline's room, waiting for her to wake up and trying to calm her daughter at the same time.

Caroline woke up groaning in annoyance. Her neck stung and ached. "Caroline, thank goodness you're okay!" Bonnie said from beside her. Elena carried the crying girl over to the bed. "She wouldn't stop crying. I think she's hungry." Caroline took Raine from her friend's arms. "Shush. Mommy's right here." As if hearing her mother's voice was all she needed, Rained stopped crying and smiled. Caroline laughed. "Here you go sweetie. You must be starving." She places her wrist over her daughter's mouth but this time, she didn't latch on. Raine just kept smiling up at her mother. Caroline realizes why her daughter has been crying non stop. "You were worried weren't you? I think you got it from your father. He worries way too much."

Bonnie giggles. She understood what Caroline was talking about. She saw it with her own eyes. _Like father like daughter_, Bonnie thought.

**(London, England)**

Elijah picked himself up, wiping away the blood and then smoothing out his suit. "Nice of you to finally join the club, Uncle Elijah." Kol smirked. "Kol, I did not appreciate you keeping this to yourself, let alone try to go to Mystic Falls alone. You should've told us." Elijah scolded him. Rebekah laughed at her brother's scolding.

Kol replied with, "I did tell you. Do you not remember my little story? It's not my fault Nik didn't believe me." Rebekah glared at him. "Kol, I didn't even believe you." She said. Klaus was the only one left out of the loop now and he didn't like it.

"Would one of you please explain to me what in the world is going on here?" He yelled. He was boiling with anger and annoyance. "Nothing is going on here, dear brother. But a lot will be going on once we get to Mystic Falls." Kol chimed as he skipped out of the dinning room. "Oh and you should control that temper of yours. You're going to be a father. Don't want to be a bad influence, now do you?" He added before disappearing into the corridor.

"I hope it's a girl." Rebekah beamed, looking straight at Elijah. He was the only one who understood what she was talking about anyways. Elijah just smiles. Klaus runs his hands down his face. "Elijah, would you care you enlighten me on the situation? Why are we going to Mystic Falls? I have no intentions on seeing Katerina at the moment." He groaned once again. _Why do I feel like I'm repeating the same question over and over all night? Why can't they just answer me?_

Rebekah threw her favorite brother an annoyed yet sympatric look. Sighing, she answered him. "Nik, you're going to be a father. The girl you've been having flashes of memories about is Caroline, the mother of your child. So hurry up and remember. I want to go see my nephew or niece." She said.

He just shakes his head. "Bekah, your story is more ridiculous than Kol's. First you say that I'm in love with this girl. Now you're saying she's having my child? It's not even possible. I don't even know the girl." Rebekah looks over at Elijah for support.

"Niklaus, she is telling the truth. I do not know why we lost all memories of her but both Kol and Rebekah are telling the truth." Elijah said. "I don't believe you." Klaus stated. "Yet you believed father when he told you she would be able to kill you without a white oak stake?" Rebekah raised an eyebrow at him. Klaus said nothing. He was paranoid and scared that Mikael might have been right, so he did what he had to. He looked for the girl Mikael spoke of.

"Nik, you loved her. I know you still do. You just don't remember. Who do you think made you that necklace you haven't taken off in over a thousand years?" Rebekah asked him. Klaus looks at her then down at his necklace. He touches the leather.

_A scene played across his t_was_houghts. He saw himself, his human self, chopping wood. Then he saw Caroline running towards him, beaming. He asked her what she was doing here. Klaus could feel all of Niklaus, no his old emotions rush through his veins. He was worried; extremely worried because she was out in this heat._

_"I wanted to give you something." He gave her a confused looked. She laughed then motioned for him to bend his head down. She placed the leather necklace over his head. He looked at her then at the necklace. It was a little too long but he didn't mind. No one has ever given him a present before. "So, do you like it?" She asked him, biting her bottom lip._

_"If it's from you love, I'd like it no matter what." She jumped at him, hugging him happily. He stumbled back a few inches before catching his footing and hugging her back. "I was so afraid you'd hate it!"_

He looks up at his sister and replied, "Caroline." Tears glossed his vision, blood running from his nose. He was beyond mad. He was mad that he didn't believe his siblings. He was mad that he was the last one to remember and it had taken him so long to do so. He promised her he'd find a way to bring her back, to be with her again and it was put off for a thousand years. Kol walked back into the dinning room at that moment. "Why didn't he get the painful headaches?" Kol complained. Elijah and Rebekah gave him a look that basically said 'Watch what you say, Nik is seriously not in the mood.'

Klaus threw his chair against the opposite wall and connected his fist with the wall behind him. He was about to give the wall another punch when he remembers his conversation with Caroline.

He told her he wouldn't do that anymore. "Mikael didn't forget. He knew and he tricked me. He wanted me to kill her!" Klaus balled his fists up, drawing blood from his palms. His chest was heaving angrily. You know the saying, if looks could kill, then his would murder thousands. "Pack your bags, we're leaving right away." He said as he flashed off to his room.

"I hope Katerina is still in Mystic Falls. I need someone to take my anger out on." Rebekah said. She was still mad for being daggered so long but the thought of being an aunt calmed it. She just really didn't like Katherine and it didn't help that she looked exactly like Tatia. Kol snickered. "I would love to get my hands on that one too. I do not like her one bit." Kol snickered some more, remembering those were the exact words he told Caroline about Tatia.

Elijah shakes his head at his younger siblings. He secretly hoped Katherine would have left by the time they arrived. After all these centuries, he still didn't want to see her dead. Yes he was going to hand her over to Klaus when he found her, but it didn't mean it liked the fact that she was going to die or worse; be tortured for all eternity, begging for a death that would never come.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

What did you think of Katherine in this chapter? Instead of making only Kol & Rebekah remembering, I decided to make Elijah remember too. But then I felt bad that Klaus didn't remember and how he'd be suspicious of his siblings if they all left to Mystic Falls without him. So I thought he should remember too! Now it's just a matter of time before he's reunited with Carolin and then more drama and events from the show will occur :[

Anyways, let me know what you think!


	18. It's Me Again

**Author's Note** –

I should've had this up earlier, sorry! I finally got a new charger for my phone, so I was a little too excited over that … Dead phone for days! Disclaimer, I don't own anything.

I was listening to **It's Me Again by Nasri **as I wrote this (chapter's title), okay, enough with my randomness. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"This is where we're going to be living?" Rebekah scrunched her face. They have just arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia and it was around eight in the morning. "It's hideous." Kol stated. Elijah had made a quick call to some of the connections he had. He had gotten them a small house; no one owned it so there was no need for an invitation. It was better than the cheap hotels that the town had. "Stop complaining. We're here for a reason." Klaus said as he walked inside.

Rebekah and Kol grumbled, but followed their older brothers inside anyways. "So when do we get to see Caroline?" Rebekah asked as she sat down on one of the plastic wrapped couches next to Kol. "Soon enough, I have to take care of a few things." Klaus told her, stepping into another room to make a phone call. Elijah got a text just then.

He waited until Klaus was back before saying anything. "Niklaus, I have some news." Klaus gave him a look, telling him to continue. "Someone from my trusted circle has informed me that Katerina would like to make a deal with you." Klaus scoffed. "And what kind of deal was she planning on making?"

"She has offered to hand over the doppelganger and in return, she wishes for her freedom." Elijah replied. Klaus' eyes sparked up. For five hundred years he has been wondering why he couldn't make hybrids. For five hundred years he has been hunting down Katerina and waiting for the new doppelganger. "Where are they?" He asks.

Rebekah looks over at Kol worriedly. "They are both here in Mystic Falls." Elijah answered. Rebekah got up from her seat. "Nik, are you seriously still thinking about your stupid hybrids? You should be thinking about reuniting with Caroline!" She was furious. Her brother could be so stubborn sometimes. Would he really give up family for some wolves?

"I have been waiting too long for this Bekah! I need to build an army. Mikael is still out there somewhere." Klaus screamed back. "You have been waiting longer for Caroline!" Rebekah was not giving up. "I didn't even remember her, so how could I have been waiting for her? What if she doesn't even remember me? And if that spell didn't work? She could be dead for all I know!" Klaus clenched his fist. He was not going to hit his sister.

"Nik –" Rebekah was cut off by Klaus who raised his hand. "No. We are not talking about this anymore." He turns to his older brother. "Elijah, contact Katerina. I will meet her later today to collect the doppelganger." He walked out of the room before anyone could disagree with his decisions.

"Our brother is a fool." Kol finally spoke. Elijah mentally agreed and went after Klaus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Katherine smiled to herself when she got a text from one of Elijah's vampires in his trusted circle. All she had to do was go get Elena. She didn't think she'd get a reply so soon from an Original. She flashed out of her apartment and made her way to the boarding house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

At the boarding house, Caroline was up in her room with Raine. She almost died last night. She didn't want to ever leave her daughter's side from now on. She was about to head downstairs to grab a blood bag when a cry was heard in the crib. Caroline walked over and picked her daughter up. "Hungry already? I just fed you ten minutes ago." She whispered with a smile.

Bonnie walked into the room just as Caroline place her wrist to Raine's mouth. "Hey Care." The young witch smiled. She was still trying to get used to seeing her friend with a baby. "Hi Bonnie, what's up?" The blonde vampire asked without taking her eyes off of her daughter. "Elena's coming over. We thought that it'd be a good idea to all stay in today and have lunch together."

Pulling her wrist away, Caroline looked up at her friend. "Sounds great, since I wasn't planning on leaving the house today either." Bonnie gave her an understanding smile. "You're looking a little pale." She pointed out. Caroline looked down at her arms and noticed it too. "I haven't feed all morning. I've been up since six, feeding Raine non stop every thirty minutes."

Bonnie gently took Raine from her arms. "Go get a blood bag. I'll watch her for you. She's going to drain you dry if you don't get some more blood in you." Bonnie said. Caroline gave her a gratified smile. "Thanks, I'll be right back!"

Caroline made it down the steps just as the doorbell rang. She flashes over to the door and opened it for Elena. "Caroline, is Bonnie here yet?" The brunette said as she steps over the threshold. "Yeah, she's upstairs with Raine. I was just on my way downstairs to get a blood bag."

"Oh, go ahead then. I'm going to go wake Stefan and Damon up. Who knew vampires could be so lazy." Elena laughed. Caroline giggled before flashing off. She grabbed two blood bags from the cooler before making her way back upstairs. Damon and Stefan made their way into the living room where Elena was just entering. "You know we heard that right?" Damon smirked.

"Good, because it's true." She answered. They would usually be asleep for another hour or two after what happened to Lexi last night. "You're all here, how convenient." A voice called out behind Elena. Damon rolled his eyes. "Katherine. I thought you said we had a week." She just shrugged. "I did but it looks like Klaus' brother is in town and ready to pick up the doppelganger."

Elena stiffens. She didn't even know the vampires who were taking her and why. "Why does Klaus want me? Who is he?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "Do you really want to know?" Elena and the Salvatores nodded. "You owe that much." Damon said. He wasn't going to hand Elena over but he wouldn't hurt to get some more information out of Katherine.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Since Klaus is probably going to kill you anyways." Katherine began. "He and his family were the first vampires ever made. Klaus is the deadliest and strongest, he's a hybrid. He's part werewolf part vampire. I don't know why he wants you though but he does. So you see; when the biggest, baddest, vampire or hybrid whatever is after you, you run. That's what I've been doing and I'm sick and tired of it. You're my only hope. So you're coming with me." She grabs Elena roughly by the arm.

"I'm not just going to leave with you if it meant that I was going to get killed!" Elena screamed. Suddenly the front door flew open and Elijah walked in. Katherine's eyes doubled in size. "Elijah." She stuttered. She was wondering how he knew she was here. _He is an Original after all._ "Katerina, it's been awhile." He said. "I would suggest you let the girl go." Katherine looked at him confused. "What? No! Klaus wants her and I want my freedom."

Elijah just shook his head. "No, Klaus does not want the doppelganger anymore. You should leave if you value your life, Katerina. I'm not the only one in town. My whole family is here and that includes Klaus." Katherine's face fell and went pale. She was out of there before anyone could blink another eye. "Is it true? Does Klaus not want Elena anymore?" Stefan asked. He wasn't sure if this was all just an act and Elijah would just take Elena after Katherine left.

"It is true. There's someone more important to him." Elijah explained. "I apologize for the intru –" Bonnie walked downstairs and into the living room, interrupting his apology. She drops her phone, mouth hung wide open. "Elijah?" She gasps. Elijah just smiles. "Bonnie, it's a pleasure to see you again. It been a thousand year, hasn't it?"

Everyone looks between the two. "What's going on?" Damon demanded. Bonnie looked over at him, not knowing what to say, still in shook from seeing Elijah again. The front door flew open once again and Klaus strutted into view. "Elijah, did you really think I wouldn't follow you? I saw Katerina leave not too long ago. I promised I'd spare the new doppelganger, not her!" He was angry that Elijah would let his emotions get in the way.

"Oh my God." Bonnie whispered in disbelief. Klaus notices her for the first time and his expression changed to one that mirrored hers. "You're Klaus?" She asks. He just continued to stare at her. "Bonnie, it's nice seeing you again. Where's Caroline?" He asks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline places her now sleeping daughter into her crib. She then heard a familiar voice say her name. _It couldn't be._ She flashes downstairs to a room full of people. Her hands went over her mouth to muffle her shocked gasp. "Nik?"

Klaus jerks his head over to the bottom of the stairs. He couldn't believe it. It was her. His Caroline was really here. She slowly walked towards him, still not believing it. He met her halfway, walking just as slowly. When he was just an inch away from her, her familiar scent filled his nostrils. He pulled her in for a tight embrace. "Caroline." He said.

For the second time since they've been turned, Elijah saw his brother tear up. Caroline held onto him just as tight, and then pulled back with tears in her eyes. "How are you here? You're supposed to be dead." He gave her a small smile. "Mother did the same spell she used on you to turn us into vampires." Caroline let her tears fall. He moved his hands to her cheeks, wiping them away. "Don't cry love. I promised you I'd find a way for us to be together again, remember?"

She just shook her head. "No, you weren't supposed to remember. You were supposed to have forgotten about me. Esther promised me she'd make you forget." Caroline cried. Klaus' face fell. It was full of hurt. "You asked her to take my memories away?" She nodded. "Why?" He spoke gently, his tears falling. "You were going to spend the rest of your life, wasting your time, to try and bring me back. The spirits wouldn't have allowed it. I knew but I didn't want to make you lose hope." She said between sobs.

He hugged her again. "You shouldn't have done that, love. I did forget. I didn't remember until yesterday." He pulled away, holding her face between his hands. "I had to live a thousand years without you, Caroline. I had to live with an empty feeling in my chest, not knowing what was missing. I kept having flashes of memories of us every time I slept. Do you know how frustrated I was, not knowing who the girl that haunted my every thoughts were?"

Caroline placed her hands over his. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know Esther was going to turn you. I just wanted you to live happily, to find someone else that would've made you just as happy as I've made you." Klaus shook his head. "I was happy. I was happy with_ you_. How could think that I could love anyone else? Did you forget everything I promised you? Even though my memories were gone, I still managed to keep my promises." She looked up at him surprised. "You mean you haven't …?" She trailed off.

He just chuckled. "No. Ask Elijah if you don't believe me. I've broken quite a few vases." She looked over at Elijah who just nodded. He understood now, why his brother had broken so much furniture and killed the girls he brought home way to quickly. Klaus had never slept with anyone else nor loved anyone else. He's been keeping his promises for a thousand year even if he did not know it. Caroline smiled before hugging him again. "I'm so so so sorry." He gently stroked her hair. "I love you Caroline. I've loved you for a thousand years regardless if I remembered or not. The love I have for you doesn't die, ever. Not even a spell could've changed that. I was afraid that you would've forgotten about me as well."

She laughed into his chest then looked up. "I promised you I'd never forget you, Nik. If I did, then you would've just made me fall in love with you all over again anyways." He nodded, "I would have." He then looked down at her stomach. "Did you …?" He tried to ask. She just beamed and grabbed his hand. "I want you to meet someone." Ignoring everyone else, Klaus was pulled upstairs. They did always seem to be in their own little world when around each other.

Bonnie and Elena were both teary eyed. They were happy for their friend. Maybe she could finally have her happily ever after. Elijah smiled. Klaus had shown more humanity in the last few minutes than he had in the last thousand years. He may not be as hopeless as Elijah had thought. There could still be hope for his brother, the murderous, sadistic hybrid.

Stefan and Damon were watching the reunion in silence, both very confused before everything finally clicked. Damon chuckled. "I guess Katherine shouldn't have attacked Caroline then, huh?" Elijah looked over at the older Salvatore and sighed. He was glad he had warned her in time. Klaus wouldn't have been too happy about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

They were walking hand in hand towards the crib. "You didn't miss much. She's only five days old." Klaus looked over at her, sad that he wasn't there for the birth of his daughter. He would have to spend the rest of eternity making it up to them.

It was as if their daughter had sense their presence because she was wide awake now. Caroline picked her up. Klaus began to tear up again, _I'm a father. I'm actually a father._

Caroline glances over at him, silently asking him to take her. He moves his arms up as the small girl was placed into his them. Saying that he's nervous would be an understatement. Their daughter was so small, so fragile. Caroline held her own tears back. She never imagined that this moment would actually happen. "Raine, I named her Raine."

Klaus snapped his head up, surprised, shocked. "It was raining when she was born, just like her father." He smiled down at his daughter. He loved the name. "I wanted you to have another reason to love the rain." She added.

"Raine," Klaus tested the name out, "It's perfect. She's perfect." Caroline smiled widely. And as if Raine had understood her father, she started to giggle. Caroline wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her head on his back. "I've missed you, Nik. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I've missed you too, Caroline. I shouldn't have let you leave. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I just let you go. I will never make that mistake again. I'm never going to leave you again. I'm not going to leave either of you. I'm here to stay this time, love." He promised, never taking his eyes off of their daughter. _I will not be like Mikael. I won't let myself treat you like he did me. I'll be the best father, for you._

* * *

**Ending Summary** –

Klaus was insecure in the beginning. He was afraid that he'd treat his daughter poorly, like how Mikael had abused him. Elijah went after him and talked some sense into him. It wasn't easy. & then the reunion! That story doesn't end here though. There's a lot more! Like tomb vampires, werewolves, Mikael & of course Finn/Esther.

Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading once again. Leave some feedback. Don't be too harsh! d;


	19. Uncle Kol

**Author's Note** -

Hope you're all having a happy New Year's and New Year's Eve, depending on where you are! :D

Just a little chapter. Another one will be up tomorrow or super late tonight, with more Klaroline interaction and what not. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Caroline, her eyes –" Klaus stated in disbelief. "I know. She's special. She's been feeding off of my blood." Klaus looks up at her then back down at Raine. "Maybe you should try feeding her. She's hungry." Caroline added. He looks at his daughter's face as it shifts from vampiric to human. Caroline removes her arms from him so that he can sit down on the bed. Slowly and carefully he raises his wrist to Raine's mouth.

Never once has he openly let anyone drink from him. It wasn't a smart thing to do unless you wanted to be sucked dried then staked. His daughter immediately latches on and drinks. Caroline sat down beside him and smiles. Elijah walked into the room just then, deciding that it would be a good time since he's given them some time alone already. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Niklaus?" He walks towards the couple and their child.

Raine pulls away once she's had her fill. "She's never done that before. I would usually have to pull away before she drained me." Caroline frowned. Elijah was still shocked. "She's a vampire?" He asks. Both Caroline and Klaus shook their heads. "No, I can hear her heartbeat." Klaus says. Elijah listens closely and he hears it too. "I believe she's a hybrid, brother." Elijah concluded.

Klaus perks up and stares at his brother in the eyes. "What about the werewolf gene?"

Now it was Caroline's turn to look between the brothers. "What are you talking about?" She asks them both. Klaus turns to her. "Mother had an affair with one of the man from the wolf village. I was the result. That is why I am part vampire and part werewolf."

She reaches over and lets Raine grab onto her pinky. "Then what would our daughter be?" She asks. "I don't know, love."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah was met by his younger siblings in the living room when he got back home. "Where's Nik?" Rebekah asked. "Already left to collect the doppelganger? Always so eager, our brother." Kol smirked. Elijah shakes his head. "Niklaus no longer wants the doppelganger. He is with Caroline and Raine."

Both Kol and Rebekah flew out of their seats. "Who's Raine?"

"Their daughter." Elijah simply replied. Rebekah's eyes sparkled with joy, turning to Kol; she stuck her tongue out at him. "I told you she'd have a girl!" Kol rolled his eyes. "So he just ditched us? I was the one who wanted to come here in the first place!" He pouted. "We will be having lunch together around one at the Salvatore Boarding House. I suggest you all go and get ready." Elijah said before making his exit, not wanting to hear his siblings argue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nik, she's taking a nap. Stop staring." Caroline laughed. Raine fell asleep shortly after feeding and Klaus has been standing beside her crib watching her sleep for the last half an hour. He's still the same protective man she knew. Caroline yawns. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

She nods, "Just tired. Raine has kept me up all morning, feeding her every thirty minutes." He takes her hand and pulled her towards the bed. "Looks like you need a nap too. Come, I'll stay with you." They got into bed and he pulled her close, missing the way she felt curled up against him. "You didn't change one bit." She says. "Love, I've changed. I'm a monster. I killed and tortured thousands of people over the centuries."

"I still love you." She yawned again. "You might change your mind once you find out what I've done." He stated. "Tell me what you've done then. But it won't change the way I feel about you." She said. He tried to find any traces of a lie in her words but they way she said it, so sincere, he couldn't. Sighing, he began his story. "It was 1492, I went by Klaus …"

She laid there silently against him as he told her about the curse and how he broke it. He told her about all the vampires, werewolves and witches he used along the way. She only half listened to his story. The other half was listening to the sound of his voice and contemplating how much she missed it. "I saw her leave here earlier. She goes by Katherine Pierce now." He finishes.

"Katherine?" Caroline asks. "Yes, like I said love, I did not fancy her. I only compelled her to stay at the castle until the ritual." She shakes her head. "No, she almost staked me yesterday, but ended up snapping my neck instead."

"She did what?!" Klaus growled. He knew he should've gone after her when he saw her leaving earlier. Nobody hurts his family and gets away with it. Anger boiled up inside of him. He would have to make her death a hundred times more painful once he finds her again. Not even Elijah's pleading would be able to save her. "I'm going to kill her, again." He promised, kissing the top her Caroline's head.

"Do you have to?" She asked. He sighed, sometimes Caroline was just too kind and forgiving for her own sake. "Yes. But that's tomorrow problem. Right now, sleep." His arm tightens around her waist as she yawned once again. "Okay. Don't let me sleep through lunch." He chuckled, "I won't. Now sleep." She closes her eyes and let sleep take over. Her only worry was that when she woke up again, he would be gone and then realizing that it was all just a dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was way passed twelve o'clock and Klaus still hadn't woken Caroline up. He actually asleep himself, purposely wanted to skip lunch and stay in bed with her. Downstairs, the front door's bell rang. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol have arrived. Elena was the one to answer the door.

"Good afternoon Elena." Elijah greeted her. "These would be my younger siblings, Rebekah and Kol." They both stood behind him, staring at Elena intently. Rebekah shrugged. "You're pretty than the first two." She says. Elena smiled, hoping that was a good thing, knowing how much Caroline and the younger Originals hated Tatia and Katherine. "Nice to meet you, come in." She ushers them inside and towards the living room.

The Salvatores and Bonnie just finished setting up the plates in the dinning room and made their way over to the Originals. "Stefan?" Rebekah's eyes widened. "Have we met?" Stefan asked, confused. She knew her brother must have compelled him before she was daggered. "Yes, a long time ago. But never mind. Where's Caroline? I want to meet my niece." Rebekah scanned the room. "They're upstairs." Bonnie replied. Rebekah jerks her head back towards the witch before flashing over to hug her. "Bonnie! I've missed you." Kol took his sister's little distraction to make his way up the stairs.

Rebekah pulls away and notices Kol was nowhere in sight. "Where's Kol?" Bonnie laughs, "I think he went upstairs."

"What?! That little –" She began before flashing off. "Are they always like that?" Elena asked. "I'm afraid so." Elijah answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline let out a shriek when someone jumped on top of her. "Caroline!" Rebekah screamed happily. "Rebekah?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. She was hugged before she even got an answer. "Rebekah, you're going to break my back." Rebekah let out, "Sorry. I just missed you so much!" Klaus groaned as he too got up. "Bekah, get out!" He wanted to spend some more alone time with Caroline but that clearly wasn't going to happen.

"Can you guys keep it down? You're going to scare my little niece." Kol said from across the room. Everyone looks over at him. "Kol! What are you doing with my daughter?" Klaus yelled as he got out of bed. "What does it look like brother? I'm holding her, if it wasn't already obvious." Klaus reached for Raine but Kol just flashed over to Caroline. "Don't do that Kol, she's a baby!" Klaus continued to yell, annoyed at his little brother.

Raine was giggling in her uncle's arms. "She's having fun, see! I can't believe you had her trapped in that little cell." Kol said as he sat down next to Caroline and his sister. "It's called a crib, moron." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh, Caroline. Nice seeing you again, darling. You look good for a mother." He winked at her. Klaus couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw Caroline smile at Kol's compliment. His younger siblings continued to talk to Caroline and ask her a bunch of questions, completely ignoring him. He walked out of the room and headed into the dinning room where he found everyone else bringing the food out.

"Niklaus, where are the others?" Elijah asked as Klaus took a seat at the table. "They're upstairs stealing Caroline and Raine away from me." He groaned. Bonnie and Elena laughed. "They just miss her and are probably really excited to meet their niece." Bonnie said. Rebekah entered the room with a frown. "Nik! Tell Kol to stop hogging Raine. He wouldn't let me hold her." She pouted.

"It's not my fault she likes me more than you." Kol smirked as he walked into the room with Raine in his arms. Klaus just glared at his siblings. He was the father and it was like they've forgotten that. Caroline finally joined them as everyone took a seat at the table. She sat next to Klaus and held onto one of his hands. "He wouldn't let me hold her either." She told him.

"Kol, if you wanted a kid, you should've married one of the village girls that were swooning over you." Bonnie laughed. "Caroline was prettiest girl in our village and Nik already called dibs. So there was no one else. I'm way too handsome for those peasant girls. You might have been worthy of courting though. Too bad you left before I got the chance to show you my charming side." Kol smirked at Bonnie who blushed like crazy. Everyone at the table either scoffed or rolled their eyes. "Let's eat before Kol tries to seduce Elena here, too." Rebekah said as she picked up her fork.

"Brother, how do you plan on eating with Raine in your arms?" Elijah raised an eyebrow at his little brother. "Elijah, I've learned a few things over the centuries. Don't worry about it." Kol grinned. Caroline just shook her head.

* * *

**Ending Summary **-

Nothing too big in this chapter. Leave feedback and let me know what you want to see happen in future chapters! d;

*The Originals in this chapter are a lot nicer because it's a continuation of the reunion. I'm not going to be writing them all fluffy in every chapter but I didn't think they'd be all evil and "I'm going to rip your throats out" when they're around Raine & Caroline. You will see them more violent but not in this chapter.

Sorry for anyone who saw them as a little OOC. None of the "big drama" stuff has happened yet so yeah. You will see Klaus more violent and bad ass whatever in future chapters. Thanks for reading!


	20. Marked

**Author's Note** -

Sorry for the lack of updates!Blame Supernatural! I just started watching it on Netflix, lol.

Next chapter will show the Original's more violent side. There will also be a few deaths.

Revised a little ~

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

Katherine watched from afar as every Original left the boarding house, all but Klaus. Elijah's words played over and over again in her head. There was someone Klaus wanted more than her. _Caroline, it must be_, she thought. The brunette doesn't know why Klaus would be so interested in the blonde but she was going to find out. Klaus had taken everything from her and she was going to get revenge. She left after a few more hours of spying. The sun was starting to set.

Raine was asleep in her crib. Not taking short naps like she usually does, but actually sleeping and most likely for the rest of the night. Caroline hopped into the shower, letting the warm water fall down her body. From the other side of the fogged glass door of the shower, the sound of someone removing their clothes could be heard. The sliding glass door opened to reveal Klaus, who smirked at her as he stepped into the shower.

"I thought you were leaving with the others?" She looked at him curiously. "I was but I forgot that there was something else I needed to do," he whispered into her ears as he pulled her closer. She giggled, still not believing that someone could stay faithful for so long. He started to kiss her along her neck and you know what that does. She ran her hands down his chest before slamming him against the cold tiles of the wall.

He was surprised by her aggressiveness. She leaned in close to whisper in his ears. "How were you able to keep your promises when you couldn't even remember?" She just had to know. The curiosity was killing her. He had her slammed against the tiled wall this time. Her back hit it with such force she swore she heard the tiles crack. "Do you really want to know?"

Caroline nodded. His lips were on hers in an instant. He pulled back smirking. "We're bonded sweetheart," he told her. She looked at him confused. He just kissed her again instead of answering. There would be time for questioning later. Right now, she just wanted to feel him.

She woke up the next day with an arm wrapped around her waist. Turning around in Klaus' tight embrace, she stared up at him. She was so afraid that it had all been a dream. But here he was, sleeping beside her. He hadn't snook out during the night. He stayed. Caroline leaned forward, placing a soft kiss upon his lips, careful not to wake him.

It didn't really matter since he had already woken up an hour before and was now kissing her back as he hovered over her. He pulled back, noticing where her eyes were gazing. She ran her fingers along the small scar on his neck. "Sorry," she said. Klaus chuckled. "What's so funny? I bit you," she frowned. He pushed her hair back, revealing the same small scar on her neck. "I bit you back, love."

He lay back down and she moved to snuggle against his bare chest as he wrapped the covers around them again. "We're not healing. It left a scar," she said more to herself. Klaus kissed her forehead. "I told you sweetheart, we're bonded." She knows that they're bonded but what does that mean? He noticed her eyebrows knitting together as she thought about his words. "Werewolves bound themselves to their mate as a code of loyalty," he spoke.

"How does it work?" Caroline asked. "It's an intimate process, three steps," he explained. "The first time would be slow and sensual. The second time would be aggressive, maybe even animalistic. That's when a bond would be created, making it impossible for either one involved to be with anyone else until it's completed. And we did that last night," he added. "Step three," he said as he ran his fingers along the scar on her neck. "What happens when the bond is complete?" Caroline wondered. If the second step, which would also be the second time they slept together, made it impossible for him to be with another woman, what would step three do?

"It creates a mental bond between us," he said. "And I thought last night was because you missed me, but it was just to complete a bond," she teased. "The bond can't be completed unless we bite each other love. And if I remember correctly, you bit me first," he smirked. The pout he received from her was adorable. She didn't know why but she had this sudden urge to sink her teeth into his neck. She tried to calm the urges but the need to taste his blood clouded her thoughts.

Klaus struggled with the same feelings. With centuries of practice, he was able to control the urge to dig his fangs into her neck. But once he felt the sharp prick of her fangs pierce through his skin, his eyes immediately flashed yellow and all self control was lost. Step three is all about marking and claiming one another. The scars signified their claimage. Caroline was his and he was hers.

A loud knock brought them out of their thoughts. "Caroline? Let's go shopping!" Rebekah yelled from the other side of the door. Klaus groaned, "I just want to stay in bed with you all day. Maybe if you ignore her, she'll go away." He managed to say in between kisses. "I can hear you!" Rebekah yelled again. Caroline laughed before pushing him off of her. She hurried into the bathroom, rushing through her morning routine to get ready.

When she came back out, Klaus was already dressed and surprisingly feeding Raine. She must have woken up while she was getting ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline was looking through a rack of clothing with Rebekah. "Do you think they're okay?" Caroline asked the other blonde. Klaus had suggested that she leave Raine with him. He wanted to make up all the lost time with his daughter. "They'll be fine as long as Nik doesn't get frustrated and drain her," Rebekah stated. Caroline stared at her not only in shock but also in panic.

"I was kidding. She's his daughter. He wouldn't harm a hair on her pretty little blonde head," Rebekah reassured her. The blonde Original had a pile of clothes in her arms already and they've only spent about ten minutes in the store. "Bekah, how much clothes do you need?"

"I'll probably need the entire store since Nik daggered me for the last ninety years," she answered. "He daggered you?" Caroline asked, not quite understanding. Rebekah had to explain about the daggers and white oak stakes to her. She also told Caroline more about them being the first family of vampires, the Originals. Caroline was wondering why Henrik wasn't with them; he was dead. "So what does that make me? Esther used the same spell to turn me into a vampire," she asked Rebekah.

Rebekah thought about this for a moment. "I guess that would make you an Original as well," she concluded. Caroline nodded. She may be an Original but she hasn't lived as long as them. She wondered if it was maternal instincts or the strength that came of being the first vampire that helped her pin Damon when he tried to feed off of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus had Raine in his arms as he instructed the compelled workers. They were standing in what would be the library of his new mansion. He had made a call to have the property bought when he first arrived in Mystic Falls. The renovations should be done in a couple of weeks. He had compelled quite a few workers and even paid another dozen or two.

He had told Elijah that he wouldn't use Elena's blood to make hybrids. He was the only one of his kind but Raine was also the only one of her kind. They were both hybrids and she should be the only hybrid he needed. But what if Mikael attacks? He couldn't protect everyone. He looked down at his daughter. He was considering the options again. An army of hybrids would come in handy especially now. He had to keep Caroline and Raine safe now that he's found them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie walked towards her car in the middle of the parking lot of the Grill. Anna was leaning against her car waiting for her. "Anna, what do you want?"

"I want you to open the tomb," she replied. Bonnie sighed. She already told the girl she couldn't without her Gram's help. "You know I can't do that. There are over twenty vampires in that tomb that are probably going to want revenge once they get out. I can't risk that," Bonnie told her. Anna took a step closer to the witch. "Please Bonnie. I don't want to free the others. I just want my mother. We'll leave town and never come again. I've spent a century and a half figuring out a way to free her and you're the only one who can help me."

"I'll think about it," Bonnie said defeated. She knew how Anna must've felt. She had watched Caroline go through the same thing, being separated from the one she loves. "Thank you," Anna smiled before flashing off.

Katherine watched them from the alley of the Grill. She smirked to herself. She was going to make sure all of the vampires in that tomb got out. The more chaos there was the better. She would need it if she wanted to get to either Caroline or her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is where you're staying?" Caroline asked as she helped Rebekah carried her bags up the front porch. "Yes, apparently Elijah couldn't find a better place," she answered annoyed at her living conditions. The smell of blood hit the air as the entered the living room. The bodies of three dead girls were scattered on the wooden floors.

Kol was feeding off of another girl on the couch. He drained the girl before getting up to greet them. "You didn't tell me Caroline was coming over," he smirked at his sister. "Is it always like this?" Caroline asked a little disgusted at the sight. "You should see Nik. At least I leave their hearts inside of their chests," Kol defended.

It was hard for her to imagine her Nik like that. He was always sweet around her. Though he did tell her about how much of a monster he'd become, she still couldn't picture it. He even told her about all the people and supernaturals he had killed and tortured in the 1400's. Yet she still saw him as the human she fell in love with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus brought Raine upstairs to the nursery, the only room in the whole mansion that was finished. He designed it himself. He placed his sleeping daughter into her new crib before making his way downstairs. A girl was waiting for him at the bottom of the steps.

He had compelled her on his way over to the renovations. "Hello sweetheart," he smiled. She pulled her hair back, exposing her neck to him. He attacked it immediately, draining her in seconds. He let her body fall to the ground once he was finished, not even bothering to clean his mess up. He would compel someone else to take care of it.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

So Katherine is sticking around town for a bit. She wants to free the tomb vamps to cause a little chaos for the Salvatore's & Originals. During the chaos, she plans to either kidnap/kill Caroline or Raine to get back at Klaus for killing her in the sacrifice ritual and then killing her family. She doesn't know who Caroline or Raine is to Klaus but plans to find out.

Bonnie is going to try and convince her Grams to open the tomb so that Anna and Pearl can be reunited.

Klaus is still killing and feeding off of humans. He also plans on making hybrids to protect his family, especially Caroline & Raine since Mikael is still out there. He knows Elena is Caroline's friend but he could care less. He's not giong to change his ways anytime soon.

Caroline witnesses Kol's killings. She's disgusted but Kol tells her that Klaus is worse. She doesn't change her mind about how she feels for him though. She still loves him no matter what. What if she sees Klaus kill or torture someone? And if he does make hybrids by using her best friend's blood, how will that change things?

The Salvatores will hate Klaus for sure. Will they hate Caroline as well?

*I'm not following the storyline of the seasons either. I'm just using some of the events but with a twist so that it evolves more around Klaus & Caroline. PLEASE leave feedback!


	21. Conflicted Emotions & Decisions

**Author's Note** -

Sorry for the long wait again! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

After spending some more time with Rebekah, Caroline arrived back at the boarding house to find Raine in her crib with a new stuffed animal. Klaus was nowhere in sight. He must have dropped her off only a few minutes ago. Her daughter had a tight hold on the little unicorn beside her. The girl already loves the plush.

Caroline quickly got changed into her nightgown. Climbing into bed, she soon fell asleep. She wished Nik could've been here with her.

Stefan and Damon waited until they heard Caroline's even breathing before they spoke. They needed to make sure she was asleep, not wanting her to overhear their conversations. "So what do you think about the Originals?" Stefan asked. "I don't trust them. They may be all sweet and sugary around Caroline but Katherine was scared for her life. That should mean something," Damon answered.

Stefan nodded. He had to agree. He knew Katherine and nothing made her shiver the way Klaus did. Katherine also said that Klaus was after Elena. "So what do we do?" Stefan asked. He saw Caroline as a friend and Raine was his little niece now. She was Damon's niece as well. Damon thought about it for a minute or two. Caroline and Raine had made the short list of people he cared about but that didn't mean he was going to accept her little boyfriend.

"Keep an eye on Blondie's lover. There's something about him I don't like," the older Salvatore stated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark out. Bonnie and her Grams are just outside of tomb. Anna was nervously pacing behind them with a blood bag in hand. "Thank you so much for this," she said again. It had taken hours for Bonnie to convince her Grams to help the girl. "Just keep your promise. Take your mother and get out of town," Sheila stated. Anna only nodded.

She had used Jeremy at first to get close to his family. That's how she found out the location of the tomb. But she had really fallen for him in the weeks that they've been together. She would have to say goodbye to him before she left. Maybe he'd go with her.

Bonnie held onto her Grams' hand. They both began to chant. Anna had stopped her pacing and was now staring at the tomb's entrance intently. The witches' nose began to bleed but they didn't stop. Katherine needed to wait for the perfect moment before making herself known to them, so she hid just outside of the cave's entrance to the tomb.

The heavy door of the tomb began to shake before slowly moving to the side. It opened half way before stopping completely. Bonnie fell to the hard ground, exhausted. Her Grams was in no better shape. Anna flashed inside, looking for her mother immediately. After finding Pearl, she feed her mother some blood before flashing her out.

"Thank you," Pearl managed to say in her weak state. The two witches nodded before pulling themselves off of the ground. The two vampires disappeared without another word. Katherine chose this time to enter.

"Hum, I see you've opened up the tomb. Saves me the trouble of forcing you," she smirked. Bonnie was pushed behind her Grams. "What do you want?" Sheila glared. Katherine didn't answer the old witch. The brunette vampire just flashed over and snapped the woman's neck. Bonnie fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably as she tried to wake her dead grandmother.

Bonnie was furious! She stood up, raising her hands, hoping to inflict some pain onto the evil vampire. She couldn't. She was too emotional to concentrate. Katherine knocked her unconscious, annoyed at the witch. Walking into the tomb, she stared at all the desiccated vampires. "Mystic Falls could use a little excitement," she spoke to no one in particular.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kol! What is this?" Klaus yelled angrily as he spotted the dead girls in the living room. "I was having a little fun. You're overreacting more than Caroline," the young Mikaelson said. Klaus groaned. He couldn't deal with this right now.

He went up to his room, changing into a nothing else but a pair of sweat pants. Climbing into bed, he couldn't help but notice how cold the sheets felt. He scolded himself for leaving Raine in her crib alone. He was waiting for Caroline to come back but when he heard her enter the boarding house, he just left.

Why did he leave? He didn't know either. Everything just seemed too good to be true. After a thousand years of being alone, he finds out that there are two people who would never leave him. He would be lying if he said it didn't overwhelm him.

He had already made plans to kill Katherine, which Caroline didn't really mind, and to take Elena's blood. That she would mind though. He wanted to tell her about it, that's why he waited. He wanted to explain to her why he was going to do it, to make hybrids. Maybe he left because he thought she'd hate him and then he'd lose the two people he love. She'd finally see him as the monster he truly was.

But what if she didn't? Maybe she'd understand. He was so conflicted. He didn't know what to do. Caroline was the one that he had loved, still loves. He trusts her more than anyone in the world. He knew he wasn't the same man he was before but he wasn't sure he could be the sadistic killer he had become either.

He wouldn't think about this anymore. Sleep, yes, that's what he needed. He'll decide if he tell her or not tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Bonnie woke up, she was still lying on the ground next to the tomb's entrance. The grimore she had used with her Grams was there as well. Bonnie cried again, noticing her dead Grams once more. She slowly got up and stepped inside of the tomb. Using the flashlight app from her phone, she scanned the place. It was completely empty.

Her heart sunk. This was bad, really bad. She had to warn the others, quickly. Rushing out of the tomb, she grabbed the grimore and began dialing Caroline's number. She pressed the cancel button, remembering something she learned from Ayana.

She flipped through pages of the grimore. It was Ayana's. It's been passed down through the family generations after generations. She found the spell she was looking for. Bonnie didn't know if she should do it or not. It would change everything. But she would have her Grams back and that's all the encouragement she needed.

Caroline would hate her for this because the spell would affect her and Raine as well. She only hoped that her friend would understand one day. One day they'd all remember again. The young witch left the cave, rushing home to collect some candles. The spell had to be done as soon as possible. Bonnie let the tears fall from her eyes. She hoped that Caroline had spent as much time as possible with Raine and Klaus because they were going to be separated once again.

_I'm so sorry Care. I have to do this. I can't lose my Grams. I'm sorry_, Bonnie kept repeating to herself over and over again.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

What do you think the spell Bonnie is going to do it? She says it will change everything and bring her Grams back. But it will affect Caroline & Raine. She also said that they'd all remember one day. Hummmm.

Anyways, next chapter will have more on the tomb vampire's attack at Founder's Day. Caroline isn't Miss Mystic Falls. Elena didn't win but she was still in the competition. Bonnie's spell will be performed next chapter as well.

Let me hear your guesses!


	22. Gone

**Author's Note** -

I haven't slept in over a day, so forgive me if this chapter sounds funny ..

I need to work on my writing skills ...

Anyways, I don't own anything! Enjoy and hopefully I'll update later tonight, when I wake up d;

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Bonnie read over the spell again. She kept mumbling it under her breath until it got it. "Okay, I think I have it down," she said to herself before lighting up the candles placed around her Grams' lifeless body. Taking a deep inhale, she began to chant. She could feel the energy rush through her fingers then up her arm. Letting out a piercing scream, she fell over. A low groan sounded from behind her.

Her Grams, she was awake! "Bonnie, what did you do?" Sheila demanded. She knew she was dead or was dead. If her granddaughter brought her back, it would have major consequences. "I did a spell. I had to bring you back Grams. You're the only family I have left," the young witch cried. "What spell," Sheila asked, "what spell did you do?"

Picking up her grimore, she showed it to her grandmother. Sheila ran her hands through her hair. "Dear child, do you know what you have done?" Bonnie was confused. She did the spell to bring her back. Ayana had warned her that it would affect Caroline and her unborn child but what changed? "Come, we need to check on the others," Sheila got up and ushered Bonnie out of the cave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline was woken up the next morning by Raine's cries. "Shush, sweetie. Mommy's right here," she whispered as she picked her daughter up. An arm warped itself around her waist from behind. She turned around, startled. "Nik! When did you get here?"

"Just got here, love. I needed to speak to you," he released his hold on her. Of course she wouldn't have heard him. He hadn't even bothered to knock. "What is it?" She looked at him worriedly. He focused his eyes onto the floor. He had to tell her. She was the only one he couldn't lie to.

He backed up to the bed and took a seat on the edge. "I want to make hybrids," he started. Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. She was going to say something but he continued. "But I would need to use Elena's blood," he added. "Are you going to kill her?" She asked him fearfully.

He shook his head. "No, I need her alive, sweetheart. Since her blood is the solu –"

"So you're going to use my best friend as your personal blood bank?" She interrupted him, nearly shouting. For the passed day or two, she had learned as much as she could about his thousand years without her. He was lonely, that much she knew for a fact. But he wasn't anymore. So what the hell was he thinking?

"Why do you need to make hybrids? Your daughter is a hybrid. If this is about being alone, know that you're not. You have me. You have Raine and the rest of your family. What more do you want?" She yelled. She was furious. She knew he changed but the one thing she thought wouldn't change was his 'family above all' mentality.

"I _need_ the hybrids, Caroline! Mikael is still out there. I can't always protect you and Raine. I've just got you back and I'm not ready to lose you again. I'm going to take Elena's blood and build my army, with or without your support," he yelled back angrily. He was foolish to think she would understand. He had thought that she'd understand but looks like she didn't. He cursed her and her big heart sometimes. Why couldn't she be selfish just this once?

Caroline's face softened. If he thought she didn't understand, _he_ was wrong. His face showed anger but she saw right through his façade. He was _scared. _He had always been good a masking his fear with anger. She walked towards him until she stood right in front of him. "Nik, I know you're afraid of losing us, but we're not going anywhere. I may not be a thousand years old, but I'm still an Original. I'm not easily killed," she tried to reassure him.

He glanced up at her before looking back down at the floor. He had forgotten about that. He had always thought that he and his family were the first vampires but it was Caroline. "I'm still going to make hybrids. It's for the best, love," he wasn't going to back down on this. "Nik, please think about this. Elena's my best friend. She has been by my side for as long as I can remember," she pleaded. She didn't know if she'd be able to forgive him if he went through with his plan.

_"Caroline!"_ Someone called out.

Klaus looked towards the door. Someone was downstairs. Grabbing Caroline's hand, he pulled her down the stairs with him. Raine was securely tucked in her mother's arm. The voice was Bonnie. Caroline was confused as to why they were here so early in the morning.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" The blonde vampire asked. "Caroline, you're okay. I was so worried," the young witch hugged her friend carefully so wouldn't hurt the baby. "Why wouldn't she be?" Klaus eyed her suspiciously. Bonnie looked up at him, her eyes full of guilt. Caroline knew that look. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked at her friend again, though this time her eyes were full of tears. "Katherine killed my Grams last night before freeing all of the tomb vampires," she said. Caroline gripped Klaus' hand. He hadn't let go once they got downstairs. Caroline was scared for their safety. She had never fought before. She didn't know if she could handle the century and half years old vampires. "But I brought her back. She's alive, Care," the dark haired girl added.

Klaus looked at the young witch, his eyebrows furrowed. He has lived a long time and met a lot of witches. So he knew a thing or two about magic. Bringing someone back from the dead was considered dark magic. There would be consequences. "What does this have to do with Caroline?" He asked sternly.

Not knowing if she should tell them or not, she kept quiet. She thought the warnings or consequences whatever must've been false, because both Caroline and Raine were fine. They're still here, standing right in front of her. Noticing her hesitation, Caroline pushed, "Bonnie?"

"I brought Grams back with a spell Ayana gave and taught me. It's like a time travel or reversal spell. Everything from when we were sent back to our time by Esther and Ayana would change. We'd be living in an alternative future. She told me that you and Raine wouldn't be here, that everyone from our time, the twenty-first century, would forget you. It'll be like you never existed. And that nobody from the past would remember you either. That'd we'd be living in an alternative future. But when I casted the spell, nothing happened! My Grams was alive again but that was it. I checked on Matt and Elena earlier. They still remember you. You're still here and the tomb vampires are still out there somewhere. Nothing has changed," Bonnie tried to explain the spell as best as she could.

But honestly, she didn't really know much about it. It was a complicated spell. Klaus let of Caroline's hand. He flashed over to Bonnie and held her neck in a tight grip.

"You did the spell knowing the risks?" Klaus growled. "And what if the effects had taken place? What would've happened to them then? Raine might've never been born and Caroline could've died from that cancer! Is that the alternative future you would've wanted?!"

Caroline tried to pull him off of her friend but was unsuccessful. Bonnie grabbed his wrist as she tried to pry his hand off of her neck.

"Nik, let go of her! Nothing happened, okay? We're still here and everyone still has their memories," she pointed out. Caroline was mad that Bonnie would risk their lives like that but since nothing happened to them, she didn't know how to feel.

"She was being selfish!" He yelled. "Like you? You wanted to use Elena's blood to make your little army!" Caroline screamed. She couldn't believe he was going to yell at Bonnie for being selfish. At least her spell hadn't hurt anyone. It brought someone back. Sheila was a good person. She had taken care of Caroline and taken her in when her mom had flipped out. She had looked passed her hatred for vampires to help a baby vampire like her.

Klaus let go of Bonnie and she fell to the floor, clutching her probably bruised neck as she gasps for lost oxygen. "I'm doing it to protect you! The spell she did might've done quite the opposite," he heaved angrily. Hadn't they just had this argument earlier? He didn't understand how she could let Bonnie's actions go so lightly but saw his as such a sin.

"Bonnie was desperate. She probably hadn't even thought it through yet. If I was in the same situation with you, I would've done that same if it meant that you'd be alive again. I wouldn't even have thought about whom it'd affect because love does that to you," Caroline spoke softer.

He calmed himself down, knowing he'd do whatever it took to protect her and his daughter as well. It doesn't mean he was going to forgive the witch though. A loud rumble caught their attention. The ground started to shake rapidly all of a sudden. "What's happening?" Caroline asked, scared. A huge wave of energy flew through the room.

Raine started to cry and thrash around violently in her mother's arms. "Nik?"

He pulled her to him and looked at Bonnie, who was still on the ground. "What did you do?" He had to shout through all of the noise. The chandelier had fallen from its spot on the ceiling as other furniture collapsed all around them. "It's the spell. It must be," Bonnie said frantically.

Caroline screamed as she felt something shock her. She looked down at her daughter. Raine's body was flashing back and forth from opaque and transparent. It was like she was disappearing. "No, no no!" Caroline cried. Klaus tried to reach out and hold his daughter but his fingers went right through her. Raine had vanished. Caroline broke down in his arms. "She's gone, Nik. She's gone," she cried over and over again. Klaus stroked her hair, trying to calm her but he couldn't hold back his own tears or the anger he felt towards Bonnie.

Another scream came from Caroline. Her body felt like it was being electrified continuously. "Bonnie, fix this!" Klaus screamed as he saw Caroline's body start to vanish the same way Raine's did. Bonnie just kept shaking her head as she sobbed. She couldn't fix it. She didn't know how. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this," the witch cried. "Caroline!" Klaus called after her as she disappeared.

Bonnie had her Grams back but she just lost two other people she cared about. She had to watch them disappear to who knows where. She didn't have much time to regret her decisions though. Because the floor beneath Klaus and her gave way and they were sucked into a dark abyss**.**

* * *

**Ending Summary **-

So the spell took longer to take work (consequence wise) than Bonnie thought. What do you think happened to Caroline & Raine? How about everyone else? Leave your guesses please! Don't be too harsh, more will be explained next chapter!


	23. Bennett Witches

**Author's Note** -

This chapter is all about Caroline and what happened to her and Raine! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Caroline could hear whispering around her. But in her half conscious state, she couldn't make out what they were saying. It sounded like a man and a woman. "She's waking up," the man said. When she opened her eyes she saw an elderly woman sitting beside her.

"I see you have woken up, my dear. You have been out for hours," she said. A soft cry could be heard behind the woman as the man approached with something in his arms. Caroline bolted out of bed and had her daughter in her arms immediately. "She has been crying non stop," the elderly man told her.

"You have a beautiful child," the woman spoke again. "My husband and I have tried to sooth her to no avail. What is the child's name?" But Raine had stopped crying now that she was back in her mother's arms.

"She is my daughter, Raine. Thank you so much for taking us in," Caroline thanked the old couple. "It was no problem. My husband found you both on the side of the rode this morning, unconscious. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, I'm not quite sure. I have been traveling for awhile now after my husband passed," she lied. The old couple seemed to believe her story though. "If you have nowhere else to go, you may stay here with us. We would be glad to take you in as our ward since our daughter has passed away recently. This was her house actually," the old man offered.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't want to be a bother," Caroline replied.

"Nonsense, it's no bother at all. Please, it'll put our old hearts at ease to know that you are safe, especially when you have a child so young." The dark skinned woman insisted. Caroline gave in. She didn't know where she was or what time she was in. The small hut was made of cobblestone and she was sleeping on an actual bed this time, not a pile of hay.

"You may stay in this room. It is a spare," the husband smiled. They both excused themselves after another minute or two, saying that they'd give her some privacy to feed Raine. It had been half a day since the little girl had fed after all.

Caroline took this alone time to let her tears fall. She was overjoyed at the fact that her memories were still intact and that her daughter was still with her. Raine's face started to change. She only hoped that Raine did not do that when the couple was holding her. Greedily, Raine began to drink from her mother's wrist. Before she could drain her, Caroline pulled her wrist away.

"You can't do that anymore, sweetie. Your daddy's not here to feed to as well so you have to take it easy on me," she whispered. Raine responded with a giggle. Caroline wiped away the smudge of blood on her daughter's face. "You're such a messy eater," she teased.

She had stayed in her room the rest of the day with Raine. It wasn't until supper time that the old woman came back to check on them. "Come, you must be hungry," she told them.

Following the old woman out of the room, Caroline and Raine were led outside to a table lined with food and water. "My husband enjoys the outdoors, so we usually eat here. I hope it's not a problem," the woman said.

Caroline shook her head. She didn't mind at all. It was a beautiful night and the air was fresh. The old man was already seated at the table, patiently waiting for them. Caroline took a seat across from the couple. "Please," the man gestured towards the food.

They ate in silent for awhile before he spoke again. "What is your name, dear?"

She had to swallow her piece of meat before answering. "Caroline, Caroline Forbes, sir."

The man nodded. "You may call me Mr. Bennett and this is my wife, Mary Anne." Caroline looked at them wide eyed. Bennett. It couldn't be, could it? The old couple shared a glance and a smile before looking at her again. "We know you both are different," Mary Anne began.

Caroline was nervous. Did they know that she was a vampire? If they're Bennett witches, does that mean they hate vampires as well?

"When I carried your daughter back to the hut, I could feel the energy radiating off of her. It's the same energy witches possess," Mary Anne finished. "I could sense a certain energy radiating off of you as well when I carried you back," Mr. Bennett added. "It was not the same energy your daughter had though."

The blonde didn't know what to say. They were witches. She was sure of it now.

"We saw your daughter's face change. It's the same face the monsters of the night have," Mary Anne said. Caroline knew she should explain. But what could she say without sounding completely crazy? She decided to go with the truth. If anything, she could just take Raine and run.

She told them she was turned into a vampire, or monster of the night, when she was pregnant. She told them that her daughter was human but she displays traits of a vampire and maybe even a werewolf since her father was from a wolf bloodline.

Okay, so she didn't really tell them the complete truth, which would've been a lot for someone to take in, even witches. "But your daughter gave off energy only a witch would be able to," Mary Anne stated. She was surprised that the baby girl could give off such powerful energy. Most witches don't even give off that kind of energy until they're teenagers.

Caroline thought about it for a minute. She knew Raine was a hybrid as in human with a little vampire and werewolf in her but never guessed that she'd have some witch in her as well. "Her grandmother was a witch," the blonde vampire told them.

"That would make sense," Mary Anne nodded.

"Do you mind telling me how you learned about these monsters of the night?" Caroline asked.

Mr. Bennett was the one to speak this time. He told her that news travel fast amongst witches. "There's a group of vampires. They have been traveling around Europe, killing and turning people as they go. It was only last week that we came across a newly turned vampire. He had killed a few of our villagers before moving on," he explained.

This made her flinch. She hoped they weren't planning on killing her. She wondered if they'd be able to without a white oak stake. "Don't worry child. We will not kill you. We can sense that you are a young vampire but you seem to have more control than the one my husband came in contact with," Mary Anne smiled lightly at her.

"I promise I won't kill anyone. I have been trained to drink animal blood," Caroline told them, hoping it'd ease their mind a little.

"Good, if you are able to keep your promise, we promise not to harm either of you. Our offer for you to stay in our home still stand if you keep to your animal blood and not harm any of the villagers," Mr. Bennett spoke. Caroline beamed. She didn't hesitate to agree to his terms.

"I'm sure Raine will need someone to help her control her powers?" Mary Anne half stated, half asked. Caroline nodded. "I will be happy to help train her but on one condition," the old witch said. "Anything," Caroline said.

"I will help your daughter control her magic once she is ready. In return, I want to know more about vampires."

They have already promised not to kill her or Raine so it wouldn't hurt to tell them about vampires. It'll be safer for them anyways if they knew. Another vampire could show up in town and they wouldn't know what to do in order to protect themselves. She just wouldn't tell them about the Originals.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

Anyone who guessed it, got it right, Caroline time traveled once again! The spell sent them back in time. Things will be different since neither Mikael or Esther remember Caroline now. The Originals won't be having memory flashes of her either.

I have already written the chapter and am currently working on the 25th chapter!

Oh and the alternative future is the canon universe but without Caroline. And that's the answer to your question, chibichibi98!

Leave some feedback d;

Next chapter will tell you more about where they are & they're going to interact with the Originals sooner than you think! Leave your guesses on what you think that'll be like.


	24. Incredible Memories

**Author's** **Note** -

Some time has passed in this chapter. The Originals will also be making an appearance! Enjoy d;

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Two years, it's been two years now. Caroline couldn't believe how fast time was going by. When she first arrived at the Bennett's, it was the year 1112. She found out that they were living on the outskirts of a rather large village, no, more like city.

The villagers had welcomed her and Raine with open arms. Surely they didn't know her secret since she was introduced as a family friend of Mary Anne and her husband. They also took pity on her since she was a widow, according to her story.

"Mommy," Raine's little voice came from outside of the hut. Caroline rushed outside. Her daughter was sitting on the dirt floor just in front of the door, staring at her hand. "What's wrong sweetie?" Caroline asked as she picked her up. "Mommy, I fell. Then my hand had an owie. But look!"

And Caroline did. But she didn't see anything on Raine's little palm. "It healed," she concluded. Raine just nodded, "Uh huh. It didn't hurt mommy."

"Let's go back inside, okay?"

Raine started to wiggle in her mother's embrace. "No," she whined. "I want Buttercup!"

That caught Caroline's attention. Buttercup that was the name of the horse she had with Nik. "Buttercup?" She set Raine down and the little girl grabbed her thumb and pulled her towards the back of the hut. She led her mother towards a bush of roses. "Buttercup, in there! Can you get her for me, mommy?"

Caroline pushed the bush apart and couldn't believe her eyes. There in the middle of the bush was a unicorn. A stuffed unicorn, the one Nik has given Raine. She picked it up and handed it to her daughter who hugged it tightly as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"How did you know it was here, Raine?" Caroline had to hold her by her shoulders to stop her from moving. She did it gently of course. "I brought it here, mommy. With magic," Raine giggled.

"Did you name her Buttercup?"

Raine shook her head. "No, daddy named her. He bought it for me," she smiled. "Daddy said all of the princesses have a horsey. But I have a unicorn because I'm special." Caroline was speechless. She needed to speak to either Mr. Bennett or Mary Anne right away.

"Okay, sweetie, you have Buttercup now. Can we go back inside?" Raine nodded and held onto her mother's thumb again as she led them inside. She instructed her daughter to play in their room so she could go fetch one of the Bennetts.

"Mary Anne, thank goodness you're home. I was just going to look for you," Caroline breathed a sigh of relief as the old witch stepped through the threshold. She was really worried about leaving Raine home alone but knew that her daughter would stay inside unless given permission to leave. "Caroline, what is it child?"

"It's Raine. She fell while playing outside today but her cut healed," she began. Mary Anne interrupted her with a laugh. "That shouldn't be a surprise since she's a hybrid. Raine's a special little girl."

Shaking her head, Caroline continued, "No, that's not it. There's a toy her father had given her when she was just a few days old. As you know, we didn't bring anything with us when we came here." Mary Anne nodded to show that she was following along. "But she's playing with that same toy right now. She told me she brought it here with magic. And what's strange is that she remembers that her father had given it to her."

Mary Anne started to pace. The old witch has been keeping a close eye on Raine ever since she has met her, trying to figure out when her powers would come in. Apparently it came sooner than later. "You're daughter is going to be a very power witch. I have never heard of a witch use magic at such a young age." Not only did Raine use magic but she used it to bring her favorite stuffed animal from the future to the past.

"What about her memories? How was she able to remember something that happened when she was only a few days old?" Caroline bit her bottom lip. She was confused, amazed and scared at the same time. She was scared for her daughter's safety more than ever now.

"That I am not sure. There's no child out there like your daughter. I don't think it has anything to do with magic. She could just have very good memory," Mary Anne replied. Loud giggling from the bedroom caught their attention.

Raine came running out all giddy. "Grandma Bennett! Mommy! Look what I can do," she laughed as she pointed behind her. Caroline and Mary Anne looked towards the open bedroom door to see a stuff unicorn levitate into the air and float towards them.

"Would this be a good time to start her witch training you promised?" Caroline addressed the witch whose mouth has dropped in awe. Mary Anne had managed to nod in agreement though. "Raine put Buttercup down!" Caroline demanded.

The little girl stomped her foot and crossed her arms. Damn, she reminded Caroline so much of herself when she was younger. "No! Buttercup said she wanted to fly," Raine pouted. "Come on sweetie, if you put her down, I'll tell you a story. How does that sound?"

Raine beamed immediately and ran to her mother, jumping into her arms. She flew Buttercup over to her and hugged the unicorn in her small arms. "Can you tell me a story about daddy?" She asked hopefully.

Caroline laughed. Raine liked the fairy tales she'd tell her but the ones about her dad was her favorite. She had to lie to her about where he really was. She couldn't just tell her daughter that he was dead either. It would've devastated the girl. Instead, Caroline had told her that an evil witch cursed everyone to forget about them. Raine had gasps and called the witch a bad person.

"Of course, which one do you want to hear?" Caroline had probably told her almost everything she knew about Nik. Well besides the whole killing and torturing people thing. "The one about this," Raine pointed to the leather bracelet on Caroline's wrist.

"And then can we go outside, mommy? It's pretty outside," Raine pleaded. "Okay, but then you have to try the animal blood again. Deal?" The little toddler scrunched her nose in disgust.

The first time Raine tried animal blood was when she first turned two. That was a few months ago. She hated the taste of it and had refused to try it a second time. Instead the girl asked her mother why she had to drink blood and why it tasted so good. Caroline and the Bennetts had to explain it to the toddler slowly. Raine just smiled at them when they finished. She was smart and understood.

"It's yucky. I like your blood more mommy," Raine smiled. Her dimples were showing more now that she was older. She also spoke with a little bit of an English accent which she found strange since they were living in Italy. She reminded Caroline so much of Nik. "I know but it's important that you try it again," Caroline explained. She couldn't keep feeding Raine her blood. The girl needed to learn how to survive off of other blood as well.

"Kay, I'll try it."

"Pinky promise," Caroline said as she stuck out her pinky. Raine hooked her little pinky with her mother's. "Pinky promise," Raine repeated.

After finishing her story, she gave Raine a quick bath and changed her into a clean dress. "Are you going to brush my hair?" The toddler asked. Caroline picked her daughter up and placed her onto her lap. "How do you want it?" She asked as she brushed Raine's long locks of golden hair. It was curly just like Caroline's.

"Braided," she answered after thinking about it for a while.

Mr. Bennett came home from his hunt and brought them two cups of animal blood. He would go hunting everyday for fresh meat and bring Caroline cups of blood everyday to ease her hunger. "Here you go dear. Mary Anne had informed me that Raine will be trying animal blood again today," he smiled encouragingly at the little girl with her hair now braided.

He handed Caroline the cups before heading out to finish the daily chores. Caroline drank one cup before looking at her daughter. "See, it's not that bad. Now it's your turn."

Raine's fingers barely wrapped around the cup, so she had to hold it with both hands. She sniffed the blood and looked up at her mother again. "Go on now. Didn't you want to go outside?" Caroline asked and she could see Raine's eyes light up at the thought.

She drowned the whole cup in one gulp. "All gone," she said as she flipped the cup to show that all the blood had indeed been drank. Caroline stuck her hand out, "Let's get going then. Hold on to mommy's hand the whole time, okay?"

"Yes, mommy," Raine replied as she held onto Caroline's hand. Whenever they went outside, they'd take walks through the forest. Raine preferred going through town though. The girl loved people and crowded places. Caroline thought she'd reward her daughter with a stroll through town today for drinking all of that animal blood. It was gross, yet the little girl hadn't complained.

They were walking by one of the villager's hut. The young man that resided there owned a dog. He had tied it to a nearby tree and it kept barking at them like it knew they were dangerous. Raine looked at the black mutt and her face changed. The dog backed away whimpering as Raine laughed. Caroline stopped walking and bent down so that she was eye level with her daughter.

"Raine, you can't do that. There are bad people out there and if they see you like that they're going to hurt you," she scolded her. "I'm stronger than everyone in the whole world," Raine replied, stretching out the word whole as she spoke. She even stretched her arms out to the side to indicate how big the world was. "You are strong but no more, okay?"

Raine pouted. "Can I do this?" Her eyes flashed gold and Caroline could hear the bones in her daughter's hand start to break. She grabbed her hand, stopping her from doing so. "No, you can't do that either. Promise?"

"Pinky promise," Raine stuck her pinky out. She wasn't happy about it but she always listened to her mother. Caroline hooked her pinky with Raine's. Caroline hadn't seen any sign of Raine having the werewolf gene besides her temper until now. Though she had never seen a werewolf before, she was sure Raine was trying to transition.

Caroline wondered where Raine got her confidence. The girl knew she was different, as in hybrid different and she liked it. She didn't feel like an outcast. She practically gloated in it. Maybe that's what has gotten Caroline so worried. Raine saw herself as invincible but Caroline knew better. Her daughter could still get hurt.

When they got to the town's square, there was a stage set up. The man on stage opened up a box as he talked about vampires. Caroline held onto her daughter's hand tighter. She watched as a man stepped out of the box but only to be burned by the sun.

"Mommy, he's like us. Why didn't someone give him a ring like you? He's going to die," Raine asked, tugging on Caroline's dress. Raine was confused to why they didn't help the baby vampire on stage. Caroline hushed her and told her not to tell anyone about the daylight ring.

Caroline bent down again as she spoke. "Some of them are bad, sweetie. We can't help them or other people will know our secret and hurt us," she explained. Raine nodded, "Only the good ones get a pretty ring?" She asked, pointing to her mother's ring. "That's right," Caroline replied. Raine beamed because she didn't need a daylight ring. It meant she was that much more special and that made her happy.

They continued walking. Caroline didn't want her daughter to witness a vampire being burned to death. "I smell him," Raine said as they tried to maneuver through the crowd. Caroline thought she was talking about the burning vampire on stage. "Mommy, I smell him," she repeated after not getting a response from her mother.

"Who?" Caroline asked. "Daddy, I smell him," she answered. "Raine, your da –" She stopped talking when she couldn't feel her daughter's hand in hers anymore. Raine had let go of her mother's hand and ran off in the direction of her father's scent.

"Raine?" Caroline called out. "Raine!" She frantically moved through the crowd looking for her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah and Klaus stood far away from the crowd and watched as the hunter that was on stage, Alexander, walked away arm in arm with their sister. Klaus scoffs. He then felt a tug at the bottom of his pants. He looked down to see a little girl no older than two years old smile up at him.

"Niklaus, it looks like you have an admirer," Elijah joked. Children had never come up to them before. The Originals seemed to intimidate people everywhere they went. Klaus bends down so he could speak to the girl.

"You shouldn't be out here alone, little one. Run along now before you get hurt," he tried to shoo her away. Raine just giggled, "I'm not scared of anything."

Elijah even seemed amused. Everyone had always looked at his brother with fear. "Is that so? Would you be scared if I did this?" Klaus showed her his vampiric face and fangs. Raine just shook her head and continued to giggle. She even had the audacity to touch the veins underneath is eyes. "Is that your scary face? Mommy can do that too," she said before covering her mouth.

"Uh oh, mommy is going to be mad. She said it's a secret," Raine whispered. Both Elijah and Klaus looked at each other before looking at the small girl again. Before either of them could say anything they heard someone run up to them from behind.

"Mommy!"

She ran to her mother who picked her up immediately. "What did I say about running off?" Raine pouted, "But mommy, I found daddy." Caroline looked at the two men standing in front of her. Her breath hitched. She couldn't believe it. She didn't think she'd ever see them again. She was planning on living through the thousand years or so peacefully with her daughter until they were back in present day Mystic Falls.

"You have a beautiful daughter," Elijah complimented. "I'm Elijah and this is my brother, Niklaus," he introduced them. "Please, call me Klaus," Nik smirked when he saw that Caroline's gaze lingered a little too long on him. It took Caroline a minute or two to get over her initial shock and remember that they didn't know her anymore.

"Please to meet you both. I'm Caroline and this is my daughter Raine. I hope she hasn't said anything she shouldn't. I'm sure you know how children are. They have quite the imagination," she smiled nervously. She would have to go over the rules with Raine again once they got home.

"Of course not," Elijah lied. "Well, we should get going then," Caroline said as she turned and walked away. "Mommy, can I walk?" Raine whined in her mother's arms. "No, you may not. You are in big trouble," Caroline said. Raine huffed in annoyance.

When Caroline and Raine were out of eyesight, Elijah turned to Klaus. "The mother, she's a vampire."

Klaus was still looking towards the direction they had gone off in and hadn't even noticed Elijah talking to him. "Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

Klaus looked at his brother. "She is. We have not turned anyone one in Italy, have we?" Elijah shook his head. They knew neither Kol nor Finn had turned anyone in Italy either, since they were in the East. And what made them curious was that Caroline did not burn in the sunlight. The Originals have turned people but they never told them how to walk during the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the hut, Caroline had to go over the rules multiple times until Raine finally got it. Raine picked up her unicorn and climbed on top of the bed. "I'm tired mommy. Will you tell me another story?" It has been a long day for her, especially with all of the walking and probably the running the girl did to get to her father.

"Which one do you want to hear?"

"Who's the vampire with blue eyes? Raine asked. "He has dark hair and a brother with hair the same color as mine," Raine explained. Caroline stared at her in shock once again. She was wondering what else her daughter had remembered. "That would be your uncles, Damon and Stefan," she answered.

"Will you tell me about them?"

Caroline nodded as she helped her daughter get situated under the covers for her afternoon nap. "I'll tell you all about your aunts and uncles."

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

There will be more Klaus/Raine/Caroline interaction in the next few chapters, don't worry! Leave your thoughts please!


	25. How I Survive

**Author's Note** -

Disclaimer, I own nothing. Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm hungry & tired, so I'll update the next chapter tomorrow d; I'll also update We're One of a Kind tomorrow for those who are patiently waiting on that story! Thanks for following and reviewing so far!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"Raine are you ready?" Mr. Bennett called from the main room. Caroline walked Raine out of their room. "Are you sure she's ready for this?" Caroline asked skeptically. The two witches had insisted that Raine learn the aneurysm spell just in case a vampire tried to attack her. She had refused to let them teach it to her daughter at first because Raine was only two for crying out loud!

"You and I both know she's ready. We've seen what she could do," Mary Anne stated. The old witch was referring to what she saw happened two days ago. It still amazed her how a little girl could perform such spells on her own. "Will you behave?" Caroline asked, looking down at her daughter. Raine smiled, which she took as a yes. Hesitantly Caroline handed Mary Anne her daughter.

Caroline sat quietly across the room as she watched and listened to the two witches explain how an aneurysm worked to a very confused toddler. Mr. Bennett sighed as he tried to find the right words. "It makes their head go pop," he said. He even popped the 'p' in the word pop as emphasis. "Will it hurt them?" Raine asked. "Yes, but we only use this spell for protection against the bad vampires," he answered.

"We don't have a way to test if she truly gets how to do it," Mary Anne said. Caroline walked over to them and sat down in front of Raine. "Let her practice on me," the blonde suggested. The Bennetts looked at each other. "Caroline, honey, I don't know if that's a good idea," Mary Anne stated.

"She has to learn and practice somehow. If we're going to teach her this, then I want her to do it right," Caroline stated firmly. "Raine, do the spell just like we told you to," Mr. Bennett said, pointing to Caroline, indicating whom the spell should be performed on.

"I don't want to make mommy's head go pop," Raine whispered. "It's okay sweetie. It's not going to hurt me, just try it okay?" Caroline reassured her. Raine obeyed and closed her eyes. She concentrated on making her mom's head pop.

It worked because Caroline gripped her head in pain. "Mommy!" Raine yelled as she stood up and ran onto her mother's lap. She wrapped her little arms around Caroline's neck and kissed her temple. Raine learned the gesture from her mother who had told that a kiss would make everything better. "Am I in trouble again?"

"No, you did good honey," Caroline kissed her daughter's cheek. "She did very well," Mr. Bennett grinned. "Why don't we let her go outside and play while we discuss some other spells she should learn. It's a beautiful morning," Mary Anne suggested.

"May I mommy?" Raine asked.

"Do you remember the rules?" Caroline asked in return. "Stay five feet in front of the house and don't go any further," Raine answered. "And how much is five feet?"

"Two of me," Raine answered correctly. She was technically right. She was only thirty four inches tall, which was about two feet and ten inches. "That's right and don't talk to strangers," Caroline reminded her.

"Yes, mommy," she replied before running outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah had just met up with Kol and were now heading back into the village. Finn would be arriving soon to reunite with his family after a century or two on his own. "Do you think Finn is with Sage? I heard he has turned her," Rebekah said annoyed. She doesn't know what her brother saw in that red head.

Kol chuckled, "I'm sure he is. Our love sick brother hasn't turned anyone but her. He's so helpless." He turned to his siblings and asked, "So tell me more about the little girl you met." Rebekah added, "Yes, please tell. And her vampire mother too." She was quite curious herself. Elijah had told them about how the little had touched Klaus' vampiric face and not even flinch. She even told them that her mother could do it too.

Neither Klaus nor Elijah answered their sibling because something up ahead caught their attention. "Why don't you ask the girl yourselves," Klaus said as he walked towards the stoned hut. Raine was playing in the dirt as they approached her.

The siblings walked knelt down in front of her. "Do you remember me?" Klaus asked. Raine looked up and smiled at him, showing off her dimples. "You're the one with the funny name," she replied. She wondered why her dad went by Klaus. Her mother had always talked about him as Niklaus or Nik. Kol chuckled and earned himself a glare from his siblings.

"You're Raine, is that right?" Elijah asked. Raine nodded. She recognizes everyone's scent and faces. She knew exactly who they were. "Where's your mother?" Elijah wanted to know. "She's inside," Raine replied, stealing a glance at the door. Klaus looked at his siblings and then back at the toddler. "Is your mother a vampire?"

"It's a secret," Raine said, placing a finger in front of her lips. Her lips were sealed this time. She didn't want to get in trouble and have to go over the rules again. She then noticed that the Originals all had rings on their fingers. She smiled and pointed to the one on Elijah's finger. "Mommy has a pretty ring too," she said.

Before they could ask her anything else, she got up and ran inside. She heard her mother calling for her. "So her mother has a daylight ring," Elijah confirmed. They just needed to find out more about Caroline and how she got the ring. They didn't want other vampires to have the ability to walk around during the day as well.

When it got late into the afternoon, Caroline helped her daughter into bed for her nap before supper. Mr. Bennett hadn't gone hunting for meat today. Instead he went fishing and Caroline was not about to feed from a fish. She was sticking to deer and bunnies. Draining a fish, the idea alone made her want to vomit.

When Raine finally fell asleep, Caroline took it as an opportunity to go hunting. If she was lucky, she might even come across a deer. She silently tip toed through the shadowed forest, careful not to scare away any prey. She spotted a white rabbit to her left but before she could pounce on the little thing, someone grabbed her by the waist and slammed her against a nearby tree, face first. Their body pushed against her backside dangerously.

Her hands were held tightly against her sides as her attacker leaned in close. "Who turned you," he spoke low and threatening. He even bared his fangs at her. That voice, she knows that voice.

"Klaus," she hissed in pain as the bark scratched her face.

"You haven't answered my question, love," he said. "Can you get off of me first?" She asked. Klaus slowly backed away but kept enough distance between them so that she couldn't run. "Any day now, sweetheart," he impatiently urged.

Sighing she answered him, "I don't know. I didn't see the vampire that turned me. I begged a witch to help me walk in the sun and she did because I had a daughter. She gave me this ring and sent me off," She even lifted her hand to show him her daylight ring.

Caroline could see the gears grinding in his head as he thought about what she had just said. "And where was this?" He asked. "England," she lied. He ran a hand down his face, irritated. _Of course_, he thought. That was where they had turned most of the vampires. The witches there knew more about vampires and the Originals than anyone else.

"Would you like to join me for a drink?" He smirked after a few minutes of silent thinking. She couldn't help the scoff that escaped her throat. "Yes, because that's the first thing I want to do with a vampire who had attacked me," she replied sarcastically. She actually wanted to do nothing else but jump his bones.

He frowned a little at her rejection. No one had denied a drink with him before. Klaus had the same effects on woman that honey would to a bee. Yet here he was, standing in the middle of nowhere with a girl who had basically spit in his face and told him to get lost.

This was all too weird for her. He was her Nik but at the same time he wasn't. He was more confident and his eyes were colder, more murderous. She hated all of this witchy time travel crap. It was confusing and annoying all at once. If he didn't remember her then she was going to treat him like a stranger and talk to as if he is one. But what she wanted to do was have amazing sex with him then bite into his neck so that -

_Wait, bite into his neck?_ She groaned. _Of course, we still have to finish the bond. _She stomped away frustrated. She wondered if he was having the same thoughts, if he wanted to sink his fangs into her neck as well. _Stop thinking about it and focus! _She needed to find another meal and then get home before Raine woke up.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't even realized he had been following her. "I'm looking for another rabbit since you scared the other one away," Caroline muttered under her breath as she skimmed the area up ahead. There was no reply from him so she turned around and saw that he was no longer there.

A loud squeal erupted from her when she saw that he appeared in front of her with a two dead rabbits. She raised an eyebrow at him when he handed them to her. She had to admit, he was pretty fast. Taking the dead rabbits from him, she turned around and started to drain them dry. There was no way she was going to let him watch her feed.

He was watching her curiously. _How odd_, he thought. _She fed off of them. _This was the first time he's ever met a vampire who did not feed from the vein. "Thank you," she said sincerely. There was no sarcasm in her voice this time. He even saw remorse play across her face as she set the dead bunnies down.

Remorse quickly left and a worried expression settled onto her face. Before Klaus could ask what was wrong, she flashed off. He followed her of course. They arrived at a clearing and Caroline rushed over to a crying Raine. "Raine, what are you doing out here?" She asked, wiping away her daughter's tears. "I woke up and you weren't there mommy. I went looking for you," the girl sniffled. She wondered where the Bennetts were and why they hadn't notice Raine leaving the hut.

"Sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to be gone for so long," Caroline smiled, smoothing out her daughter's messy curls. "Can we go home now? I'm hungry," Raine whined. She used her little hands to cover her face. It was changing and she had pinky promised her mom she wouldn't show anyone her hybrid face.

She picked Raine up and was about to leave until she saw that Klaus was standing behind her. She wondered why he had followed her again. Caroline gave him a slight nod before flashing off again. She needed to feed Raine before the girl threw another one of her tantrums.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline could feel the hunger seep through her veins as she struggled to fall asleep. Raine was curled against her side so it was going to be very hard to move without waking her up. But the two bunnies she had earlier that day was not enough. Raine fed a little too much from her today.

The little girl rolled to her sides. _Perfect_, Caroline thought. She quickly slid out of bed and tried not to make any noise as she headed out. It wasn't like she needed to. She was a vampire after all. Nobody would hear her. Using her vampire speed, she rushed towards the wilderness.

The night was pitch black, so there would be plenty of nocturnal animals out and about. She spotted a small fawn and quickly pounced on it. She wiped the blood off of her chin after she drained the unlucky prey. A loud scream caught her attention. No one should be out this late and especially this far out into the woods.

Following the scream, she arrived at the scene just in time to see the red head's lifeless body fall to the ground. That wasn't what surprised her though. It was the vampire who had drained the life out of the girl that made her eyes wide. She knew he was like this. She had been warned about his past. But seeing it was something else entirely.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caroline angrily stalked over to him.

His head snapped up. He hadn't expected her to be out this late, not to mention witness his latest kill. "What does look like sweetheart? Don't give me that look. We're vampires, it's what we do," Klaus spoke. He didn't feel the remorse she did for her killings.

"You don't have to kill to feed," she glared.

"No, but it's so much more fun. Tell me love, have you ever fed from a human? Straight from the vein?" Caroline gulped. She hadn't and wasn't planning on ever doing so. "No. I have my own ways of feeding," she stated. "From animals? I can still smell that fawn on you," he smirked when he saw embarrassment flash across her face.

"I don't expect you to understand. But stop killing the villagers of this town! I've made a deal with their witches and don't feel like getting staked anytime soon because of your recklessness," she warned him. Klaus' smirk widens. "And if I promise not to kill anyone while I'm here, what do I get in return? What do you have to offer me?"

_He can't be serious right now_, she thought. "What do you want?"

Klaus chuckled. _Was she really willing to give me whatever I want just to protect some pathetic humans?_ "I'll let you know once I find out. But you owe me for now," was all he said before flashing off. "You're so much more complicated as a vampire," she mumbled_. _Human Klaus she understood, but vampire Klaus was unpredictable.

_Time to get back before Raine wakes up._

* * *

**Ending Summary **-

Only a few more chapters of the past before we get to the present time of Mystic Falls! I was wondering, where do you guys think I should start it? I was thinking somewhere between season two & season three, so we get to see Klaus sooner. But where? As in which episode? Everything in the first season of the show would've happened just the way it did but without Caroline.

Any ideas?

Maybe after the homecoming episode? Or would you like to see how Caroline/Raine would fit into the story before that?


	26. The Secret's Out

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Every night Caroline would find two dead bunnies in front of the hut. She knew who had left them there but why? He had been leaving her fresh kill every night for the past two weeks and whenever she asked him about it; he'd just smirk and walk away.

Don't get her wrong, she was thankful for them. It saved the Mr. Bennett the trouble of bringing her glasses of animal blood. He must've found it disgusting, slitting the throats of the animals he hunted to obtain some of their blood.

Again Caroline waited until Raine was fast asleep before sneaking out. When she stepped outside, it was empty. There weren't any dead animals for her today. She found it strange but he was Klaus. He probably got bored and tired of hunting for her.

Going through the woods, she watched for any sudden movements. It must not be her night because she hasn't caught anything yet. It was also way too quiet out. "Having troubles?"

She whipped her head around and saw Klaus leaning casually against a tree. "What are you doing here?" Instead of answering her, he pushed himself off of the tree and walked over to her. "Rebekah has been bugging me all day. She wants to spend more time with Raine," he informed her.

Over the past two weeks, not only had Klaus been delivering dead bunnies to her doorstep, but the rest of the Originals had been spending a lot of time around her and Raine. Rebekah loved spending time with the little girl. She even bought Raine an expensive dress and braided her hair with pretty blue flowers.

To her surprise, Kol had even played with the toddler. Klaus, Elijah and Finn were older and more mature, so they didn't really participate in the games Kol and Rebekah would play with Raine. Being the oldest siblings, they did have a lot of stories to share and Raine loved listening to them.

"You didn't answer my question," Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. Klaus smirked. "I wanted to spend some time with you. I have found it almost impossible to get you alone."

"And you think I'd want to be alone with you?" She raised an eyebrow at him when he chuckled. He came extremely close to her, their faces only inches apart. "Are you not intrigued by me?"

_Yes._

"No," she lied. Klaus saw right through her. He knew she was. "Why not? Because I am by you." He was so close and she could feel the pull of the bond calling out to her. His familiar scent was filled her nostril. Without thinking twice, she kissed him. She could feel him smirk against her lips before he kissed her back.

He meant it when he said she intrigued him. Klaus fancied her. He and his family had grown to like her and Raine over the past couple of weeks. The thing that he didn't understand was this urge he had to taste her blood. He had only felt those urges towards humans and their blood.

Caroline had his shirt off and was working on removing his trousers as he kissed down her neck. His hands were working on the strings of her dress. They stumbled around a bit as the last pieces of clothing fell to the ground. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down with her.

This was the part he was scared of. Every time he tried this with someone else over the years, there would be this invisible force that'd stop him from going any further. But he didn't feel that barrier anymore. _Strange_, he thought. Nonetheless, he was going to take full advantage of it.

She doesn't know how long it's been since she left the hut. Klaus' lips on hers as he moved inside of her kind of clouded her thoughts. She could feel herself getting close. He could feel himself going over the edge any minute now as well.

Caroline knew what the pull of the bond was like. It was easier for her to control the need to finish it. Did she want to finish it? If she didn't, she knows he'll always stay faithful to her because he has to. But did she really want to force that upon him?

Klaus could feel the urge to bite her get stronger and stronger. Unlike her, he didn't have any idea as to what's going on. So as he cam undone with her, his fangs sunk into her neck. Her blood was sweeter than any blood he has ever tasted before. As he drank from her, he could feel a set of fangs dig into his own neck.

His first impulse was to stop her from feeding off of him, but his body refused to listen to his mind. He kind of liked it. It made his high so much better. When they were both finished, he rolled them over. His breathing was still irregular. Caroline's breathing had evened out already as rested against his chest. She missed this. She missed lying next to him.

Reaching up, she ran her fingers along the new scar on his neck. He stiffened a bit at her touch. The artery that she had latched onto, it was a weak spot for both humans and vampires. She could've easily drained him to the point of desiccation. He wondered why he allowed her to bite him there and why she allowed him to bite her.

_Surely she knew the risks, didn't she? _

She placed a quick kiss on the scar before getting up. Caroline had to get dressed and head home right away. She had been so caught up and distracted by Klaus that she had forgotten all about her daughter. Though she was surprised Raine hadn't woken up yet and came looking for her.

Klaus too got up. He found his clothes and got dressed as well. "I have to go before Raine wakes," she said. "Wait," he pulled her back by the wrist and kissed her one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow. And I didn't forget," he added. She didn't know what he was talking about. _What didn't he forget?_ She wondered.

When she got back to the hut, there were three dead bunnies waiting for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, look! I want one," Raine tugged on the bottom of her mother's dress. "We can't get one, sweetie. You'd end up scaring it to death," Caroline laughed. Raine smiled mischievously. That was one of her favorite things to do, scare animals with her hybrid face. "Can I play with them?" When she gave her the okay, the little girl squealed in delight before running over to the wooden pen full of puppies.

"You seem to be in a good mood today, sweetheart," Klaus smirked. He was standing closer to her than he usually would. "I'm always in a good mood."

"And here I thought it was because we had amazing se –" He didn't get to finish because she swatted his arm. "Are you crazy? You can't just say things like that in public!" Her embarrassment just made him laugh. "I didn't take you as the shy type."

"I am not shy!" She really didn't want to talk about this anymore, especially with Raine nearby. "No need to get offended love. I'm actually here to invite you over for lunch. Rebekah insists. She wants you to meet the man she's courting."

"I'll be there."

Raine came running over to them. "That puppy licked my face," she giggled. Klaus bent down to her. "How would like you to come over today Raine?" The girl beamed from ear to ear. "Will you tell me another story?"

He smiled. "Of course sweetheart."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rebekah, Alexander and Elijah were already gathered around the table when Klaus arrived with Caroline and Raine. Once they were seated, a pretty girl poured them some wine. "You must be Alexander. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Caroline." The hunter glanced between Klaus, Caroline and Raine. "I did not know Klaus was married and had such a lovely child."

Klaus chuckled. He was quite amused. Caroline on the other hand was not. She recognized him. He was the man on stage. Raine must've have recognized him too because she scooted closer to her mother. "Oh, Klaus and I are not together." She had to correct him. Alexander frowned. "My apologies, I couldn't help but notice the similar features your daughter share with Klaus and yourself."

Caroline nervously laughed it off. Rebekah was too busy admiring her boyfriend to notice anything else. Elijah however, saw what the hunter was talking about. Raine did resemble his brother in some ways. He knew there was more to them than they let on. He would need to find out more.

The food came out a few minutes later. Raine had never had any of this kind of food before. She rarely ate human food since all she needed was Caroline's blood. Picking Raine up, Caroline placed the girl onto her lap. She was too small to see over the table.

"I am unaccustomed to such luxury," Alexander said as he took a sip of his wine and glanced at the delicious food.

"It's the least we could do. You've opened our eyes to the truth. We're curious to hear more about your order, crusade," Elijah was calm. He always was, especially when he was trying to get information. "Don't worry, Caroline knows about the vampires," Klaus added. He saw that the hunter was debating on whether he should share his information around her.

"We are but five men who are bound by fire in the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause," Alexander finally spoke. "May I ask what that cause may be?" Caroline asked. "The destruction of all vampires."

"And how do you hope to achieve this?" Klaus thought the hunter was foolish if he planned to take on five Originals. "We have the ultimate weapon which no vampire can survive. That includes the eight Originals."

"Eight Originals?" Rebekah laughed. "There are only six."

"According to the witches, before the Original Witch turned her family into vampires, she tested the spell on a girl. You see, the girl was with child. There were rumors that her unborn child could possess some of the abilities that a vampire would," Alexander explained.

"So what you are saying is that there are possibly two unknown Original vampires out there?" Elijah was worried now. His siblings felt the same way. If what this hunter said was true, Mikael may not be their only problem. This girl and her child could be working with their father for all they know. They couldn't believe their mother had never mentioned this before.

"That is correct."

"What else do you know about them?" Klaus needed to know as much information about them as possible in order to protect his family. "I do not know much. Little is told about the mother and child. Most of what I've learned about has been rumors, myths."

"Vampires can't have children. How did her child survive?" Rebekah was curious. If there was a way for vampires to procreate, then she'd do it. She had always wanted to start a family of her own. Caroline felt uncomfortable sitting there as they talked about her, though they did not know it was her they were talking about.

"From what my brothers and I have gathered over the years, the spirits protected her child until it was born. Witches have told stories about the child. A hybrid, they called it." His last sentence was what caught Klaus' attention. "A hybrid?" he asked.

"Yes, the father of the child, he was said to have been part of a werewolf bloodline. They say that the child also came from a line of witches."

Klaus contemplated everything he had just heard. There was someone else out there like him, a hybrid. This child was stronger than him, it seemed. He needed to find out who the mysterious Originals were and only hoped that Mikael had no knowledge of this. If he did, Mikael would use the child's power against him and his siblings.

"Are your beliefs so strong that you'd kill a child?" Caroline asked, hoping the answer would be no. "Of course, the child is still an abomination and it is my duty to end their lives." Caroline could feel the rage building up inside of her. She was going to die before she let anything happen to her daughter. She felt Raine stiffen and grab onto her hand.

Caroline would have to soothe her later and tell her that she is not an abomination. The conversations were much lighter after that. And when lunch was over, Rebekah walked Alexander back to his home. Raine had fallen asleep while Klaus told her about one of his adventures. He carefully carried her into the guest bedroom.

He then met Caroline at the table again where his siblings had all returned. Elijah was in the middle of retelling Alexander's story to Finn and Kol. They too had never heard of the other Originals. "Does she know?" Finn asked. Kol, Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah stared at him, wondering what he was referring to. "Have you told Caroline about us?"

"Oh yes, the family secret," Kol smirked. Klaus turned to Caroline who was waiting for an explanation as to what they were talking about. "We're the Original vampires," he said. He saw no harm in telling her. If anything, he could just compel her to forget. She pretended to be shocked by this revelation. "You're _the_ Original family?"

Before they could reply, Raine came running over to her mother, rubbing the sleep out of her eye. This was the shortest nap she'd ever taken. Caroline picked her up. "Why didn't you sleep some more, sweetie?"

"I'm hungry mommy and I can't stop it." She covered her face with her hands again. The Originals could hear Raine's soft whimpering. It didn't sound human. "Did you lot not just have lunch an hour ago?" Kol wondered. _How much food did a two year old need?_

Caroline sighed. _Screw it_, she thought. She was tired of keeping secrets. "You heard Alexander's story. Well they're true." The siblings looked at her confused. "Your mother was the one that turned me into a vampire," she added.

"Then Raine would have to be the hybrid Alexander talked about," Elijah furrowed his brows. "But she is human. I can hear her heartbeat." Caroline shook her head. "She's a different kind of hybrid. Raine, show them your face."

Raine removed her hands from her face. Her eyes were yellow, the veins underneath her eyes were showing and her fangs extended. "Oh bloody hell," Kol gasped. "Here you go," Caroline smiled, placing her wrist in front of her daughter's face. She latched on and began to feed. Everyone watched curiously.

When Raine pulled away she looked at her mother and smiled at the awestruck vampires. "So you're the girl he talked about. Who is Raine's father? Alexander said he came from a werewolf bloodline," Rebekah had always thought it was strange Caroline never mentioned anything about her past. "He was killed, by Mikael. I'm sure you heard about how the whole werewolf village was murdered."

"So our father killed your family?"

"_Your_ father," Klaus corrected his eldest brother. Caroline nodded. "I've heard stories about the Originals and how they're running from their father, Mikael. I want nothing more than to kill him, so you do not have to worry about us taking his side."

"Then he will be hunting you and Raine as well," Elijah stated. "I'm going to protect mommy," Raine replied confidently. "And how are you going to do that, little girl?" Kol chuckled. "Magic," she giggled. She then levitated the silverware on the table. "She's also part witch," Klaus was fascinated more than ever. It turns out the baby vampire he had grown attached to was not a baby vampire at all. She was an Original, like him. She was worth so much more of his time now.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

Sorry for the late update! I know I said I'd have it up by yesterday but my friends wanted to go watch Mama since it just came out. So I couldn't get on. Leave some feedback though, don't be too harsh d;

Caroline didn't really tell them the truth about Raine's father since you know, it's Klaus. But Mikael _did_ kill Raine's father. He stabbed Klaus and his siblings, killing them and turning them into vampires, so yeah.

Klaus is still "evil" but not like he was when he came to Mystic Falls to break his curse. It's still early in his vampire years. He still has like nine hundred years to build his murderous personality or whatever. So that's why he might seem a little "soft" now. He still has some of his humanity.

Next chapter will be more violent, just a warning!


	27. Why Now?

**Author's Note** -

Takes place a few months after the lunch they had with Alexander. Disclaimer, I own nothing. Enjoy & happy Martin Luther King Jr's Day d: No school today!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"You know this is totally inappropriate right?" Caroline giggled as Klaus placed her onto his bed. He climbed on top of her and started to kiss her neck. "You are not afraid of the rumors are you love?" Caroline and Raine had been staying overnight at the Mikaelson's more frequently during the past three months. The villagers have noticed of course and had been gossiping.

She was surprised Klaus was still interested in her. What surprised her even more was that Rebekah and Alexander were talking about a wedding already. Caroline had talked to Klaus about it. He had never trusted the hunter and disapproved of his sister's relationship.

"No, but we are in a house full of vampires." She really didn't want any of his siblings to overhear them. Klaus chuckled, "Finn and Sage don't seem to care." She focused her hearing and her eyes widened. "Oh my God!" She could hear the other couple who were just down the hall.

Klaus' hands were working on the strings of her new dress when the bedroom door burst open. Caroline let out a shriek and Klaus removed himself from her. Leaning against the doorway was a very smug Kol. He had Raine in his arms and was covering her eyes.

"False alarm, little one. You can look now," Kol smirked, removing his hands and placing her onto the floor. Caroline was thankful they still had their clothes on. She didn't want her daughter to be scarred for life. The little girl ran over to the bed and jumped in between her parents.

Klaus growled at his brother for interrupting them. Kol just seemed to smirk wider at the death glare he received. "Don't blame me, Nik. Raine was the one who wanted to come in here." He flashed off; the gust of wind his movements made sent the door flying shut.

"Are you mad?" Raine whispered, poking at Klaus' arm. He turned towards her, his eyes had darkened. He's mad but it wasn't at her. It was more towards his little brother. His features softened and his eyes returned to normal. "Never at you sweetheart," he smiled when he saw her face light up. "Now why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I forgot Buttercup at home and I can't sleep without her."

Caroline watched as a range of emotions played across Klaus' face. Confusion was definitely one of them. "Buttercup, is that the name of your toy?" He had seen her carry a cotton stuffed unicorn around with her from time to time. He had never seen such fine stitching and design done on any toy or doll before. He wondered where they had gotten it from.

Raine nodded. "I had a horse named Buttercup once. Though I don't know why I named it that in the first place," he furrowed his brows. The toddler giggled. She knew why. Her mother had told her the stories.

"Will you tell me a story? Mommy already told me all of hers," Raine pleaded. Klaus smirked at Caroline. "Don't give me that look," she told him. "You're not jealous are you?" His question only made her scoff. _Why would I be jealous? Just because Raine would rather hear her father's stories over mine? Nope, not jealous at all._

Klaus told Raine a story about Robin Hood. It was the most talked about story in Europe right now. Caroline knew the stories. Her parents used to tell it to her. She didn't know it dated back to the eleventh century though. Raine was snuggled up between her parents and fell asleep before Klaus even finished the tale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus and Caroline woke up the next day with Raine gone. Shooting out of bed, the two vampires flashed out of the room. They were met in the main room with Finn, Sage, Rebekah, Kol, Raine and Elijah. Elijah was back from his trip to England. He has been gone for over two weeks.

It looks like Elijah brought back presents for the little girl. Raine was sitting on Rebekah's lap playing with a wooden rattle. "Niklaus, Caroline, I see you've finally awaken." It wasn't a secret that they were now together. She was glad that the Mikaelsons had accepted her.

"Elijah, now that you're back, care to tell us why you left in the first place?" Klaus pulled Caroline with him as he took a seat on the empty sofa. Elijah had left in a hurry, not telling anyone where he was going. He had heard from an inside source that a witch, a Bennett, in England had a package for the Originals.

"One of Ayana's descendants from England had sent word for one of us to pick up this package." He held up a rather large object wrapped in a cotton sheet. Everyone gathered around as Elijah unwrapped it for the first time. Caroline could feel herself start to panic as she saw what the object was, her bow. She backed away from the group. The other vampires noticed of course and gave her a puzzled look.

"There's something carved onto the side," Sage pointed out.

"Niklaus Mikaelson and Caroline Forbes," Rebekah translated the ancient language. Klaus looked up at Caroline. "Why are our names carved onto this bow?" She opened her mouth to answer him but no words came out. Klaus recognized the carvings. It was his style of work. He had done it, he was sure of it.

"Caroline, what haven't you told us?" Elijah asked, handing the bow over to his younger brother. Klaus took it and ran his fingers along the names. Just as he did so, he fell to floor. His siblings and Sage followed suit soon after. They were screaming in pain, ears and nose bleeding.

"Make it stop!" Rebekah begged between the piercing stings shooting through her head.

Raine ran over to her mother. The two silently watched as the other vampires continued to scream until their voices became weak and came out as soft whimpers instead. Klaus being the first one to fall was the first to get up. His eyes were glossy from unshed tears as he looked at Caroline and then at Raine. Being part witch, she had felt the magic flowing through the room.

The Originals had told Caroline how they got their memories back the first time and Caroline had told her daughter. Raine knew nosebleeds and head pain meant that they were remembering, so she ran over to her father. "Daddy! Do you remember now?" Klaus only nodded, unable to find his voice. Everyone else had already recovered and they were an emotional wreck as well. "What do you guys remember?" Caroline wondered if they had truly remembered everything. "Everything that had happened when we were still human," Elijah answered.

"I had to pretend I didn't know you, daddy. Mommy said a witch took everyone's memories away."

Klaus was still speechless. But he had managed to pull himself together and hold back his tears unlike Rebekah who was bawling her eyes out. Raine had called him daddy twice now. He could feel the corners of his lips tugging and curving until it formed a smile. The dark void in his chest was suddenly filled with warmth and joy. His dead heart felt as if it could beat again. It felt whole. _He_ felt whole.

He cupped his daughter's cheek and spoke to her. "Well she didn't do a very good job. Sorry it took so long to remember sweetheart." Rebekah flashed over and pulled Raine into a tight embrace. "I can't believe it. I'm an aunt."

"I can't breathe Aunt Bekah," Raine choked. Rebekah let go. "I'm sorry." She hugged her gentler this time. Caroline made her way over to Klaus. "So I guess I can start calling you Nik again," she smiled. He gave her a quick hug before asking, "What happened? Mother was supposed to send you a thousand years into the future, not a century."

They didn't need to explain any of this to Sage because when she was still human, Finn had secretly told her about Caroline's real identity and where she came from. "I don't know. Something must've gone wrong because I ended up here instead," she lied. If she told them the other half of the story, she wasn't sure how'd they'd take it.

"Let me take a wild guess. The witch that took our memories away was mother dearest," Kol said. "That meant she had erased everyone's memories as well, including her own," Sage concluded because she hadn't remembered Caroline either. The others agreed. Their parents never mentioned or showed any signs that they knew or remembered Caroline. Even Tatia had forgotten.

Klaus wanted to rip his mother's heart from her chest all over again. Not only had she placed a curse on him but she had taken away his happiest memories. "I can't believe she did this to us!" Caroline could feel the anger radiating off of him, gave his hand a light squeeze. She leaned into him and whispered, "Its okay, Nik. You remember now and we're together again."

He wrapped his arms around her and they watched as Raine was being passed around. Everyone wanted to hear her call them aunt or uncle for the first time. Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear so the others wouldn't hear. "I love her name, sweetheart. Raine." Caroline laughed, "I knew you would." It was their little secret, the meaning behind it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later the day, Rebekah informed them that Alexander would like to invite the Mikaelson family over for a party. The other hunters would be there so Klaus wasn't about to let Caroline and Raine come along. Sage wouldn't be going either, so she'd keep them company.

When it was time, the five Originals left. After feeding Raine, the girls tried to get her to sleep but failed miserably. Raine wouldn't sleep unless she had Buttercup. Sighing, they decided to go retrieve the thing. Caroline needed to tell Mary Anne and Mr. Bennett where she'd be spending yet another night anyways. Sage walked with Caroline and Raine back to the Bennetts.

"So Finn told you everything?" Sage nodded. "He did. I hadn't believed him at first. I thought he was going crazy, telling me that his house guest was from another time." The blonde laughed. "I don't blame you. I'd think he was crazy too."

"I envy you Caroline. Not only were you going to spend forever with the man you love but also have his child." Caroline gave the red head a warm smile. "Don't, because you and Finn are great together, just the way you are. He used to ask me for advice on how to cheer you up whenever he got you mad. He didn't know who else to ask, seeing that he did not have many female friends. I was also with his brother, so it made it easier for him to talk to me, I guess."

Sage laughed. "You gave him some good advice then because I forgave him pretty quickly."

They arrived at the old hut and Sage waited outside with Raine while Caroline talked to the witches and grabbed Buttercup. There was rustling in the bushes behind the hut and it made Sage uncomfortable. She tapped her foot impatiently, trying to get rid of the uneasiness she was feeling.

"Sorry it took so long," Caroline came out of the front door. The Bennetts waved at Raine and gave the small girl a smile before closing the door. She handed Raine her stuffed animal and the three made their way down the dark empty road that lead to the center of town. That was where the Mikaelson's home was.

They heard footsteps getting closer and closer to them. The wind has picked up it's pace as well. Caroline felt like she was in the middle of some horror film. She picked her daughter up and held her close, shielding her from the cold breeze.

"What a pleasant surprise," a familiar voice spoke from behind them. Caroline and Sage turned around, their breaths hitched. They could feel the hair on their necks stick up. They desperately tried not to shake. It was impossible anyways since they were literally frozen, bodies stiffened from fright.

"Mikael," Sage gulped. He inched towards them and they instinctively inched backwards. Caroline held onto Raine tighter. "After some very painful bleedings, my memories came back to me. Caroline, you look lovely as always." He looked at Raine, "And who do we have here?"

It didn't take him long to put the pieces together. "You and Niklaus?" Mikael laughed. "I thought you had better taste in men, my dear. Too bad she isn't my blood, my granddaughter." He pulled a stake out of his jacket. "White oak," Raine whispered.

"That's right. My goal is to make Niklaus suffer," he turned to Sage, "so you're safe for today." Caroline pushed her daughter into Sage's arms and told her to run. They ran in different directions and Caroline only hoped that Mikael had followed her instead. She smiled when she heard his footsteps behind her. She ran for what felt like an hour. _Why hasn't he caught me yet? He's faster than me._ That's when it hit her. He wasn't trying to catch her; he was trying to tire her out, wait until she was too exhausted to fight back. She made a sudden stop and whipped her body around and waited for him to show. She stood alert, ready for an attack. She was not going to let him have the satisfaction of an easy kill.

"Decide to give up already?" He grinned. He circled her, daring her to make the first move. Seeing that she wasn't going to, he lunged at her. She ducked and pulled at his leg. Mikael fell onto his back. He growled, mad that he didn't see that coming. He flashed her into a tree, snapping it in half. Caroline bit her lip, holding back a scream as she snapped her spine back into place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sage ran as fast as she could. She knew where Alexander's place was, so she headed there not caring if anyone saw her move at an inhuman speed. Halfway there, she was met with the Mikaelsons. "Sage! What's the matter love?" Finn ran over to her.

Raine was set down and ran over to her father. "Daddy!" she cried into Klaus' bloodied white shirt.

"Mikael, he's here. He has a white oak stake. Caroline told me to take Raine and run," Sage also cried. Klaus tensed. He couldn't believe this was happening. _Why did he have to come now? Why?! _He had just gotten his memories back and killed the five hunters for daggering his family.

"Shush sweetheart. I want you to go with Aunt Bekah okay? She's going to keep you safe." He wiped away Raine's tears and handed her over to his sister. "This is your chance to redeem yourself, Rebekah. Take Finn and Sage with you. Run. Keep running and don't look back. Go to France. We'll find you once we save Caroline."

"Be careful, brothers." Rebekah gave her brothers one last look before taking off with Finn and Sage right behind her. Knowing that his daughter was going to be safe, Klaus looked at his remaining brothers. Kol and Elijah gave him a slight nod, indicating that they were ready and the trio flashed off in the distance Sage had came from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikael was stronger and more skilled in fighting than she was. Caroline wasn't able to block his next attack. She was pushed face first into the dirt. "It's a pity you have to die. You should've listened to my warning and stayed away from Niklaus." He had his body on top of hers, pinning her to the ground. She was too weak to push him off.

"I love him! You wouldn't know what love is seeing you killed your own wife!"

He laughed at her foolishness. "Is that what he told you? He was the one who ripped her heart out of her chest! He turned my children against me!" Caroline stopped struggling. _No, no, no._ The spell Bonnie used changed everything. _That meant his siblings didn't know the truth._

"You've treated him like he was nothing his whole life, before you even found out that he was not your own!" She closed her eyes and tried to think of a way out of this. That's when she remembered about the scar and the bond. Nik had told her that finishing it would create a mental bond between them. She just had to figure out how to work it.

She focused all of her thoughts on Nik, blocking out whatever Mikael was whispering into her ear at the moment. _Nik_, she kept repeating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait!" Klaus stopped running and his siblings turned to him. "Nik, what are you doing? We have to get to her before it's too late!" Kol was antsy. He wanted to kill his father and live without fear already. Ignoring his brother, Klaus focused his thoughts.

He felt a pull at the back of his head. _Nik_, he head someone say. He looked around but there was no one else there besides him and his siblings. They looked at him confused. _Nik_, he heard again. It was Caroline's voice. "It's Caroline, I can hear her."

Klaus turned his head again, trying to catch where her voice was coming from. When he looked to his right, Elijah noticed the scar on his neck. "Niklaus, where did you get that scar?" Klaus touched the little mark on his neck. "Caroline. She has one too."

"You're bonded," Elijah said. He had heard stories about claimage and bonds. "She's probably trying to communicate with you. Just focus on her." Elijah instructed him.

_Nik._

_Caroline?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline's eyes shot open when she heard his voice. Smiling, she tried talking to him again. Mikael pulled her up and held her roughly by the shoulders. She had her eyes closed.

_Where are you, love?_

_I don't know. _

_Look around, tell me what you see. _

_No, Nik, I've been running for at least an hour. You're not going to make it in time._

_Caroline, just tell me what you see damn it!_

"Open your eyes and look at me!" Mikael screamed into her face. She did as he said and stared into his eyes with hatred. He twirled the stake around in his hands a few times before plunging it into her chest. She looked down and saw that he had missed her heart. Closing her eyes, she thought of Nik one last time. She knew that stake wouldn't miss next time.

_I love you, Nik. _

She gasped as she felt the sharp point pierce through her heart this time. Mikael let her graying body fall to the ground with a satisfied smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

_I love you, Nik._

_Caroline? Caroline!_

He shot his eyes open and stared at his siblings. "She said it was too late. She's not answering anymore." His brothers each placed a hand on his shoulders. "You don't know that Nik. We can still save her, lets go!" Kol stated determinedly. He and Nik may fight and disagree all the time but he didn't want to see his brother lose someone he loved.

Klaus nodded and flashed off. His siblings close behind. After half an hour of running he picked up Caroline's scent. He pushed himself to move faster. They were heading towards the woods. The branches scraped his face and tore at his clothes but he didn't care. He stopped when he smelled blood.

It was Caroline's as well. Next to a damaged tree was a puddle of blood. He bent down and picked up the leather bracelet he had given her all those years ago. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Niklaus," Elijah called him over to where he was standing with Kol. Klaus slowly made his way over to them.

He let his tears fall as his knees hit the ground. Finding any strength he had left, he ran his hands through the pile of ash. _No, it's not her._ "Niklaus –" Elijah started. "No! She's not dead!" He grabbed a handful of the ash and threw it at nothing in particular. He kicked at the rest until the air was filled with ash and dirt. He refused to believe it was her ashes.

"You need to calm down, Nik!" Kol pushed him against a tree. "Get off of me Kol!" Klaus shoved his brother and Kol landed five feet away. Elijah grabbed Klaus threw him into the ground. "She's not dead. She's not dead! We need to find her!" Klaus kept screaming.

"Niklaus listen! She's gone. We need to find Rebekah and the others. He'll be coming for Raine next. You need to be there, protect your daughter."

* * *

It took Klaus, Elijah and Kol two days before they found the others just outside the boarders of France. Rebekah was on watch duty, pacing outside of the one roomed hut when she spotted her brothers. "Where's Caroline?" Nobody answered her.

Klaus ignored her and made his way into the hut. He needed to see his daughter and make sure she was alright. "Niklaus," Finn stood up from his seat at the table when the door flew open. Sage too stood up. The first thing he noticed was the dead bodies of a couple in the corner of the room. "Where's Raine?"

"I just tucked her into bed," Sage pointed to the closed bedroom door. He headed towards the room as Finn and Sage made their way outside, wondering where Caroline was. They asked Kol and Elijah the same question Rebekah did. The boys stared at each other, motioning for the other to speak.

Rebekah's eyes widen in fear. "Do not tell me that father –" Her brothers nodded. Rebekah started to tear up. Elijah pulled her into a comforting embrace. "No," Sage whispered. Finn pulled her flushed against his chest. Sage couldn't help but think it was her fault. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have run. I could've helped her."

"It's not your fault love. Father is stronger than all of us. There's nothing you could've done." Finn rubbed her back soothingly. Klaus flashed out of the hut angrily. "Where is she?! Where's Raine? She's wasn't in there!"

Everyone rushed inside to find the bedroom completely empty. Raine was gone and her favorite stuffed animal was too. "Mikael, it has to be him!" Klaus threw the chairs Finn and Sage had been sitting on across the room. "We'll find her, brother." Elijah somehow still managed to stay calm during this. They all flashed off in different directions, trying to pick up Raine's or Mikael's scent.

After hours of searching, they still haven't found Raine. They should've picked up her scent or even Mikael's if he was in the area. But there was nothing. It was like she had just disappeared. Everyone had met up at the small hut besides Klaus.

They sat patiently outside and waited for him to return. When he finally did, his entire body was soaked in blood. His face also had traces of it. Then they smelled smoke. A few of the huts down the road burst into flames. "Niklaus, what have you done?" Finn asked appalled. He had always been against killing innocent people. Klaus didn't answer. He only held up his hands, showing them the dagger he had. His siblings knew what it'd do to them.

They backed away from him. They also noticed the distant look in his eyes. Klaus had finally shut off all of his emotions.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

So Caroline died?!

What do you think happened to Raine? All will be revealed soon, don't hate me just yet! I needed there to be a reason Klaus became the sadistic killer he is in the future. So at the end of the chapter, Klaus had a dagger. I'm sure you all know which Original was daggered during this time. He's also going to compel Sage to leave.

Oh! Also, when they got their memories back, they only remember Caroline and not Bonnie. That's why they didn't ask her about Bonnie. They only asked Caroline why she wasn't sent to the correct time.


	28. Blondes Go To Homecoming Too

**Author's Note** -

Disclaimer, I don't own anything. We're back to the present/future now! Takes place during season three, everything before that is canon. Everything after this chapter will be more AU. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"Klaus is smart. If we tell him Mikael's dead, he'll want proof," Elena nervously played with her hands. She looked from Damon to Stefan, waiting for a solution to the little problem she's just discovered. "Then I shall be dead." Mikael walked into the room.

"And what if he wants to see you in person?" Elena looked at him like he was crazy. "That would mean our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You just have to lure him here. I'll kill him," Mikael grinned. After centuries of chasing the hybrid, he was finally going to put an end to his life.

Stefan wasn't sure if Mikael could really kill Klaus. The younger Salvatore didn't trust the man but he wanted Klaus dead. And if that meant listening to Papa Original, as Damon liked to call him, then he would. He still had one question on his mind though. "How are you going to kill him? Those daggers won't work on him."

"Well I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. But I do not have it with me. Knowing the location of it is my insurance policy." Stefan furrowed his brows. "Against what?"

"You leaving this in my heart," Mikael said, handing the dagger over to Elena. "You see, a vampire can't dagger an Original without dying. So it falls to you." Elena held the dagger with shaky hands. "You want me to actually dagger you?" She was stuttering and felt even more nervous than before.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance, especially when it comes to trust." Once Mikael was daggered, Stefan pulls out his phone to call Klaus.

_Portland is fantastic once you get over all of the whiny music and healthy looking people. It's literally a breading ground for werewolves,"_ Klaus smirked on the other end.

Stefan wanted to get straight to the point. "Your father's dead." The hybrid stopped walking, his face hardens and the smirk completely wiped off of his face. "Not your actual father and not dead. Mikael, daggered. What do you want me to do with the body?"

_"I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself."_

"Well, he's here. So come by whenever." On the other end, Klaus was still skeptical. His father was smart; he would've seen their attack coming.

_"If you're lying to me Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So answer with your life. Is what you are saying the truth?" _

Stefan could hear Klaus' teeth cracking loud and clear. His jaw was clenched that tight. "It´s true. I saw it with my own eyes." He wasn't lying. He had just witness Elena dagger the old Original.

_"I want to talk to Rebekah."_

Stefan handed Rebekah the phone. She had been listening into the conversation and had been trying to relax herself. She was going to lie to her brother and had to not sound like she was nervous. "Hello Nik," she stated calmly.

_"Rebekah, love, what is this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with the dagger?"_

"It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here," she told him. She didn't know what else to say.

_"I´ll be home soon."_

Rebekah let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Klaus had fallen for it. "Good. I'll see you then, brother." She hangs up and turns to the others in the room. "He bought it. He's coming home."

A part of her felt guilty for tricking him. She knew how happy Mikael's death would make her brother. It'd make her feel a lot better too. But she wouldn't feel anything right now. She couldn't. Nik had lied to her for over a thousand years and she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily this time.

Little did they know, Klaus hadn't fallen for their lie. He knew his sister. If Mikael was really out of their lives, she'd be ecstatic right now. Something was off. She was too calm, trying too hard to not give off any emotions in her voice.

He thought that she'd sound happier that Caroline could now rest in peace. His daughter's, her niece's, disappearance and most likely death caused by no other than Mikael was also avenged. Yet she hadn't even mentioned them. Klaus was going to play along with their silly game. He'll come back to Mystic Falls but he'd bring back up.

"Now, was that easy or what?" Damon grinned triumphantly. For once his plans were playing out right. "Let's just get this over with," Elena said, a little shaken still from daggering Mikael, pulled the little silver weapon out of him.

A few hours later, Mikael started to cough and then woke up. Rebekah had been sitting on a chair, painting her toenails and waiting. The first thing they do is argue. The Salvatores and Elena overhears them and walked into the room. They stood near the exit just in case.

"You were never what I was after," Mikael told his daughter honestly. Rebekah narrowed her eyes. She wasn't going to believe anything coming out of his mouth. "Nik was my family, so if you were after him, you were after me."

"He blinded you, Rebekah. He killed your mother!" He couldn't see why his children could trust Niklaus so easily. The younger Original had tears in her eyes as old memories came back to her. Her brother had only asked her to do one thing and that was to keep his daughter safe and she had failed him.

"I know what he did and he'll pay for it with his life. But Nik was not born a killer. None of us were. You did this to us when you turned us into vampires. He did not destroy our family, you did! You killed the two people he loved most," she yelled.

Mikael did not regret what had done. If he could do it again, he would, if it meant that his step son would suffer. But he was not going to stand here and let his daughter accuse him for something he didn't do. "If you are referring to that little girl, I did not kill her."

"Don't lie to me!"

"Rebekah," he took a step towards her but she turned on her heels and walked away. Her shoulders roughly shoved against each of the Salvatores' as she pushed passed them. Elena stared at them, silently asking if they knew who Rebekah was talking about. The confused looks on their faces told her they didn't.

* * *

After finding out the school's gym had been flooded, Tyler decides to move the homecoming dance to his house. The place was packed. There was even a band! "Are those people all hybrids?" He had been talking with Klaus about how his mother would freak out if she saw all of these people here.

"Yes, and they also love a good party. They're like you, were sired by me. They wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn you friends," Klaus grinned. He was always two steps ahead of the game.

Tyler quickly made his way towards the mansion, keeping an eye out for Matt, his best friend. If anyone, he needed to get the blonde human out of here before anything happened. Right before he walked through the threshold, someone grabbed his arm.

"Sorry, but are you Tyler?" He glared at the person who was delaying his warning to the others. "I was just looking for the bathroom. Could you show me where it is?" Relaxing, the hybrid smiled. She didn't look like one of Klaus' hybrids out back.

"Yeah, sure, come on in." The girl smiled back as she stepped over the barrier that had denied her entrance earlier. He showed her where the bathroom was and then ran upstairs to his room. He had texted Matt to meet him there. When he arrived, Tyler instructed him to get everyone off of the property and then go home. Not giving Matt the chance to reply, he ran back downstairs.

Damon saw the young hybrid and grabbed him, throwing him into an empty room. "As the host, you should know these hybrids don't make the best first impression." Tyler was never a big fan of the older Salvatore, scoffed. "Whatever move you're making, Klaus is going to be ready for you. He'll kill anyone at this party if he has to!"

"Tell someone who cares," Damon said before attacking him. Tyler tries to bite back as Damon wrapped his hand around his throat. Not being able to, Tyler punched the older vampire in the face instead. Growing real tired of this; Damon gives him a hard kick. He pulled the stake out and is about to pierce it through the Lockwood boy's heart.

Bonnie walked in just in time and they both break apart, falling to the ground in pain. Once Tyler has passed out, she stops her spell. "What the hell is wrong with you? You weren't supposed to witchy migraine me!"

"You weren't supposed to kill Tyler!" She retorted back just as angry. Rolling his eyes, Damon picks up the fallen stake. "What is that?" He puts it back into his jacket, not answering her. Bonnie's eyes widen. "Oh my God, is that the-"

He cuts her off, motioning her to be quiet then mouths, "They're everywhere!"

"Why do you have it?" She asked quieter. He tells her that he's the only that can get inside the house. Sighing, she leaves to go find Elena and Stefan. Her part of the plan was done. It was up to Damon and Mikael now. Just as Damon was about to walk out, a girl blocks his path. Her eyes dilating, "Don't move and be quiet." He does as told. _Damn it_, he thought. He should've been taking vervain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikael compelled Mindy to go fetch Klaus and then Elena. The hybrid found her master playing beer pong at a table. "You have a visitor," she's compelled to say. "Well, tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here." She kind of can't. "He said his name is Mikael."

"Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do," he gives the tall hybrid a glance before going out front. He sees his step father standing at the front door.

"Hello Niklaus," Mikael is the first to speak. "Hello Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right, you can't." Klaus felt safe, as long as he stayed on this side of the threshold. "Or you can come outside if you want."

"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb. They can't kill you but it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce," he smirked at the older Original. Mikael let out a dry laugh, "The big bad wolf. You haven't changed, hiding behind your playthings like a coward. They may be sired by you, but you forget they're still part vampire and can be compelled by me."

Mindy comes back and pushes Elena, who was actually Katherine the whole time, to Mikael. "Come out and face me Niklaus or she dies."

"Go ahead, kill her," Klaus said. He was calling him bluff. His whole life his father had underestimated him. If Mikael killed her, he'd lose his leverage, so Klaus was not buying it. Elena starts to panic, "No Klaus. He'll do it!"

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations."

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you," he replied. He would sacrifice all of his hybrids if it meant that Mikael would die and he'd have his revenge. Mikael laughed, "To what end Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one by your side? Nobody cares about you anymore boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one."

"You killed the people that cared about me!" Klaus had tears in his eyes now. Mikael laughed again. "Caroline? You're wife? Or did she die before you were ever married? It really was a shame she had to die. She had it coming. If she would've picked Elijah or Kol, I wouldn't have to kill her."

The brunette stared at Klaus as he had tears running down his face. "Come outside and face me you little coward! You may actually be able to save your precious doppelganger. Wouldn't want her to die like Caroline would you? Or like your daughter? Rebekah tells me she is dead as well."

It took Klaus every control he had to not attack the man. Katherine stares at him in disbelief. She had just learned some shocking information about the hybrid. Without warning, Mikael stabs the her in the back with a dagger and she falls to the ground, dead. Damon appeared out of nowhere and twisted Klaus around from behind. He drove the white oak stake into the hybrid's stomach. Klaus let out an unexpected scream. Meanwhile Katherine was getting up from the ground. Mikael turned to her, surprised. "Katherine," he whispered. Katherine threw two wolfsbane grenades at the hybrids then fled.

Klaus was seconds away from getting staked in the heart. But Stefan knocked Damon off of Klaus and held him down. "What are you doing?!" Damon was pissed; he could've ended everything right then and there. The stake had landed next to Klaus, who picked it up. Mikael was distracted by the stunt Katherine threw, so it was the perfect opportunity to take him down. Before he could though, Mindy, the hybrid that had been standing silently next to Mikael, pulled out a stake of her own.

She drove it through Mikael's heart. Stefan lets Damon go and they stared confused as Mikael screamed. Klaus too had no idea what was going on. He didn't know how one of his hybrids got a hold of the stake in the first place. He looked at the stake in his hands, the one Damon was going to use on him. _It's fake_, he concluded.

"I have a message for you. Caroline and Raine wish you a nice stay in hell," Mindy spoke in an even tone, her eyes dazed. Mikael let out one last agonizing scream before his body burst into flames. Klaus grabbed Mindy, his eyes dilating, "Where did you get that stake? Who told you to kill Mikael? Answer me!" He thought he had heard wrong. _They're alive?! _Mindy looked at the pile of ashes and then back at Klaus. "I don't know. I can't remember," she stuttered.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon groaned. He had the stake, the real one. _How did it turn into a regular wooden stake? It was the white oak one! _Klaus looked at Damon and then compelled him as well. "Tell me what you remember. Who switched the stakes?!"

"I have no idea."

The Originals were the only ones who can compel vampires. He didn't know if Raine could or not. He knew now that one of them was still alive if not both. It was the only explanation for everything that just happened. Klaus flashed out of the front foyer. If Caroline or Raine were still alive and had compelled Mindy and Damon, they were at the dance. He ran from room to room looking for any sign of them or even their scents. The place was completely empty. He checked outside. No one was there anymore. Only he and his hybrids, Tyler still unconscious, were left on the property.

Stefan looked at where Damon was standing earlier, but the blue eyed Salvatore had fled right after Klaus did, not wanting to deal with the Original hybrid's wrath. Klaus came back to the front where the younger Salvatore was still waiting. "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You're free." Klaus uncompelled Stefan. He did promise the Salvatore his freedom once the stake was destroyed and his father was dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

A black sports car pulled over onto the side of the road just outside of Mystic Falls. "Are you sure about this?" A man with pale blue eyes asked. "Yes, I'm sure," she answered, the mysterious girl from the party earlier.

"You could've said hi to him, you know." The girl just shook her head. "I can't. He would've wanted me to stay. He would've asked too many questions that I don't want to answer right now. Not before I find her," she whispered the last part. "Alright, well this is where I get out. Good luck. Find her soon. I'll keep an eye on Klaus for you. I'm sure he misses you."

"Thank you. A witch in Maine said she could help me locate her. So I'll be back soon."

The man laughed as he stepped out of the car. "Okay, be careful. And thank me for what? For finding you in Italy all those centuries ago?"

"Yes, and for always looking out for me, helping me." He gave her a smile. She didn't have to thank him for that. Shutting the door, he stepped aside, letting her drive off. Looking at the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign, he took a deep breath.

It was time for him to go say hi to the Mikaelsons. They are in for a huge surprise. He was glad that their plan had worked out. He had the replicated stake ready and his blonde friend compelled the necessary people. They made a good team. Nobody saw it coming.

Mikael killed his father, so he had been waiting for his death a long time.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

Everything will be explained in the next chapter, don't worry! There might be some flashbacks as well, or that might be in the 30th chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Leave your feedbacks d;


	29. Poofing Through Time

**Author's Note** -

Just clearing up a reviewer's confusion! The last chapter was based off of the Homecoming episode. Mikael died, was staked but not by Klaus. The twist to the canon episode was that Caroline/Raine showed up to the dance and switched the stakes. Then compelled a hybrid to use it on Mikael.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**(Portland, Maine)**

"You said you could help me locate her?" The mysterious blonde eyed the witch suspiciously. If this turned out to be another dead end, she'd rip the witch's esophagus out of her throat.

Over the centuries, people have been trying to get on her good side to get on Klaus' good side. They knew who she was. They knew who Klaus was. Her reputation was almost as bad as his. Some of the things she was rumored to have done were true. Others, not so much, but she wasn't going to deny them. If it meant that people feared her and help her, she was okay with it.

The witch swallowed whatever shaky nerve she had and answered, "Yes. I will just need something that belonged to her." The blonde groaned. She couldn't even count the numbers of times she had heard that from a witch. "I don't have anything. I haven't seen her for nine hundred years. How am I suppose to have anything that belonged to her?!"

Flinching at the girl's risen voice, the witch backed up against the wall a little. If she wanted to live to see another day, she needed to think of something and fast. "You have wasted enough of my time," the girl stalked forward. "Wait!" The young witch held up her hands. "There's another witch, Gloria. She owns a bar in Chicago. She's been around for a few centuries. She could help you!"

_Gloria? Why does that name sound so familiar?_

Taking a deep breath, the girl walked up to the witch who looked like she was about to pee herself. Doing the unexpected, the blonde smiled. "You know how this works right?" The witch nodded. She relaxed, knowing that she wasn't going to die today. Not saying another word, the girl left.

After watching her visitor's car pull out of her driveway, she began her spell. She had to get rid of the girl's scent. Then she was to keep her mouth shut and not mention anything about the blonde girl to a single soul if she valued her life. Everyone in the supernatural world knew about the girl and who she was to Klaus. Only he did not know she was still alive, the girl made sure of that.

**(Mystic Falls, Virginia)**

Elena and Bonnie came bursting through the Salvatores' front door. "What happened? Why isn't Klaus dead?" They demanded. Damon was in the process of pouring himself a drink. He had been trying to figure out what all went down yesterday as well. He motioned for the girls to take a seat before he explained everything.

"If the Originals are the only vampires who can compel other vampires, then –"

"Whoever compelled me and one of Klaus' hybrids is also an Original," Damon finished for Bonnie. Elena shook her head. She knew that couldn't be right because Rebekah had told her their family's story and how many siblings she had. Alaric even found the names of everyone in Klaus' family. "No, there should be only six Originals," she said.

"Rebekah was smart enough to not tell you everything," Klaus walked into the room. He really never bothered to knock, did he? He took a seat in one of the armchairs by the fireplace, smirking at the three fear struck members of the Mystic Falls gang. They were scared that he came to kill them for conspiring to end his life.

"What do you want?" Damon was straight to the point.

"I want your help," the hybrid replied. Damon scoffed, "What made you think that we were going to help you with anything?" Klaus smiled, showing his pearly white teeth. "Because I have little Gilbert compelled to go stand in front of a speeding car if you didn't." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Jeremy's ring.

"We'll do whatever you want. Just leave my brother alone," Elena begged. Bonnie agreed with her. "Elena! Are you serious?" Damon wasn't going to give into Klaus that easily. The brunette gave him a stern look. "It's Jeremy."

"Now that we have that out of the way, I want your help to locate my family."

Damon scoffed again. "Don't you cart them around in caskets?" Stefan had informed him of that little information last night after Klaus uncompelled him. His baby brother was about to steal Klaus' family too but it looked like he hadn't made a move yet.

"There are two that I have not daggered. I thought they were dead you see, but apparently I was wrong. One, maybe both of them, was at the dance last night to compel their way in and switched the stakes."

"Are they your siblings? How did they die?" Elena was curious. The origins and stories about the Originals had always peak her interest. "I don't think that's any of your concerns love," Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. He did not want to talk about what had happened. It only brought back horrible memories. It was the worst century of his existence.

He could still remember the encouragements Caroline and Raine gave him to take his daylight ring off, to kill himself. Though they were only hallucinations from the hunter's curse, he couldn't help but believe every word they said. It was one thing having Mikael tell him he was worthless and weak but to have the woman he loved and his daughter tell him that, it was unbearable.

"If you want our help, then you'll answer our questions," Bonnie spoke stubbornly. If he didn't need her help, he would've ripped her head off of her shoulders for speaking to him in such a tone. "No they are not my siblings. Caroline, she's my," he took a pause. What was the term they used nowadays? "She's my girlfriend. The other is my daughter."

Damon's glass of Bourbon never made it to his lips. It had stopped half way after hearing Klaus say 'my girlfriend' and 'my daughter'. The girls had their mouths wide open. They tried imagining Klaus with a girlfriend but they just couldn't picture it. It was even more impossible to picture a daughter that resembled him.

"That's impossible. Elijah said you didn't love. You told him that love was a weakness," Elena recalled Elijah's story.

He still believed that love was a weakness. Because he loved Caroline and Raine, he was letting these girls question him. He didn't have control at the moment. He _needed_ help and that made him weak. "I was human once, sweetheart."

"Okay, how did they die then?" Bonnie steered him back to answering their questions. He had purposefully ignored that question, hoping that they didn't catch it. "Mikael," was all he said. Getting up from his seat, he walked over to Bonnie. "Now that your questions have all been answered, we should get started."

"Do you have anything that belonged to them?" She opened her history book and turned to a page with a map. Elena went and got some candles for the locator spell. Damon took this opportunity to leave the room and text his brother. He didn't care if they had failed last night because he'd just found out some useful information about Klaus and was going to use it to his advantage.

Klaus pulled out Caroline's leather bracelet and handed it to the witch. "Caroline's," he said. "And your daughter?" He didn't have anything that belonged to her. "Use my blood," he suggested. It'd work better anyways since he was her biological father. Klaus let a few drops of his blood fall onto the map while Bonnie held onto the bracelet and began chanting.

His blood split into two separate drops. One moved across the map and stopped in Illinois. "Caroline, she's in Chicago," Bonnie handed him the bracelet back. The other stopped in Italy. _They're both alive_, he held back his smile. He was not going to show them how he really felt. Now that he knew where they were, he had to decide where or who he was going to look for first.

"What's happening?" Elena pointed to the drop of blood on Italy. It started to move again and then soaked up the whole page. "I don't know. It doesn't make sense. How can one person be everywhere at once?" Bonnie was confused as well. Klaus ran a hand down his face. This was supposed to be a quick stop. Get the witch to help him locate his loved ones then go get them.

Then something clicked in his head. Removing his hand from his face, he sat up straighter. He remembered Buttercup, Raine's stuffed animal. He realized now why he had never seen a toy like that. It was from this century. _Caroline was a time traveler. Maybe Raine time traveled. Maybe that's how she got that toy._

Then another realization hit him. If Raine could time travel, it'd explain how she had disappeared without a trace. She had always been able to perform powerful spells. He wanted to stake himself for not seeing this earlier.

He wondered when or where she had time traveled to. She was only two. She would've been alone where ever she went without any survival skills. The girl didn't know how to take care of herself yet, she was a toddler still! _Someone could've found her. Hurt her._ He shook the thoughts out of his head. No, he had already wasted the last nine hundred years mourning. It was time to look for her.

"I'll send Jeremy home, uncompelled." Without another word, he flashed out of the boarding house.

He cursed himself for not realizing something else earlier. Mikael had given Damon the white oak stake to use on him. Mikael only had one. He would've never wasted it on Caroline. _What did he do to her then? What about those ashes? _He knew who was at the dance last night now. It was Caroline. He'd have to ask her what happened once he sees her again.

**(Chicago, Illinois)**

Caroline found the bar the witch in Maine told her about. It wasn't hard considering the witch named Gloria, owned a bar named Gloria's. She was standing in front of the old bar but the front door and windows were boarded up.

Stopping a young couple that was passing by, she asked them what had happened. "Oh, you must be new in town. The owner, Gloria, was murdered a few months ago. They're still investigating, found some weird herbs and what not in the back of the bar," the young man answered. She thanked them for their time and let them continue on their way.

Once again she was lead to a dead end. Every time a witch used her blood to locate Raine, it'd move to Italy then spread all over the world, soaking into the map. None of the witches knew what that meant. Caroline however figured it out. Her daughter sent a stuffed animal through time and space. She could've easily sent herself. She just didn't know what the blood soaked map meant.

So Caroline had spent the last nine hundred years searching. She had looked in every country, every continent and corner of the world at least twice. She'd spent years, even decades in a place, just in case Raine would pop up there.

Getting in her car, she steered towards Mystic Falls. If her daughter was going to go anywhere, that's where she'd go. Her uncles and aunts were there. She was born there. The girl would make her way back to Virginia eventually if she had ended up in an earlier time. Caroline had to check one more time before searching elsewhere.

**(Mystic Falls, Virginia)**

After Klaus left, the blood on the map started to move again. The drop that stopped in Illinois started to move down the map before it disappeared. The other drop that had soaked up the map, gathered into a blob again and moved to Virginia, stopping at Mystic Falls. Then it too disappeared.

"One of them is here," Bonnie whispered. "Does that mean they're vampires as well? If they're still alive," Elena asked. She had been doing that a lot lately, asking a lot of questions.

"Great more vampires to deal with, one being a mini Klaus," Damon smirked at the new nickname he had given Klaus' daughter. He'd think of a new one once he sees what she looks like. The girls turned their heads towards him. They hadn't even noticed his absence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

The man with pale blue eyes had his hand on the handle of the door, about to walk into the Grill when someone tugged at the bottom of his jeans. Looking down, his jaw flew open. "Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?" The girl was just how Caroline had described her to be.

She was no older than two years old. Her hair was a curly blonde and hung just below her shoulders. She had the biggest blue eyes he had ever seen. Caroline had said that she would most likely be carrying around a stuffed unicorn and she was. "You're Raine?"

A bright dimpled smile appeared on the toddler's face. She nodded. "Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?" Raine asked again. "Yes, I'm an old friend of your mother's. How would like something to eat while we wait for her to come?"

"Okay," she smiled again, taking his hand as he led them into the crowded restaurant. He ordered some fries and cookies for the young girl. He even got her a glass of apple juice. He watched her with one eye while using the other text Caroline. She had told him about her cancer, being pregnant, turned and then sent through time. She didn't tell him everything of course. He didn't need to know.

He knew that she was Original like the Mikaelsons. He knew that her daughter was a hybrid and had probably time traveled. So the 11th century dress Raine was wearing hadn't surprised him. He was too busy texting Caroline; he hadn't notice Klaus walking into the Grill.

Klaus made his way over to the pool table where his hybrids were in the middle of a game. He quickly ordered them to leave Mystic Falls. They were from all over the United States, so sending them home with orders to keep an eye out for his daughter would be better than having them huddled up in one place.

They did as told. He watch as the last hybrid left the building before heading over to the bar. He needed to get in a good drink before driving to Chicago. A familiar scent nearly knocked him off his feet. He hadn't smelt it in centuries. Following the scent to a nearby table, he saw the back of a girl's head.

He approached her slowly, not knowing if his mind, his nose was playing tricks on him or not. Raine was in the middle of chewing down a chunky chocolate chip cookie when she smelt him. Grinning she hopped out of her seat and ran to him. Klaus could feel his heart tighten and tense as the girl turned around and ran towards him.

He recognized that dress. Rebekah had bought it for her. Raine jumped into his arms and wrapped her little arms around his neck. "Daddy! Where did you go? You were gone for two days," she frowned. Klaus let the smile he had been holding back to finally form onto his face as he hugged his daughter tightly.

It was crazy how he had spent nine hundred years away from her when it had only been two days since she'd seen him. "I was looking for your mother. When I came back you were gone."

"I couldn't sleep daddy. Aunt Sage didn't tell me a story like you did. I went poof! Then I found you," she giggled. She hadn't even realized what she had done. She had been thinking about her parents, missing them and then accidentally sent herself through time to where one of them were.

"Niklaus, I'm glad to see that you are finally reunited with your daughter. Caroline is on her way here as we speak," the mysterious mad said. He had gotten up as well and silently watched their father-daughter reunion.

Klaus looked up and could feel the old jealousy he had felt towards the man come back. "Kale."

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

Kind of confusing chapter, but here's a quick explanation. Caroline was the one at the dance. She never got staked in the heart but Mikael did use it to stake her in the stomach, so she knew what it looked like to have a replica made.

The blood soaking up the map meant that Raine was time traveling, not yet reached her destination or time. When the blood moved to Mystic Falls, it meant that she had just appeared.

I hope I've covered everything ...

Leave your guesses on what you think happened to Caroline if Mikael didn't kill her. Or what Damon/Stefan are planning on doing with the new information about Klaus! Were you surprised who the mystery man turned out to be? Any feedback really d; Thanks & hoped you enjoyed!


	30. Apple Juice, The New Water

**Author's Note** -

Kale is the guy from the chapter titled Leather. Caroline sold her bow & arrow to his father, Richard. There was confusion on who was at the homecoming dance, it was Caroline. Raine is still young b/c she time traveled from 1114 to 2010. Someone asked about Gloria, she was killed by Katherine in one of the season's episodes. Is Kale good or bad? Hum. More of him next chapter and why Caroline hadn't looked for Klaus during those nine hundred years. Or did she? You'll find out next chapter!

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**(Flashback 992)**

"So you are a friend of the Mikaelsons?" After selling her bow to Richard, she was asked to show Kale around the village. Mikael looked like he wanted to marry her off to the young man. "Yes, I've been staying with them for a little while now," Caroline smiled. They continued to walk around the village as she pointed out where specific shops were.

"Why were you away for so long? Your father mentioned that you have just returned," she asked, trying to break their comfortable silence. "I don't mean to pry," she added quickly. She didn't want him think she was some nosy teenager.

He just chuckled. "No, no, it's alright. I was recruited by one of Lord Travis' men to scout the land further west. It was a three year service," he frowned. He hadn't realized it's been so long. Scouting the untouched land further west had been an adventure. He kind of liked the nomadic life he and his comrades lived.

"That must've been fun. I wish to travel the world one day."

"Then you should," he said. His answer had caught her off guard. Weren't men in this time believers of the whole 'woman should stay at home and bear children' ordeal? The rest of the morning was pleasant. Kale had told her about his journey through the mountains, which she guessed would one day be the Grand Canyons.

She was jealous to say the least. Never once had she gone out of the state of Virginia. Even when she was time traveling, she still ended up in Mystic Falls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Caroline!" She looked up to see Kale running towards her. "Kale, what are you doing here?" She had been sitting just outside of the caves, the one they'd hide in every full moon. "Father sent me this way. He said that I should know where the caves are for the next full moon." He looked at what she had been working on. "And you?"

Following his gaze, she blushed slightly. She had a bunch of leather scraps on her lap. Making that necklace for Niklaus was harder than she thought it'd be. First, she didn't even know how to make a leather necklace! So here she was, trying to make use of all the wasted pieces. "Um, they're my failed attempts at making a necklace."

He laughed, "Harder than it looked huh?" She couldn't help but laugh too. "Did you make this?" He pointed to the bracelet around her wrist. Caroline beamed, "No, it was actually a gift."

"From Niklaus?"

"How did you know?" Her shocked expression made him laugh even more. "Well I couldn't help but notice that he had a matching necklace. You both have been spending a lot of time together this week." Caroline blushed some more. She didn't think it was that obvious. She wondered if anyone else noticed as well.

"He had started courting me earlier this week," she said. It was a reasonable explanation for them always spending time together, right? Isn't that what people did when they were courting? "Niklaus had asked permission to court you?" Kale slowly spoke. She nodded.

If she wasn't mistaken, she could've sworn she saw a hint of jealous in his features. Hell, she could hear it in his voice. It was odd since they have only known each for a few days or so. They haven't spent more than an hour together every time they've crossed paths. He couldn't be crushing on her already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kale, have you seen Niklaus?" He could hear the urgency in her voice. "He headed that way a few hours ago," he replied, pointing towards the private lake. Caroline smiled and thanked him before heading off. He watched her make her way into the woods before running after her.

"Caroline, wait!" She turned around, wondering what he wanted. Esther had informed her last night that she would be leaving in about two months. All she wanted to do was find Nik, tell him, and then spend the remainder of her time here with him.

He scratched the back of his neck, contemplating on whether he should tell her or not. Sighing, he decided that he should. If Niklaus was trying to court more than one woman at once, hurting Caroline in the process, he wasn't going to stand there and do nothing. "I, um," he tried to find the right words. "I saw Tatia follow right behind him."

Caroline could feel the jealousy rise within her. She knew Nik wouldn't cheat. He just wouldn't. But the old Caroline, the insecure one was threatening to take over. Kale's eye widen as blood dripped from her nose. "I should go. I really need to speak to Nik."

He pulled her wrist, bringing her back. He wiped the blood from her nose, showing it to her. Gasping, she used her sleeve to wipe away the rest of the blood. She hadn't even noticed it. Kale looked at his hand that was still gripping her wrist. Her sleeve had risen a bit and he could now see faint bruises starting to form.

"What happened? Is Niklaus doing –"

She pulled her arm away from him, adjusting the sleeves of her wrist to hide any other bruises. "No, of course not!" She wanted to call him crazy for thinking such a thing. Why would he think that Nik had harmed her in any way? "Then how did you get that bruise? And your nose, it was bleeding."

"Can we talk about this later, please?" She really needed to get going. The thought of Nik and Tatia alone scared the crap out of her. Nik had only shown her that lake. It was their secret little paradise. He said he didn't want anyone else to know so he wouldn't be showing it to Tatia of all people. "Sure," he said. Giving him a thankful nod, she took off. On her way to the lake, she kept telling herself that Tatia was probably taking a walk and had probably gone home by now without even running into Niklaus.

That was until she saw him pressed up against a tree with only his trousers on, lip locking with the brunette.

* * *

**(Present Day Mystic Falls, Virginia)**

"Niklaus, I'm glad to see that you are finally reunited with your daughter. Caroline is on her way here as we speak."

"Kale." Klaus set Raine down as he took a predatory step towards the man. He doesn't know why he felt so threatened around him. Caroline was his, he knew that. But he also knew how Kale felt about her. "How are you still alive?" _And why were you with my daughter? _That angered him more. He didn't want Raine around him.

"Well, after Rebekah almost drained the life out of me, she gave me some of her blood. I guess she figured out it'd heal me," Kale shrugged like it was nothing. "Mikael attacked the village that night. I was lucky enough to come back as a vampire but my father did not."

Klaus also knew that his baby sister was attracted to Kale, though she had never acted on it. It made sense that she was even more attracted to him after she turned, more attracted to his blood. _Wait, he said something about Caroline._ "Caroline is coming here? How do you know?" Last thing he knew, she was in Chicago. "Well seeing that Caroline and I have been friends for over a thousand years," the brown haired vampire paused, enjoying the flash of anger and jealous on Klaus' face. "We keep in touch. I texted her after I found Raine outside of the Grill."

"He's mommy's friend. He bought me cookies. They were yummy," Raine grinned. Klaus smiled at his daughter. Figures she'd like the food here. Dessert has improved since the eleventh century.

"Well, I should get going then. My work here is done. I don't want to intrude on your little family reunion. I'm sure any questions you have, Caroline can answer when she gets here." Kale gave Raine a bright smile and waved goodbye before taking his leave. Klaus relaxed after that. He would definitely ask Caroline about Kale when he sees her. He also wanted to know why she hadn't sought him out over the years.

Raine pulled at his hand until they reached the table. He picked her up and placed her onto one of the chairs before taking a seat himself. She hugged Buttercup with one arm while the other reached for more cookies.

He sat there quietly as he watched her eat. He was mentally arguing with himself. A part of him kept saying she wasn't real, that it was all just a figment of his imagination. The other part of him was calling him an idiot, telling him that she was real, that she was really here.

Raine set Buttercup securely onto her lap. She needed a drink and it would require both of her hands to hold the glass. Licking her lips after taking a sip of her juice, she giggled. "Daddy, this water tastes funny." Hearing her giggle again snapped him out of his inner battle. What was he thinking, of course she was real. Hadn't he just held her a few minutes ago?

"It's not water sweetheart. Its apple juice," he smiled. He was glad she was still his little girl. He would've hated to have missed out on her childhood. She deserved to have both of her parents by her side, raising her.

"Did you find mommy? Uncle Kale said she was coming. I miss mommy's blood. Aunt Bekah made me drink someone else's blood. It was yucky." He had totally forgotten that she needed to feed off of blood more than her need to consume human food. He would have to feed her soon but it was Caroline who usually fed her. It had never done it before. To be honest, he was kind of scared she'd hate the taste of his blood.

"She will be here soon. How would you like to buy a new dress?" She would stand out too much in the old fashioned she was wearing.

The girl practically jumped out of her seat in excitement. She loved dresses, believing herself to be a princess. Klaus saw that the bill was already paid for, seeing that the receipt was left on the table. He picked Raine up and headed out the door. Thankfully he had driven here. He would need to buy a car seat though. Actually he needed to buy a lot of things. And compel the staff working on his mansion's renovations to prepare a bedroom for his daughter.

Klaus had never bothered visiting the mall before. So this would be his first time at the place. It was easy enough to find the children's department store. It was one of the biggest stores. They carried everything, from clothes to toys and furniture. "Can we get one daddy?" Raine jumped up and down. She was pointing towards a horse rocker. It was white, just like her stuffed unicorn.

"You can get whatever you want."

They spent the next hour or two picking out new clothes and even more toys for her. He even placed an order for a small bed and some other needed materials. He could already picture what the room was going to look like. He had even decided on the color for the walls. Everything they bought were paid for on his card and then compelled to be delivered to his home in a few hours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

After making sure Jeremy was okay and safe at home, Elena and Bonnie decided to do a little shopping. It would take their minds off of Klaus and his not so dead, well dead dead, girlfriend and daughter. So the mall had been a good distraction. "I don't they're dangerous," Elena said all of a sudden.

"You don't?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her. Elena shook her head. "Maybe a little but if one of them, whoever compelled Damon last night, wanted to hurt us, wouldn't they have done it already? Kill him instead and take the stake?" Bonnie saw that she had a point.

They walked out of the store they were in just to bump into Klaus, leaving a children's store. Then they noticed the little girl holding onto his hand. Both girls opened their mouths to speak but no words came out. When Klaus said he had a daughter, they didn't think she'd be so young!

Klaus smirked at them. "Where are my manners? I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Raine." He let out a chuckle when their faces remained frozen from shock. Raine was no longer wearing her old dress. She had changed into a light pink dress. She smiled at her aunts. "Do you remember?" She asked them.

Bonnie, Elena and Klaus all looked down at her. The confused looks on their faces were the only answers she needed. "Daddy, they don't remember. The witch took their memories away too." The girls now turned their attention to Klaus, hoping he'd explain. He tried not to scoff, as if he was about to tell them anything. "Come on sweetheart, we'll talk at home."

Raine waved at them, Buttercup flapping back and forth with the motion of her hand before letting her dad pick her up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you're saying that Klaus' daughter is a two year old toddler?" Bonnie and Elena both nodded. "We saw her, was introduced to her," Elena added. Damon groaned. That meant he was compelled by Caroline who happens to be an Original. Great. Taking out his phone, he dialed his brother's number. Stefan hadn't even shown his face after Klaus released him from the compulsion.

It ranged three times before the younger Salvatore picked up. _"Damon, what do you want?"_

"Klaus' daughter, toddler. We can kidnap her and threaten him to leave Mystic Falls."

Both girls jumped out of their seats. "You can't kidnap a two year old!" Stefan must've heard them because he told them that he had already taken care of it. "What did you do Stefan?" Damon didn't know what to expect from his brother anymore. He just wasn't the same.

_"Well I'm sure his family would like a little revenge after being daggered for so long." _They couldn't see it but Stefan had three daggers in his hands as he sat on top of another one of Klaus' coffins. This one however, was sealed. _"Oh, you should undagger Rebekah too. Wouldn't want her to miss her family reunion would you?"_

"Stefan!" Damon shoved his phone back into his pockets.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus tucked Raine into his bed. It was the only finished bedroom so far. Her room would be finished by morning. He was surprised she wasn't hungry, for blood that is, yet. It had been along day for her. Only a little after seven and she was already fast asleep. Quietly he made his way downstairs to where he had the caskets stored.

He tried calling Rebekah again but she wouldn't answer. It was strange. She hadn't called him back and it's been a day. Hadn't she heard his last voicemail about Mikael being dead? He would have to deal with her later. Right now he had to wake his family. They've been daggered long enough. It was perfect timing too. Raine was back. Caroline was alive and arriving soon. Mikael was dead.

Walking into the room, he noticed something was off. One of his coffins was missing! It was the only he cared about most. Just then his phone rang. _Stefan._ "Stefan! Miss me already?" Klaus smirked.

_"I'm calling to thank you for my freedom." _Klaus was a man of his word, more or less, after all. But it was what Stefan said next that faltered his mood. _"But the thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me Klaus. So I took something of yours."_

"You didn't," Klaus grinded his teeth. His expression was murderous. Stefan had stolen his most valuable casket.

_"I did. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years, were you prepared for this? For the little surprise I'm sure is coming soon?"_

His free hand balled up into tight fists. His eyes were dark, blinded by rage. "I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!" He could hear Stefan laugh before the line went dead. He flashes out of the room but is stopped by three familiar faces.

"You look surprised to see us. I take it you weren't the one to remove the daggers from our chests," Elijah said. "Hello, brother. It's been a long time," Kol smirked. Klaus looked over at Finn who hadn't said anything. His eldest brother stared at him angrily with piercing eyes. "You all look like you could use a drink. Shall we?"

He was answered by Elijah charging at him, throwing him through a glass window. "Easy. I just finished renovating," Klaus said, picking himself back up. Finn and Kol made a move to attack him but Rebekah beat them to it. She stabbed her beloved brother with the dagger that has been used on her.

"That was for mother." Her brothers looked at her questionably. She explains what Klaus had done, all while trashing his newly renovated room. "I'm surprised you survived Mikael. Where is he?" Rebekah asked as she threw a vase into a painting. "Dead." That seamed to get the attention of all his siblings, distracting them from the fact that he had killed their mother.

Kol, being the one that feared death the most, especially by Mikael, pinned Klaus to the wall. "If this is another lie of yours, I swear I will rip your heart out of you chest!" His brother screamed. Klaus pushed him off easily. "Do not threaten me Kol."

"How is he dead?" Elijah asked. "Well if you would all just calm down and keep your voices down –"

Rebekah interrupted him with a loud scoff. "Don't tell us what to do Nik. It's not like anyone else is here beside your compelled construction crew." Klaus smirked, hearing small footsteps approach the room. Oh how his siblings were in for a surprise.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

Caroline will arrive next chapter! Since it is a long drive from Chicago to Virginia. So next chapter will have Caroline's flashback, what happened to her and if she looked for Klaus or not. Leave your feedback! Thanks & hoped you enjoyed.


	31. The Last Reunion

**Author's Note** -

No violence what so ever in this chapter d; Longer chapter coming up next w/ the last flashbacks! Obiviously this is a klaroline fanfic, but next chapter will also have side couplings!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

All eyes shot towards the room's entrance where a little girl stood rubbing her sleepy eyes. She had on the cutest pajamas with teddy bears. Klaus' smirk grew wider and wider as his siblings found it impossible form any coherent words.

Raine stopped trying to get the sleep out of her eyes when someone flashed in front of her. "Raine?" The girl smiled, "Aunt Bekah." Rebekah beamed, hugging her long lost niece tightly. "Oh I've missed you!" Raine gave her a confused look. "I saw you yesterday Aunt Bekah. After Aunt Sage and Uncle Finn made me go to sleep."

"Niklaus, what is going on?" Elijah asked. He too was taken back by his niece's presence, though he was better at masking his emotions than his siblings. Rebekah was still holding on to the little girl, smiling like there's no tomorrow with unshed tears at the brim of her eyes. Kol had a smirk on his face that resembled Klaus'.

Finn on the other hand, was not only glad his niece was alive and well but also saddened at the mention of Sage. He and Sage had cared for the girl like she was their daughter, wishing that they had one of their own, during those two days separated from the others.

Klaus ignored his brother's question. Raine was hungry. He could answer their questions after she was fed. Walking over to Rebekah, he grabbed his daughter from her. Raine had just arrived today and he wanted to spend more time with her. Alone. Now he had to share her with his siblings and he didn't like that. She's _his_ daughter.

He bit into his wrist and brought it up to her mouth. Her face changed immediately and she drank greedily. She hasn't fed in over a day. When she pulled away, he looked at her worriedly. He didn't know if she's had enough or not. He didn't know if she needed her parents' blood or if any kind of blood would be fine. It was like something overcame him all of a sudden. A sudden urge to protect her and make sure she's healthy, happy. _It must be some kind of fatherly instincts_, he thought.

"Your blood tastes good, like mommy's," Raine giggled. Klaus let out a light chuckle. He would know. He's had a few tastes before and he couldn't agree more. Caroline's blood was delicious. "Is mommy home yet? You said she was going to be here when I wake up."

Rebekah shared a look with her older brothers. Klaus caught it and rolled his eyes. He hadn't told them about Caroline yet. "You haven't slept long sweetheart. When you wake up again, she'll be here. Now, can you find your way back to bed or would you like me to take you?"

"I can know where your room is," Raine smiled. "I'm a big girl. I can go by myself." Klaus gave her a kiss on her forehead before letting her run along. He waited until he heard her footsteps on the stairs before turning back to his siblings. His soft features now gone and the threatening look in his eyes came back. "That's why I wanted you to be quiet Rebekah." Rebekah just shook her head back and forth. She still couldn't believe it. "How? She was gone for nine hundred years!"

Signing, motioned for them to follow him to the sitting room. He poured himself a glass of Scotch before telling them about how Raine had time traveled. "Oh, and Caroline's not dead." Finn and Elijah nearly chocked on their drinks. Kol literally spit his out onto the very expensive carpet. Klaus wasn't sure if Rebekah had heard him or not because she was still smiling like a mad woman.

"What the hell happened while I was daggered? Next you're going to tell me pigs can fly," Kol chuckled. Klaus groaned. He really didn't want to explain everything to them. But if it meant that they'd overlook him killing Esther, he would do it. After finishing his tale on how Mikael was killed, he was bombarded with endless questions. None of which he could answer. The only person that could answer them was Caroline.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline checked the clock on her dashboard. It read 11:30pm. She would be in Mystic Falls around two in the morning. Her left foot tapped nervously at the thought of seeing Nik and Raine again. She couldn't wait to wrap her little girl in her arms. It's been too long. Kale was nice enough to fill her in on everything. Raine was still the same adorable two year old girl.

She was more nervous about seeing Nik though. Over the years, she'd check up on him, see how he was doing, but only at a distance. She had never made her presence known to him. She wondered how he'd react. Now that Mikael was dead and Raine was found, she's ready to face him, to tell him why she hasn't contacted him.

* * *

It was early in the morning when a bundle of joy filled with fits of giggles jumped on top of him. "Daddy, wake up! Mommy's going to be home!" Klaus groaned. It was too early, even for him and he usually got up around seven. He checked the time on his phone. "Raine, go back to sleep. It's only three in the morning, sweetheart."

"Okay," she had been jumping up and down on the bed, trying to get her father to wake up. It was bouncier than the beds she was used to and she liked it. It made her able to jump higher. She plopped down beside him and curled up into the comforter.

After a few more hours of sleeping, Klaus finally got up. To his amusement, Raine was still deep in slumber. He thought she'd wake up at the same time as him, seeing how excited she was earlier. Slipping out of bed, he made his way into the hall. The mansion was crawling with people. No doubt, his siblings had something to do with this. He was met with Rebekah and Kol at the bottom of the stairs, yelling orders at a group of compelled workers.

"Rise and shine grumpy," Kol greeted his very annoyed hybrid of a brother. "What is going on here?" Klaus was in no mood today. He was already stressing over Caroline's arrival and his stolen coffin. He didn't need to clean up any of his sibling's messes. "We live here now Nik and need rooms. By the way, I made a few changes to Raine's room," Rebekah answered. She liked her brother's design for the room but Raine's a girl. _Little girls needed a little pink in their room_, she thought.

He walked away without another word. He was not going to let anything put a damper on his mood today. Seeing Elijah and Finn casually drinking in the sitting room eased his mind. _At least they're not doing anything to annoy me. _Finn's hair was also shorter and he was wearing a newly tailored suit. Klaus guessed Elijah had something to do with Finn's new appearance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caroline paced back and forth in her hotel suite. She hasn't slept since she arrived a few hours ago. She kept replaying different scenarios of how her reunion with Nik and Raine would go. The last time she felt this nervous was when she was about to give birth. Oh what an experience that had been.

Grabbing her car keys, she left the room, ready to get this over with already. Her sources had informed her where Nik's mansion was. She was driving at least ten miles under the speed limit. _He probably hates me now. He hates me. I just know it._ After what felt like ten hours of endless driving on a never ending road, she pulled into the mansion's driveway.

"Wow," she breathed. The place looked amazing. Sure she's had mansions over the centuries, all over the world, but there's something about this one that caught her breath. She checked her make up in the rearview mirror one last time. She didn't know why she was so set on looking her absolute best. He's seen her when she was at her worst before, sick and gross. There was no make up back then, so why was she stressing over it now?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Raine squealed as she ran over to her toy box filled with the cutest stuffed animals. She pulled Buttercup out and ran to her new bed. It was small and fluffy. Rebekah had picked out a girly pink comforter for her. There was even a pink rug in the middle of the room where the horse rocker sat.

"It's so soft daddy!" Raine hugged the comforter, rubbing her face against its softness. Rebekah threw her brother an 'I told you she'd like it' smirk. The room was designed for a princess. What little girl wouldn't like it?

"Come on now. Let's go eat," Klaus said, holding out his hand. "You can play in your new room later." Raine held onto one of his fingers as they walked down the stairs. Out of nowhere, the girl screamed excitedly. "She's here. Mommy's home!" Without warning, she let go of her father's finger and ran towards the front door.

Caroline was standing on the front steps, hesitating to knock. Her eyebrows knotted into a tight line when she heard giggles coming from the other side before the door flew open and her arms were attacked by an impatient toddler. "Mommy!" The rest of the Originals stood before the threshold, watching the mother-daughter reunion.

"Raine, I missed you so much sweetie!" Caroline kissed her daughter repeatedly all over her cheeks and forehead. Her dead heart was finally at ease. Not once in all those centuries had she's gotten a good night's rest. She couldn't sleep without knowing if her daughter was safe or not. "What did I say about using magic? You're in so much trouble, missy!"

"Caroline!" Rebekah rushed towards her friend and attacked her with a smothering hug. "Oh God, it's actually you!" Klaus stood on the sidelines as each of his siblings welcomed Caroline back. Finn was in the middle of apologizing for not keeping a closer eye on Raine, for losing her, when Caroline cut him off. "Finn, I know it's not your fault. I don't blame you." Finn nodded gratefully. He was relieved she hadn't blamed him.

"I think we should give Niklaus a minute alone with Caroline," Elijah cleared his throat. Klaus hadn't said a word since she's gotten here. His face was blank, void of any emotions. Caroline handed Raine over to Rebekah and the siblings made their way inside, closing the front door with them.

Caroline stood there staring at Klaus for what seemed like an eternity. She couldn't read him, didn't know what he was thinking. She didn't care what he'd say, she just wanted him to say something or move at least. "Nik," she started. His eyes flickered up to hers. "Please, say something. Yell at me if you want. I know I should've told you I was alive –"

Hearing her say his name again seemed to trigger a reaction from him. He flashed over to her and captured her lips with his. For almost a millennium he had felt utterly alone, thinking that the two most important people in his life were dead. But here they were, both of them. Because of the bond, their claimage, she was his mate. His one and only, so being without her for so long had tormented him.

It was a sorrow like no other. He had to see her, feel her, and be with her at all times. Her 'death' devastated him more than he had let on. Nobody would've understood how he felt even if he told them. They didn't know what it was like to have mate, to be bonded. The joy, the feeling of being whole was unexplainable. So having it taken away was unbearable.

But kissing her now, it made his lost and forgotten warmth came rushing back. Caroline pulled away. She needed him to know how bad she felt for lying to him about her death, for having witches and other supernaturals keep her a secret. "Nik, I'm so sorry. I know I should've told you but I couldn't."

"You couldn't? What are you talking about Caroline? Nine hundred years, do you realize how long that is?" She could hear the anger and hurt in his voice. She would explain, if only he'd let her. "Please, let me explain. I did it to protect you, to protect Raine." Taking an unnecessary breath, she began to tell her story, how she spent her last nine hundred years. She knew the others would be listening in.

* * *

Ending Summary -

Next chapter will start w/ flashbacks of Caroline's story and then everyone's reactions. More interactions w/ the gang too! Drama over the stolen coffin & Klaus asking Raine about what she was talking about with Elena & Bonnie not remembering. Anyways, leave feedback! Thanks [:


	32. Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note** -

I was not happy with this chapter but wanted to update. Anyways, next chapter will have more 'drama' with the gang and what not and then soon, the sealed casket will be opened! Enjoy and don't criticize me too much :[

Disclaimer, I own nothing. Except for Raine & Kale.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**(Caroline's Flashback)**

A group of men, no vampires, trekked through the rugged forest of eastern Italy. They had been following Mikael for quite some time now, only to lose him in the thick wilderness. "Kale, look. There's a cave up ahead," one of the vampires pointed. Kale ordered two of his vampires to stand guard as he and three of his more trustworthy men explored the cave.

Strange enough, the place was lit up with candles hanging on the walls. They used them as guidance towards a wooden door in the back of the damp tunnel. Pushing the door open, Kale and his men knew the place belonged to Mikael. It reeked of him. What confused them were the five empty caskets. One was smaller than the rest, for a toddler it seemed. No, wait, there was a sixth casket, they noticed.

It was closed and placed in the middle of the room unlike the other ones. "Do you think that it's Mikael asleep in there?" A baby vampire asked. He was shaking with fear. Kale shook his head. He knew Mikael would never sleep inside of a casket let alone not attack them when they first stepped inside of the cave. Kale pulled the lid open and his dead heart nearly dropped to his stomach. It was Caroline. And she was alive? An Original? His head was racing with thoughts.

He remembered waking up one morning only to fall down gripping his head in pain as his memories came back to him. He wondered why he has forgotten about her. Not giving it another thought, he pulled the dagger from her chest. "She's an Original. Rebekah?"

"No, she's not a Mikaelson," Kale replied, placing the dagger into his pocket before picking Caroline's lifeless body up. "Come, we need to leave before Mikael returns."

* * *

Caroline watched as the drop of blood move away from Italy before soaking into the map. It was always the same results. "I don't understand," the witch said. _I do._ Her daughter was still time traveling, stuck between two dimensions until her destination and time arrived. Sighing, she gave the witch a stern look.

"You know what you should and should not say right?" The witch nodded. "Good, you may leave." The caramel skinned woman quickly took her exit. The old vampire scared her as much as Klaus did. Caroline sat down at her desk. It had been four hundred years and still no sign of Raine. She wondered where and when her daughter had teleported herself to. She hoped Kale was having better luck at tracking down the Original siblings.

Leaning back in her chair, she thought about her darker days. When she had woken up in an unfamiliar bed, she was scared, confused. She could've sworn she was dead. Mikael had driven something, the white oak stake maybe, through her heart. She wasn't sure; she was concentrating on getting her last words to Nik. All of her questions were answered of course, when Kale walked in. That marked the day of their rekindled friendship.

After tracking down one of Elijah's men, vampire of course, they learned that Raine was not with them. So Caroline began searching with Kale's help. She remembered killing the first few witches and vampires who couldn't locate her daughter. She was desperate and angry. And that led to her first human kills as well. She had spent the next few months crying from grief and guilt. Kale had been trailing the Originals at the time and was close to getting their location but had to go back. His friend needed him. He helped her. So you see, Kale became Caroline's best friend.

"My lady, there is a letter for you." Caroline was jolted from her thoughts. The only person that sent her letters were – "Bring it here." The young lad brought his lady the letter, never making eye contact. He kept his gaze towards the ground. "Thank you," she smiled at him. He nodded before turning to walk out. "Oh, and I want you to look at me when I'm speaking to you," she added. "Yes, my lady."

Caroline rolled her eyes. He still kept his gaze down. She didn't understand why people in this century were so – she couldn't even think of a word to describe them. Tearing the seal off of the envelope, she began reading. It was a letter from Kale. He had finally tracked down the Original's location. They were in Scotland.

She literally jumped out of her seat. She needed meet up with Kale right away then reunite with Nik. It's been too long. It still surprised her that Mikael hadn't figured out she was undaggered yet. He doesn't seem to care about her dead body since her sources had informed her from time to time that he hasn't been back to that cave at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Niklaus is inside. I have been watching them for a few days now. The rest of the Originals are out right now. Go Caroline, go see him." Caroline could felt the nervousness tingled through her. Taking multiple breaths, she snuck through the castle's back door. She felt ridiculous, dodging servants and hiding behind walls.

She kept moving until she picked up his scent. The door it was escaping from was halfway open. She walked closer to it, peering in; making sure it was actually Nik inside. Her hands immediately clasped over her mouth. It was him. He had a girl, she wasn't sure if it was a maid or not, pinned on top of the desk. He was too busy kissing her neck to notice her presence at the door. Caroline held her tears back until she made it outside again.

"Caroline what's wrong?" Kale held onto her as she cried into his chest. "Nik was – there was a girl and he was," she stuttered.

* * *

"Get rid of my scent and if anyone asks, I'm dead. Do you understand?" And by anyone, she meant Nik. He needed to believe she was still dead. Caroline had been running for a century now. She had a run in with Mikael back in Ireland and he was not happy to find her out of her casket. She needed to cover up her tracks better, just until she found Raine. It was better if nobody knew she was alive.

She knew Nik was doing fine. He clearly seemed to have moved on when she saw him back in the 1560's. But she still loved him and wanted to protect him. So she still had Kale check up on the Originals every few decades. Whenever Mikael was seen in the same territory as the younger Originals, someone working for either Kale or Caroline would warn them. "I understand," the witch replied.

Caroline left. She didn't like the looks she'd get from witches. They looked like they either wanted to cry out of fear or kill her. Has her reputation gotten that bad? She hadn't killed a witch in centuries and never wanted to take another life again.

**(Present Day Mystic Falls, Virginia)**

Klaus didn't know what to say. _She had looked for me and found me? _He was ashamed that she had found him in such a compromising position but how could she have thought that he had moved on? He thought about her all the time, sketched her and Raine night after night. Somewhere during her explanation, Caroline had started to cry.

Doing what he always did when she cried, he pulled her into his chest. He blamed himself really. He wasn't strong enough to protect her or his daughter. It was his fault that she had gone off the rails a little. He knew how much human life meant to her. And his inability to protect Raine caused her so much stress over the years that she had drained a few humans dry.

"Shush love. It is I who should apologize," he gulped. He hadn't apologized to anyone in forever, so it was a bit uncomfortable for him. But Caroline was the only one he had said 'I'm sorry' too. "I should've guessed that Raine had time travelled. I hadn't even realized it until recently." He pulled her chin up so that their eyes met. "I'm just glad that you're okay and back. No more secrets Caroline." He was a hybrid now. She didn't have to protect him from the shadows anymore. _He_ should be the one doing that.

Caroline looked down. There was one more thing she hadn't told him. He caught her look and his thoughts pulled up an image of Kale. Jealousy rose in him again. Kale. He really hated that name. The man was Caroline's rescuer, best friend. He had been with her longer than he did. Klaus couldn't help but assume that whatever she hadn't told him yet had to do with the brown haired vampire his sister so stupidly, yet unintentionally turned.

_Did she have feelings for him? Had they been more than just friends?_

"Tell me," he spoke sternly. Whatever it was they had between them, he wanted to know. Caroline looked up at him again. "Close your eyes." Klaus gave her a questioning look as if she was trying to stall or something. "I'll show you," she added. He closed his eyes. She was actually letting him enter her mind. He braced himself for images or memories of her and Kale holding hands, kissing or even, no, he didn't want to think of that. It only made him angrier.

But what she showed him blew his mind. It was everything from the original future before Bonnie did that spell. He saw how her thirst for blood increased as her stomach became larger. He saw Damon screaming as she broke his hand repeatedly during labor. Then he saw himself. He had held his daughter when she was just a baby and had watched her sleep. He saw himself and Caroline finishing the bond and then arguing about Elena's blood. The scene changed again and he saw his daughter disappear right before she did.

His eyes shot open. He knew the truth now, everything. That was what Raine had meant when she said Elena and Bonnie hadn't remembered yet. All he wanted to do right now was kill Bonnie for what she had done. She was selfish and from what he had gathered, her Grams still died in the end. Klaus pulled Caroline to him again. She had been through so much, suffered through it all.

She cried even more. It felt good to finally tell him. But nobody recognized her here. Everyone used to know her as the sheriff's daughter but now she was just a stranger, a newcomer to them. "My friends don't remember me. Even my own mother doesn't remember me. And when she does, she's going to hate me. She's on the council. They're vampire hunters," she sobbed.

_Sheriff Forbes_, he thought. That woman had hated him ever since he came into town looking for the doppelganger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours of bonding with his family, Klaus decided to take Caroline and Raine out to eat. He wanted to spend time with them without his siblings around. Their attention would be solely on him and not divided between the other Mikaelsons. He hadn't even noticed it was close to dinner time already and Raine hadn't complained about her hunger yet.

"I want cookies," Raine whispered to her mother. "Whatever you want sweetie." Caroline helped her into the car seat in Klaus' SUV. She hadn't bought one yet. She made a mental note to do so. During their drive to the Grill, Klaus kept stealing glances of her. "What is it," she asked him.

"You look stunning in those jeans," he smirked. Her black skinny jeans and silky top hugged her curves in just the right places. He liked modern clothing on her so much more than those dresses he was used to seeing her in. They covered way too much of her skin and left a lot to the imagination. They were practically undressing each other with their eyes right now.

"Mommy's pretty," Raine interrupted them. Caroline laughed. Klaus focused on the road again and before they knew it, they were parked across the street from the old restaurant. Caroline carried their daughter in one arm and held onto Klaus' hand with her free hand. He wasn't one for showing public display of affection, even if it was just holding hands. But he missed her touch and didn't mind.

They walked through the door and the place was packed. _As usual_, Caroline thought. They took a seat at a table. In a booth across the room, Elena sat with Bonnie and Damon. Stefan had asked Bonnie to help him open the sealed casket but she couldn't. He wanted her to keep it a secret but she had to tell her friends. Stefan had acted impulsively and could get them all killed.

"Uh, I don't think undaggering all of the Originals did us any good," Elena's gaze landed on Klaus and his daughter, then on a beautiful blonde. She assumed it was Caroline. Bonnie and Damon followed her gaze and they saw Klaus sitting with his family. Damon listened in on their conversation.

_"You are such a messy eater!"_ He heard the blonde girl, most likely Caroline scolded. The rest of the conversation was normal, which was weird to him. Klaus was acting _normal_? None of them had seen this side of him before. He was actually genuinely smiling and chatting with his girlfriend and daughter.

Back at the table, Caroline was busy wiping away the tomato sauce on Raine's face. She was slurping up her spaghetti strand by strand. Klaus took her plate and cut the noodles up so that Raine would be able to eat it with a spoon. "Daddy, you're so smart," she giggled, picking up a spoon. He smiled. He would never get tired of her calling him that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus placed Raine onto the floor once they made it up to her room. Caroline circled the fairytale themed room, admiring the décor and colors. It was perfect for her little girl. She felt a tug on her fingers. "Mommy, can I have some?" Raine pointed to her mother's wrist. "Of course you can sweetheart." She pulled the sleeve of her jacket up and exposed her wrist. Raine fed for a very long time and Klaus was starting to worry she'd drain her mother.

Thankfully she pulled away before doing so. "Your blood is the best mommy! It's so yummy," the little girl beamed. "Now your daddy's going to be jealous," Caroline teased, throwing him a smirk. He rolled his eyes. He was not jealous. Well he was but he wasn't going to admit it. He wanted to have the best tasting blood.

After tucking Raine into bed, Caroline asked if she wanted her to stay with her. Klaus wanted to reject but kept quiet. He would let Caroline stay in Raine's room even though he would rather have her in _their_ room. "Buttercup is sick mommy. You're going to get sick too," she hugged her toy tightly. "Daddy's not sick. You can sleep with him."

Caroline wanted to say she couldn't get sick and neither could Buttercup but she didn't want to ruin her child's imagination. "Okay, goodnight sweetie." She kissed her on the cheeks. Klaus kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart."

When they made it back to Klaus' room, Caroline took in the size. It was huge! He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "There's plenty of room for your things." She noticed the vanity he had placed on one side of the room. He didn't know if she'd need one to do her make up and get ready or not but got it anyways, just in case.

"Hmm," was all she said. He had removed her jacket while she checked the room out and was now kissing along her neck and bare shoulders. She couldn't believe the affects he still had on her as she felt a shiver raced down her spine. Clothes were slowly coming off as they inched towards the bed. There lips never separating.

He had been waiting all day to get her alone like this. He might've actually gone crazy with desire if she had stayed in Raine's room. When their legs it the edge of the bed, she pushed him down on it, throwing him off guard with her aggressiveness. She climbed on top of him, straddling him. This was something he wasn't used to. He was always on top. He always had to dominate, being the alpha male and all.

He let her dominated for awhile before flipping them over. It was his turn. She had forgotten how good he felt and when he picked up the pace, she muffled her scream by biting into his shoulder, coming undone. He too bit into her but right below her collarbone. After recovering from their euphoric high, they did it all over again.

Klaus was intent on learning her body all over again. He really didn't care if his siblings heard them or not. Maybe he'd get their bedroom spelled though. He remembered Caroline being self conscience about being overheard.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

I thought it was funny that Klaus was jealous of his own daughter. But yeah, Klaus knows the truth now and probably wants to kill Bonnie or at least give her a lot of hell. Not a lot of the 'gang' in this chapter. They'll be interacting more with the Originals next chapter. So you'll see how different they act around Caroline & Raine then they do with everyone else.

SPOILERS

What to except in the following chapters:

1 - More on the sealed coffin & it being opened

2 - Raine gets in 'trouble' & is 'stuck'

3 - Founder's/Charity Event & interaction w/ the sheriff!

4 - Surprise guest & character death

Leave feedback & any guesses if you want! d;


	33. Last of the Bloodline

**Author's Note** -

Sorry, been busy with New Years (I'm Vietnamese) but yesterday was the last day! Here's the next chapter d;

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Pots and pans banging downstairs in the kitchen woke Klaus up from his slumber. He peaked over at Caroline. She was still asleep. Quietly he slipped out of bed, found some clothes and headed into the hall. Before he entered the kitchen, he could already hear his siblings' bickering.

"You are such an idiot Kol!" Then came the sound of clattering metals. "You're doing it wrong!" He heard Kol yell back. Stepping into the room, his kitchen was a mess. There were pots, pans and saucers everywhere. Flour scattered the countertops and marble floor. Raine sat on top of the filth layered counter chewing on a piece of blueberry muffin.

She giggled when Rebekah threw a spoonful of pancake batter at a very annoyed Kol. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" The sibling stopped what they were doing to acknowledge their angry brother. "Nik, you should watch your language around the little one," Kol answered, wiping buttermilk off of his face.

Klaus let out a low growl before picking his daughter up. She was a mess. "Good morning daddy!" Raine took another bite of her muffin. "Morning sweetheart. Let's get you cleaned up." His siblings better have the place cleaned up by the time he comes back down. The mansion always had to look presentable.

Caroline groaned as the morning sun illuminated over her body. Turning around, hoping to catch Klaus while he was still asleep, she was met with cold sheets. Confused, she hoped out of bed and got dressed. She wondered where he was and why he hadn't woken her up. She followed the faint laughter and giggles all the way to Raine's room.

"Come on sweetheart. You can play later. You need to go eat," Klaus held his hand out for her to take but she just shook her head and continued jumping up and down on her little pink bed. Caroline could tell he was trying his hardest to be patient and not raise his voice. "Having trouble?" She snuck up behind him. "She's stubborn. I have been trying to get her to have some breakfast for the last twenty minutes."

Rebekah stormed through the door. "Nik! Tell Kol he can't come to school with me!" Kol appeared beside her. "Oh come on Bekah. I promise to behave," he said innocently but his eyes sparked with mischief. "Niklaus, may I speak with you?" Finn pushed his younger siblings beside so he could enter the room. Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose.

His morning was not going so well. "I'll take care of Raine. Go deal with them," Caroline offered. He glanced back at his daughter who was twirling Buttercup around. He gestured for Finn to follow him into the study, completely ignoring Rebekah and Kol. "Nik!" Rebekah screamed, irritated. She flashed out of the house with Kol close behind. He didn't know where the school was and he had every intention on attending.

"Raine," Caroline called out. The toddler stopped jumping and twirling immediately. "Hi, mommy," she smiled, letting her mother pick her up. Caroline laughed. It looked like she was better at this than Klaus. "Why were you giving your daddy such a hard time, huh?" Raine giggled. "I want to see daddy turn into a wolf!"

Raine had purposely tested his patience, hoping that it'd bother him enough to get him angry. She knew that if he was angry his hybrid face would show and his inner wolf would want to come out. "It'll hurt him sweetie. He actually feels the pain unlike you. You shouldn't be getting him angry on purpose either. It's dangerous," she scolded. An angry Klaus is an impulsive Klaus and that was dangerous. He wouldn't hurt them but she couldn't make any promises for the rest of Mystic Falls.

"Sorry, mommy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Klaus' Study)**

"Finn, what is it you wanted to talk about?" He took a seat behind his desk while his brother sat in one of the comfortable chairs on the other side. "It's about Sage." Klaus scoffed. Finn pretended not to hear it and continued. "I want to know where she is. I wish to be reunited with her."

"And you believe that she still wants to be with you? That she hasn't moved on?"

"Caroline didn't," was Finn's reply. Klaus didn't say anything. "Niklaus, I know you do not like Sage but I love her." It was true. The only people that probably liked the red headed vampire in their family were Caroline and Elijah. Raine too, but she liked everyone. "I don't want her around Caroline or Raine."

"You're being ridiculous. You still blame her for what happened to them, don't you?" Klaus clenched his fists. In all honesty, he kind of did blame her. But he knew also blamed himself. "I was able to overlook the fact that you had me daggered for nine hundred years. I overlooked the fact that you killed mother. All I ask for in return is to be reunited with my beloved like you were with yours. Do I not deserve some of the happiness you are now feeling?"

Klaus looked up at his brother, eyes narrowed. He didn't like being reminded of his mother's death.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Mystic Falls High School)**

"Where are you going Bekah?" Rebekah groaned. She wished she had a dagger with her right now. "To class, the one you're not in so don't follow me!" Kol shrugged. He wondered what high school would be like. A few cheerleaders walked by him and he winked at them. They giggled and blushed.

His eyes were still on them as he walked towards his first class. Bad idea, not paying attention to where he was going, bumped into someone. He would've knocked them over if he didn't have lightning fast vampire reflexes. "Sorry darling. I can be quite clumsy sometime."

The dark hair, tanned skinned girl blushed slightly at him. He was handsome and his accent was to die for! Though it reminded her of someone. "Oh, um," she stuttered. "I'm Bonnie," she quickly said, throwing a smile at him, offering her hand. He took it and gently kissed her knuckles. "Pleasure to meet you, Bonnie."

"And you are?"

"New here," he smirked. She rolled her eyes. "I meant your name."

"Kol Mikaelson, but you may call me whatever you like." His eyes raked over her luscious body. Bonnie couldn't believe it. Some hot new, foreign guy was actually flirting with her. Nobody flirted with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the mansion, Caroline places a bowl of cereal in front of Raine before biting into her wrist and filling a sippy cup up with her blood. "What are you doing love?" Klaus was glad that his conversation with Finn was finally over. "I'm just getting her snack ready," she said, holding up the toddler's cup. She pulled out an empty water bottle and starts to fill it as well.

Klaus grabbed it from her. He wasn't going to let her do all of the work. Caroline knew better though. He was still jealous that Raine preferred her blood over his so he wanted to fill the bottle with his blood. "Do you think that's a good idea?" Caroline didn't know if mixing their blood would have any weird affects on their daughter. Raine usually fed from then separately.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. She's our daughter, has both of our bloods in her."

She sighed, guessing he was right. "Here you go sweetie." She handed Raine the red sippy cup. The color was a good choice, just in case they needed to take the bottle out in public. Nobody would suspect what the contents were if they couldn't identify its actual color.

After filling the water bottle, Klaus placed it inside of the fridge. He hadn't bothered to buy groceries since he never needed it but if he had to have guessed, Rebekah was probably the one to have filled the refrigerator with food and drinks.

They sat down at one of the stools surrounding the long island, watching Raine finish up her cereal and taking sips of blood in between each bites. Just then Klaus' phone rang. It was an unknown caller. "Hello?"

_"Klaus, I'm surprised you're still alive. Siblings haven't tried to kill you yet?"_

Klaus smirked. Stefan thought he had won but no one would've guessed that Raine's presence was all it took to change everything. "You sound disappointed. And you answer your question; no they haven't now that we're all reunited."

_"Well except for whoever's in this sealed coffin of yours."_

Caroline stared at Klaus confused. Nobody told her about any sealed coffin. Kale had only mentioned the ones that held the daggered Original siblings. "Oh, I will get that coffin back and when I do, I'm going to tear your body limb from limb." All he heard was Stefan's laughing in response before hanging up. He shoved his phone back into his pocket.

His gaze landed on Caroline, who has her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "What's going on Nik?" He sighed. He didn't know how she'd take the news. He didn't want to disappoint her anymore than he'd already done. Even his siblings didn't know about this. He licked his lips nervously. "Caroline," she knew whatever he was going to say was serious, "there's something I haven't told you. It's about my mother, she's –"

"I know," she interrupted him. "Mikael told me before he –"

He interrupted her this time. "You knew and you're not upset?" She shook her head. She wasn't upset because she knew the first time around he wasn't the one who had killed Esther. "Stefan, he stole a coffin from me. My mother's preserved body is in there. I don't know what'll happen if he gets it open."

Caroline placed a hand on his cheek. "We'll get it back, don't worry." He smiled at her, wondering how he's gotten so lucky to have someone like her in his life. Their little moment was cut short when Raine let out a small hiccup. Caroline giggled. Her little girl had finished her cereal and half of the bottle of blood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie couldn't pay attention in any of her classes. Her thoughts kept going back to Kol. Elena caught her smiling and asked, "Bonnie, are you alright?" Snapping out of her trance, the young witch cleared her throat nervously. "Um, yeah why?"

"You keep smiling."

She didn't know she was doing that. Hopefully she didn't look too stupid. She might've well been drooling! The bell rang, saving Bonnie from making up some lame excuse. "We're still going to the Grill right?" Elena asked as they walked out of class. School was finally over. "Yeah, of course!" Bonnie needed a ride home anyways.

When the girls finally got to the Grill, they ran into Matt. He had taken a few after school shifts. They were looking through the menu when Kol came up to their table. "Bonnie, darling, what a coincidence," he smirked. He then eyed Elena up and down, curiously. He didn't see what the fuss was all about. The doppelganger looked exactly like the original and he had hated all three.

Bonnie beamed and Elena realized why her friend had been acting so weird all day. "Hey Kol. This is my friend, Elena." Kol extended his hand to her. "Elena, you look so familiar." Elena tensed a little. She didn't like it when people told her that. It reminded her of Katherine and she was nothing like that manipulative vampire. "Would you like to join us?" Elena decided to play matchmaker.

"Can't love, I have somewhere else to be. But maybe you girls would like to accompany me to the carnival tonight?"

"Yes!" Bonnie said a little too eagerly causing Kol to chuckle. When he left, she hid her face into her hands, thinking she had embarrassed herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Rebekah came home, she was met by her two oldest brothers. "Where are you two going?"

"We have important business to take care of and won't be back until late into the night," Elijah informed her. She knew Elijah had small business around the world, legitimately making money. She didn't know why Finn was going though. Maybe Elijah was going to show him how things worked in the twenty-first century. He was like a caveman after all.

"Whatever," she said, strolling passed them. She was kind of upset that they were going to miss out on the carnival that she had so desperately helped organized. She could care less about Kol. He had skipped more than half of his classes and it was only his first day!

_As least I'll have Caroline and Raine. _She knew that Nik would be there if they were, protecting them and all. She just hoped he wasn't going to be a buzz kill and suck the fun out of everything. Knowing him, they'd be lucky if he let Raine on any of the toddler rides. She followed the sound of a television into the family theatre room.

Nik and Caroline were cuddled on one of the chairs with a blanket drawled over them. Both fast asleep. Raine was sitting on the floor beside their legs, playing with some building blocks. When she felt her aunt's presence at the doorway, she quietly stood up and ran to her. Rebekah picked her up and carried her into a different room, Raine's room.

"Aunt Bekah, are you still fighting with Uncle Kol?"

"I'll always fight with him because he's an imbecile," she said before she could stop herself. She didn't know if she was supposed to say things like that around Raine. Their family haven't interacted with children much. Raine giggled even though she had no idea what her aunt was talking about.

"What have you been doing all day?" Raine ran over to her bed and grabbed Buttercup before hoping onto her little horse rocker. "Mommy and daddy played with me all day! But they fell asleep and I had to play by myself," the little girl pouted. They looked kind of pale so Rebekah knew Raine probably fed a little too much from both of them. They had also lost a lot of blood, filling up empty water bottles and all.

She'd wake them up in a few hours before they'd head to the carnival.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie got out of Elena's car and noticed someone pacing back and forth on her front porch. Elena saw who it was and quickly drove off. Not wanting to deal with him right now since he had been pushing her away lately. "Stefan, what are you doing here?!" She scanned the area. If one of Klaus' hybrids, if there were any left in town saw him, it wouldn't be good. "Have you figured out a way to open the coffin yet?"

Honestly, she had found something but didn't know if it'll work or how to actually perform the spell. "I'm not sure. I found a spell that could unseal the coffin but it said something about a blood requirement." She also had a weird vision last night.

"What do you mean?"

"A witch's blood is the key ingredient," she explained. "Okay, use your blood then," he suggested. Bonnie shook her head. "It has to be from the same bloodline as Esther." Now Stefan was confused. "I had some freaky vision last night. I saw the coffin opening and there was a woman inside. I think she's Esther, Klaus' mother."

Stefan paced even more. The Mikaelson line ended when the Original Witch turned her family into vampires. Where was he supposed to find a witch from their bloodline? Their line had ended a long time ago. "If it's really her inside, she may be our only chance at killing Klaus. He killed her. She'd want revenge."

Bonnie sighed. She knew that Esther was their only hope now that Mikael was dead but how were they suppose to open her casket without a witch from her bloodline? "Wait," Stefan stopped his pacing. "Klaus has a daughter."

"Yeah, so?" She didn't know what Klaus having a daughter had to do with anything. Stefan shook his head. "Don't you see it Bonnie? His daughter is human, not a vampire."

Bonnie was finally catching on. "So you think Raine could be a witch?"

"It's worth a try. We need to get some of her blood. Tonight."

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

Hope you liked it & don't be too harsh with the feedbacks! c:

What did you think about Kol & Bonnie? She doesn't know he's an Original yet.

Do you think mixing Caroline's and Klaus' blood will do anything to Raine?

What about Stefan wanting to take some of Raine's blood to open the casket? Which Bonnie thinks is holding Esther.


	34. Little Wolf

**Author's Note** -

Just finished writing, it was kind of rushed, I'm not going to lie. So don't critize it too much! I'll make it up to you with the next chapter and it'll be twice as long as this one d; Okay, enjoy & I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"Where's Rebekah? She dragged us out here and she's nowhere to be found," Klaus grumbled, irritated. He did not want to be at some high school carnival. Caroline spotted the younger Mikaelson chatting away with Matt by the cotton machines. She smiled. Matt was a good guy and if anyone, he'd be perfect for Rebekah.

"At least pretend you're going to have fun? Raine's excited," she smiled down at her daughter. "Aren't you honey?" Raine jumped up and down enthusiastically, her side braided blonde hair swooshing back and forth.

"I want to go on the horsey!"

She began to pull her mother towards the merry-go-round. Caroline glanced back and motioned for Klaus to follow them. He groaned, willing himself not to go but his feet didn't want to listen and stay put. When they finally got to the front of the line, the volunteer asked for their tickets.

_I'm the big bad hybrid. I don't go on ridiculous carnival rides, especially merry-go-rounds! _

Caroline handed their tickets over and then swatted Klaus on the arm. "I heard that!" He furrowed his brows then smirked. He probably shouldn't have been staring at her butt when he thought that. "Come on daddy! I want to ride on that white one," Raine pulled him over to one of the horses. He picked her up and placed her on top.

Raine held onto the bar just like he told her too. But just in case, her parents stood on both sides so she wouldn't fall off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

At the boarding house, Bonnie gathered Alaric, Damon, and Elena together. "Okay, so we're all here. What was so important Judgy?" Damon walked over to an armchair, drink in hand. "It's Stefan. I told him about my vision. Esther, the Original Witch is in that sealed casket and the spell to open it requires blood from a witch of her line," she explained.

"Raine? What is he planning to do?" Elena asked, shocked. _Was Stefan crazy?!_

"I don't know but he's going to the carnival and will probably try and take some of her blood," Bonnie rubbed her temples. Tonight was supposed to be fun and drama free! She was supposed to show up excited and ready to have some fun with Kol.

"Is he crazy? He realizes that she's Klaus' daughter right?" Alaric asked. It was more of a rhetorical question. Everyone knew the risks Stefan was putting himself into. Usually Damon wouldn't care and might even join in on his brother's little mission but since all of the Originals have awakened, it changed a few things. They needed to come up with a plan to stop the reckless Salvatore, who happened to be Stefan and not Damon this time, before some serious stuff goes down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Klaus smiled when Raine waved at him from one of the toddler rides. She was sitting in one of the little seats of a caterpillar mini coaster. "Look who's having a good time," Caroline teased, keeping an eye on her daughter. He didn't reply. He just wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

He didn't want to admit it but he was actually enjoying himself. It was being in the presence of Caroline and Raine that made him smile. They could be doing absolutely nothing and he'd still have a good time. But seeing his daughter's face light up every time they walked by an interesting looking ride or how her eyes widen in amusement when the cotton candy evaporated in her mouth made him feel all fuzzy inside. Then his face would erupt into smiles.

The ride finally came to a stop and the little girl ran over to her parents. "That was so fun! Can we go over there mommy? I want daddy to get me a big bear," she was out of breath. There was only so much a two year old could do in one night. Good thing Caroline brought the sippy cup. She had poured some of the blood of the water bottle into it before they left. "Of course, but here," she handed Raine the cup, "drink some first. Then we can go play some more."

Klaus watched as the other humans tried to win a giant teddy bear for their daughter, girlfriend or little sister. The game looked easy enough. How hard was it to pop twenty balloons in a row? He had amazing aim. Raine's face fell as everyone left with a small stuffed snake or ugly looking bear. She didn't want one of those small toys. She wanted the biggest one they had!

"Don't worry sweetheart. Daddy's going to get you the big prize." That cheered her up instantly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena checked the parking lot. Stefan's car was there but why couldn't they find him? She was about to pull her phone out to call Damon but someone shoved her against a car. The alarm went off but the carnival's music made it sound like crickets. "Rebekah."

"Hello Elena. You know, I was going to wait until tomorrow to kill you but I decided not to draw it out any longer. So I'm just going to kill you now," her grip tightened around the doppelganger's neck. "You can't kill me. Klaus needs my blood to make more hybrids."

"I don't give a damn about Nik and his stupid hybrids. You stabbed me in the back Elena, literally. You're going to pay for that." Rebekah was crushing her windpipe but Elena managed to sneak a few words out. "Raine, she's in danger."

"What did you say?"

"Raine, she's in danger. Stefan needs her blood to unseal one of Klaus' caskets. We need to stop him," Elena rubbed her neck after the blonde Original released the hold she had on it. "Why are you telling me this? This is some kind of trap isn't it? What are you planning? Don't you dare touch my niece!"

"We're not planning anything. I'd never take blood from Raine. She's a two year old! And if I did, it'd make just as bad as Klaus."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Klaus?" Liz asked as she walked up to him with Carol Lockwood. "Ah Sheriff, mayor, I take it you ladies are supervising the school carnival?" They thought they were seeing things at first. That they were just imaging Klaus there with a big stuffed teddy bear in his arms. "Yes, we are," Carol spoke politely. "Are you here by yourself?"

Caroline and Raine made their way over to him. The little girl couldn't get enough of the cotton candy. "No, I'm actually here with my family. Let me introduce to you my beautiful wife Caroline and daughter Raine." Caroline stared at him in disbelief but quickly refocused her attention on the two council members. Their expressions matched hers.

She wanted to hug her mother but Liz just smiled nervously at her. It even seemed like she was a scared a bit. "Nice to meet you, I'm Liz Forbes, the town's sheriff."

"And I'm Carol Lockwood, the mayor. Welcome to Mystic Falls." The shared a few more words before going separate ways. Caroline was sure Klaus scared them off, saying that his siblings were also in town and roaming around. Liz had most likely gone off to check if there were any dead bodies in the parking lot.

"What was that all about?"

Klaus smiled innocently. "I was just being friendly. Don't want to upset my mother-in-law." Caroline scoffed. "She is not your mother-in-law. Why did you introduce me as your wife? We're not even married!"

"Technically we are love. You see, marriage is a lot different back then. You had practically moved in with me. The villagers considered us a wedded couple. Didn't you listen to the rumors the villagers whispered about?"Caroline thought back to Italy. She had blocked out most of what she heard. She had pictured her wedding day ever since she was five. She wanted to wear a beautiful white gown and walk down the aisle with her father. But she's _technically_ married now and it wasn't how she had imagined it to be. "No, we are not married until you propos!" She wasn't materialistic and she knew that their love didn't need to be signified with some diamond ring. But she wanted to be married the right way, twenty-first century style!

He knew all of this of course. He just wanted to get her riled up, knowing that if she were human, she'd be blushing like crazy right now and he loved her flushed cheeks. He would propos one day of course and give her the dream wedding. "As you wish love," he smirked, placing a hand on her lower back, leading them towards the parking lot. It was almost midnight and Raine was starting to doze off in her mother's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

In all honesty, Bonnie had forgotten about Stefan. She was so absorbed in Kol. He was flirting with her non stop and kept telling these horrible jokes. They were so old schooled. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought he was from the 1800's or something.

"May I walk you to your car?"

"Sure," Bonnie replied shyly. They had barely made it to her car when Damon and Alaric appeared. "Where's Stefan?" Damon demanded immediately. "I don't know, I haven't seen him," she replied. "Well, he managed to sneak up on us and snapped our necks a few hours ago," Alaric groaned, rubbing his neck soothingly.

"Who the hell is he?" Damon shot Kol a dirty look. "Actually I don't care. We need to look for him. Now." With that said, he yanked Bonnie away from Kol. She gave him an apologetic look before rushing off.

On the other side of the parking lot, Klaus was buckling Raine up next to her new toy. She had insisted that it slept in bed with her, though it may be too big to even fit comfortably with her. The sound of a crossbow could be heard before something sharp pierced Caroline's arm. "What the hell?" She pulled the vervain soaked arrow out. It was going to take more than some silly weapon to take her down.

"Caroline, are you alright?" He grabbed her arm, inspecting it. His nose flared angrily. How dare someone attack his family right in front of him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just stings a little." More arrows came flying at them. Klaus caught each one effortlessly. He swore he'd make whoever was doing this, suffered.

Stefan came into view. "Did you really think that you could take us down with these, mate?"

"No, but it was worth the shot," he shrugged. "You should leave Salvatore before I tear you apart," Klaus threatened. It had been a fun night so far and he wasn't going to let Stefan ruin it. "What? You're going to kill me in front of you're daughter? Do it. Show her the real you. Show her what kind of a monster you are," he taunted. Raine could hear them talking loud and clear. She was upset that her Uncle Stefan was calling her father a monster.

Klaus charged at Stefan and the two wrestled on the dirt floor. Bonnie, Alaric and Damon came to the scene just as Klaus was about to rip Stefan's heart out. "Nik stop!" They had been too busy to even hear the cracking of bones coming from the back seat of the SUV. A wolf cub leaped out of the car and growled at them. "Oh my god," Bonnie gasped. "Raine?" Caroline whispered. She tried to pick her up but Raine just backed away and ran off.

Pulling his hand out of his Stefan's chest, he decided to snap the idiotic vampire's neck instead. When he saw the small cub, he was speechless. It took him a few extra seconds to realize it was his daughter. "Get him out of here! I won't hesitate to kill him next time," he glared at the group before flashing off after Caroline who had followed Raine.

Damon threw Stefan's body over his shoulders. "What have you done Stefan?"

"Wait. So is she a witch or a werewolf?" Alaric wondered. The girl was way too young to have activated the werewolf curse. She was a toddler for crying out loud! "She's both," came an unfamiliar voice. "And if you want that coffin opened then you'll need my help."

"And who are you?" Damon asked. He had seen quite a few new faces today. "I'm Kale."

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

So what did you think? More Rebekah/Matt and Bonnie/Kol next chapter! So Raine's a wolf now ... what do you think is going to happen? And what abou Kale?! Omg, right? Anyways, happy late Valentine's Day! I spent it watching the newest episode of Vampire Diaries and Pitch Perfect by myself :[

Hopefully yours was better, but let me know what your thoughts on this chapter!


	35. Stuck in a Situation

**Author's Note** -

Sorry for the late update! I dropped my laptop and it broke, can't be fixed :[

I had to type this up on my phone, using the notepad app. That's probably how I will be writing this story from now on. Anyways, here's part of this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Caroline ran and ran. She had blocked out Klaus' screams for her to stop. The only thing on her mind was her daughter. Desperately she tried to pick up a scent but it was so faint it was nonexistent. Again Klaus called out to her. Again she ignored him. He flashed in front if her, causing her to nearly ram into him. She huffed, then tried to get around him but her grabbed her arm.

"Caroline, stop. Let me find her. If I shift, I'll be able to pick up her scent quicker and easier."

She looked at him like he was crazy. It had been obvious that the transformation for Raine had been painless and happened almost instantly. But what about him? She had never seen him in his wolf form. And from what she had heard, he had only shifted about twice. If breaking every bone in his body with the added agonizing pain that came along with it was what it took for him to track down their daughter, she didn't want him to do it. She wants to find her but not if it meant hurting him in the process.

He watched as she thought about his proposal. It was true, wolves were better trackers. He kept his senses on alert as he waited for her to respond. Raine's scent was surprising getting stronger by the second. She was heading back towards them?

"Oh my God, Raine!"

Caroline's relieved voice caused him to twirl around. A little wolf cub was playfully chasing a rabbit in circles. Hearing her mother's voice, the wolf stopped it's movements. She growled when her parents tried to pick her up, backing away a little. Not letting the action hurt her, Caroline picked her up. Raine thrashed around in get arms, scratching and clawing. "Shush sweetie. It's okay." Slowly the cub calmed down and snuggled into her mother's comforting arms.

"Come on love, we should get back." She agreed. It had been an eventful night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole gang had gathered at the boarding house. Alaric and Jeremy were there as well. They didn't want the young Gilbert to attend this important meeting but he had insisted. He was tired of being left out of everything. Elena came bursting into the living room. It took her a lot if convincing for Rebekah to let her go home. "Elena, where were you?" Jeremy worriedly asked.

"Rebekah. But I'm fine. So what's going on?" She looked at the familiar faces in the room. Of course Stefan was not present. He was being locked away downstairs. Then she noticed the unfamiliar man in the room. "Hi," she greeted awkwardly. He stared at her knowingly, which made her felt uneasy.

"Great, everyone's here. Can we get started now? Kale is it? How were you planning on helping us kill Klaus again?" Damon took charge of the meeting.

"How do you even know Klaus? Or any of the Originals?" Someone else chimed in. "And what about Raine? I'm so confused," Bonnie added. Kale just smirked at the curious group. He had a plan and it was going just the way he wanted it to.

"I grew up in the village with the Originals when we were all still human. I was actually the first vampire ever turned," he smirked at their shocked expressions. He could tell some if the humans in the room were scared. He was a very old vampire after all. Before they could attack him with anymore questions, he continued. "As for Raine, it's a complicated story."

"How complicated?"

He smiled at the thought if Caroline. Damon studied him intently. "You see, Caroline, she's not like the Mikaelsons. The Originals that is. When I first met her, I knew she was different. Turns out, she's a time traveller. A witch had sent her over a thousand years into the past. Being stuck in an unfamiliar place and time, she took residence in our village. Long story short, her and Niklaus fell in love. But she was extremely sick and getting worse by the day, cancer. So when they found out she was pregnant, Esther, the Original witch and another witch, a Bennett, did a spell to send her back to her time where medicine was more advance. If she had stayed, neither her nor the child would've survived." Damon noticed the how Kale's eyes were full of sorrow and how his hands had clenched into fists when he said Klaus' name.

"What happened next?" Elena asked. She was intrigued by Kale's story and she was a sucker for a good love story even if it was Klaus'.

Sighing, Kale spoke again. "Before they sent her away, they created a new spell. It was the one that would turn the Mikaelsons into vampires." He looked at Elena before continuing. "Esther used Klaus' human blood for the spell. But used Tatia's when she turned her family."

"I still don't understand. How is Raine still human after all these years?" Bonnie asked. "Instead of returning Caroline to her time, the twenty-first century, she was sent to Italy during the twelfth century. She would've had to have died and finished her transition before giving birth."

"But vampires can't procreate."

"True. So instead of the regular nine months of pregnancy, she gave birth in just a few months as a result of he undead body trying to regulate itself. They were taken in by two Bennett witches and lived together peacefully. They saw the good in her since she only fed off of animals. The witches also saw that Raine possessed magical abilities, seeing that she could already perform powerful spells at just the age of two. So they trained her. This was also when the Originals arrived in town and they were all reunited."

"Wait, Klaus told us the rest," Elena said, glancing at Bonnie was had a smile on her face. She had felt a weird connection to the little girl but didn't know why. Now she did. Her ancestors were friends with Caroline. They had help her and had taught Raine how to use magic, trained her.

"Klaus told you?" Alaric raise this eyebrows. Elena nodded. "He said that he thought Mikael had killed Caroline and then kidnapped his daughter. So he forced Bonnie to do a locator spell on them after what happened at Homecoming. He suspected that it was one of them who had intervened."

Kale let out a bitter laugh. Mikael would try and make it sound like he killed Caroline even when he knew she was still alive and out of that rusty old casket. "She was daggered. Raine disappeared without a trace two days after Caroline. What they didn't know was that she had teleported herself to the future, time travelled. She only just arrived a few days ago so that's why she's still two and very much alive."

Finally all of the pieces clicked for Bonnie. Time travel. That was why the blood had soaked into the whole map. It all made sense now. She got a weird feeling at the thought of Raine. She found herself not wanting to harm the girl or her mother. All she could think about was how her ancestors that taught the toddler magic and she wanted to finish what they had started. She felt obligated to do so. The girl was powerful and would need someone to teach her control and she wanted to be the one to teach her that control. She snapped out of her thoughts when Kale answered one of Damon's question.

"She's a witch, that's correct. And like her father, she's also a werewolf. She's also part vampire, Original vampire, probably got that from her mother."

"So she's what? A hybrid?"

Kale smiled, "Yes. A different kind of hybrid, natural born."

"You love her. You love Caroline, don't you?" Damon blurted. He never took his eyes off of Kale during his little story. He saw the raw emotions on the older vampire's face and he knew love when he saw it. Kale's smile widened but the despair was still noticeable. Damon understood. He knew what it was like to love someone you can never be with. "I do but Niklaus is the one she loves."

"So with Klaus dead, you think she'd want to be with you?" He had his reasons but he was not going to give all of his secrets away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you change back now, sweetie?" The little wolf just whimpered and laid back down. Caroline shot Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelsons a worried look. Klaus placed his hand on top of hers reassuringly. Raine just whimpered again. Elijah, always the intuitive one, came up with a conclusion.

"I do not think she _knows_ how to change back."

Caroline picked Raine up and placed her onto her lap. Rebekah came and sat next to her "sister-in-law", petting Raine's fur soothingly. "So brother, how do you do it?" Kol asked. All eyes landed on Klaus. He tried to remember how he did it but couldn't quite remember. He had completely blacked out and when he had awoken, Elijah was there with fresh clean clothes for him. If anyone, they should've asked Elijah how he saw Klaus do it.

Klaus felt like he had disappointed everyone, especially his daughter since he couldn't help her change back. He would have to go out later and transition. Maybe then he'll know what to do and then teach Raine to do the same. "I'm not sure," he responded, looking down. Caroline squeezed his hand, letting him know it was alright.

Seeing that there was nothing else they could do, Caroline and Rebekah took Raine upstairs to wash her up. Elijah and Finn were going to research on ways to help their little niece while Klaus pulled Kol into an empty guest bedroom. "People might get the wrong idea, Nik," Kol smirked when he saw the room they were in. Klaus rolled his eyes at his baby brother's immaturity. "Did you find out anything?"

Kol causally walked over and sat on top of the nightstand. Though an armchair was present, the bed would've made a more comfortable seat. "Nope. She doesn't even know who I really am. She's an entertaining little thing though." Klaus had instructed his brother to keep an eye in the young witch and possibly figure out any plans her gang was cooking up. Kol didn't mind. Bonnie was pretty and he was bored.

After his talk with Kol, he went to check on his loves. Caroline was busy drying off Raine's fur coat. He saw how her cheeks were stained with tears. He took the towel from her and began wiping Raine's head. When he finished, his little girl yawned and snuggled into her comforter. He placed Buttercup next to her and she rested her chin on it. He looked at the giant bear he had won for her. It leaned lazily at the foot of her toddler sized bed.

"Come on love, you should get some rest."

Hesitantly, she got up and followed him back to their room. She just hoped her daughter was going to be able to return to her human form again. But for now, she was stuck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it? That's the plan?" Damon asked. Kale's plan was way too simple. It just wouldn't work. How were they going to kill Klaus without unsealing that casket? He had said he was going to help them open it but now he wasn't. Everyone was kind of glad they weren't going to open that casket though. They knew it was wrong to take blood from a two year old. Even Damon thought it was wrong but wasn't going to admit it.

"That's it," Kale responded.

"We don't even have any weapon that could _kill_ Klaus," Alaric informed them. He even thought that Kale's plan was a bad one, horrible actually. Kale smirked at the older Salvatore.

"That's where you come in. You don't happen to have the old milling records do you?"

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

The second section was basically some explaining, which you probably didn't have to read.

So Raine is stuck in her wolf form, what do you think?

What about Klaus having Kol befriend and spying on Bonnie?

Oh my gosh, and Kale? He said he was going to help them open the coffin so they'd gather everyone up but then told them of his alternative plan to kill Klaus.

Is he helping the gang or just using them? He definitely has something up his sleeves. Whose side do you think he's on?

One last thing. Would you want me to update this chapter with the remainder of the contents later tonight or make it a whole 'nother chapter all together?

Thanks & let me know your thoughts! Sorry again for the lateness. I'm most likely not going to update my other stories until this one finishes.

* * *

**Author's Note** -

Here's the second part! Questions will be answered d: Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five Part Two**

Klaus reached over to her side of the bed, wanting to pull her closer to him as they slept but she was not there. He opened his eyes to confirm his suspicion. He crept out of the room and over to the adjacent bedroom. He stood in the doorway and watched as Caroline caressed their daughter's fur and quietly sang her a lullaby as she slept. Moving closer to them, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him but showed no intentions of leaving.

She wanted to stay with Raine until she woke up. It was a routine really. The toddler always woke up in the middle of night hungry or wanting her mother. "She's going to be hungry," Caroline whispered. Klaus merely nodded before retreating. He rummaged through the fridge for the bottle of blood they had prepared. It was empty. They had only filled the red sippy cup and one plastic water bottle.

Sighing, he headed back upstairs. Raine had awoken and was nudging at her mother's wrist with her nostrils. "It's all gone," he said when she glanced at him. She gave him a small smile before raising her arm up to Raine's mouth. Her canines were sharper and thicker in her wolf form and Caroline winced a little as the fangs connected with an artery in her wrist.

Klaus' gaze never left her wrist. He should've had Raine fed from him. Her bite wouldn't do anything to him. Though it wasn't going to kill Caroline, she may experience minor hallucinations. He'd just have to make sure she fed from him afterwards. Just to be safe. After the cub pulled away, the wound slowly knitted itself back together. Though it was too slow for Klaus' liking.

He bit into to his wrist and placed in front of her. Caroline looked from his wrist to hers. "I'm fine," she insisted. "Caroline." His wrist closed up. He couldn't help but feel on edge. It was either the bond or his protective nature. Maybe even both but he needed to see that her wound had been completely healed.

She could sense his uneasiness and a part of her wanted to make it go away. So she grabbed his arm and bit down on his flesh, reopening his skin. Taking just a few sips, she stopped and watched as her own wound disappeared and returned to its flawless complexion.

Raine tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. Usually he slept shirtless but he wanted to look proper around his daughter. She wanted him to stay, he concluded. It made his heart do a mini somersault, if that was even possible. He was certain that she had heard the cruel words Stefan had said about him and maybe that was what had caused her to shift. Anger helped fueled a transition after all. He was certain that she had believed those words and thought of him as a monster. But she wanted him to stay. She didn't even growl at him like earlier. She didn't hate him.

He picked her up and held her for the first time that night, in her wolf form. She let out a content yawn then leaned closer to his chest. Caroline took Buttercup and they headed back to their room. For the rest of the night, the three would share a bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kale flipped through the pages of the book. He kept skimming the paragraphs until he found the words he was looking for. White Oak. He showed it to the group who were busy looking through several other books. "The Wickery Bridge is made out of wood from a white oak tree?"

Kale simply nodded. His plan to kill Klaus didn't seem so bad after all, now that they had something to kill him with.

Bonnie had been looking through the books but she wasn't really searching for anything. She didn't care for the white oak. The only thing she could think of is how wrong this was. A few months ago, she would've been on board and ready to kill Klaus. But now, she just couldn't. He had a family, a daughter. Sure the people he killed had families but his family was connected to hers. It may be selfish of her to think like that but she thought she deserved to be selfish, just this once.

"Hey guys, I'm think I'm going to head home. It's been a long night."

She lied. She didn't go home. She drove straight to the bridge and sat in her car, staring at the thing. Bonnie had two choices. Either burn the bridge down or help the gang make stakes out of its wood. She desperately wanted to help Raine with her magic. Not many witches pass through Mystic Falls and with Raine here, she don't feel so alone anymore, being the only witch in town.

Frustrated, she drove home. She couldn't betray her friends but she couldn't help them either. The only reason Elena and the others were on board with Kale's plan is because they were going to kill Klaus and not Raine.

Kale waited until the witch was out of site before he came out of the shadows. A lighter in one hand and a tank of gasoline in the other, he began his work. He had told them that they'd head out tomorrow night and take the bridge apart but he had other plans. Taking his phone out, he sent a text to the only person on his speed dial. He then spotted the sign and lit it on fire as well, just in case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

The hybrid only slept for a few minutes. He needed to transition and possibly go for a much needed hunt while he was at it. He slipped out of bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping cub who had nuzzled against his side. Once his foot landed on the hardwood floor, Raine twisted and turned until she was cuddled up against her mother.

He flashes out of the back door and into the cold, dark forest. He took his jacket and shirt off. Seeing no harm, he removed the rest of his clothes until he was left in nothing but his boxers. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to turn.

He thought about his daughter and how people were trying to hurt her. He thought about Kale, about Kale and Caroline. His anger was building and he could feel his bones start to crack and break. He fell to the dirt ground and screamed in agony. He told himself that he was doing this for Raine and the pain would all be worth it. His body curved and reshaped as more bones began to brake and in no time, he was a full blown wolf.

Even in his wolf form, he was a sight to behold._ Time to hunt_, he thought. He raced through the forest, looking for any sign of a living being. He smelled smoke. It was close by and when he reached the bridge, a familiar scent evaded his nostrils. Growling furiously, he charged at the man's figure.

Kale could hear a vicious growl and then a snapping bark from behind him. He turned around just in time to catch the appearance of the wolf coming at him. He recognized that wolf. He had seen it once, a thousand years ago when the man had first transitioned into the wolf that was now on top of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

A buzzing of her vibrating phone woke her up. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was still dark out. Raine was still asleep but Klaus was nowhere to be found. She checked her phone. Maybe he was the one who had just texted her.

The text was from Kale.

_Caroline, it's done. Found the oak & burned it_.

She smiled, relieved. She really did owe him a lot for all that he has done for her.

* * *

**Ending Summary** -

So Kale had been trying to help Caroline the whole time! But what's going to happen now since he was just attacked by wolf Klaus?!

Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!


	36. The Revelation

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Klaus shoved his clothes back on and stomped home. Tonight's events did not turn out the way he had planned, especially a run in with Kale. He rubbed his chin and neck but the stubborn blood stain refused to come off. How in the world was he going to explain the scratch marks all over his body? He just wouldn't speak of tonight's events with anybody. Nobody knew Kale was in town, did they? He quickly made his way into the empty kitchen of his large mansion. He needed blood and then the scars would be completely healed.

He leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping on another blood bag. That was when he heard rustling upstairs. Pushing himself off the marble, he went to investigate. "Caroline, what are you doing up?"

She tilted her head at him. "It's almost eight in the morning Nik." Taking in his appearance for the first time, she noticed his ruffled hair and dirt lingered clothes. And his blood stained skin. "Oh my God! What happened?!" She took some of the napkins off the counter and wet it under the sink before cleansing the blood off of him.

Seeing her so worried made him feel even more guilty. When had he ever felt guilty? He was the badass hybrid and here he was feeling bad for almost killing a man. Well said man would be dead sooner or later. Caroline stopped her actions. "Wait a minute." She looked at the red napkin, deep in thought. "Kale. This is his blood," she recognized, having seen and smelt his blood before. They may be old vampires but they still got in fights.

She stared at him, waiting for him to give some sort of explanation. He said nothing. He just briskly walked passed her and made his way upstairs to their bedroom. They haven't even been reunited a week yet and so much had happened already.

Caroline pulled her cell out and dialed his number. No answer, just a stupid voice mail. _Come on, Kale. Pick up. _She tried again. She imagined the worse. He was dead. Remembering the last thing he told her, she flashed out of the house and headed straight for the bridge.

* * *

"Wake up sweetheart," Klaus whispered. Raine was still fast asleep when he entered the room. She let out a small growl of protest. "Come on now. Do you not want to change back?" This time he spoke more loudly. Her ears shot up before she did.

* * *

Caroline stopped at the edge of the road. There was no longer a bridge connecting the two masses of land. It had already burnt to the ground. Where was Kale then? She screamed out for him but was only answered by the wind. She called out for him again. This time she heard a muffled voice.

"Caroline."

She turned around to a very distressed vampire. "Kale! Are you alright?" He had multiple bite marks along his arm and neck. But hell, he was almost as old as Klaus. The venom would take days if not a week to make him immobile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Niklaus, he didn't mean it," he whispered. She scoffed. She didn't know how he could be so forgiving after what Nik had done to him. "Let's go. You need to come back with me. Nik's blood is the cure, he'll help you."

She carried him through the foyer of the mansion and was met with Rebekah. "Kale?" The youngest Mikaelson asked in disbelief. "Rebekah, help him into the guest bedroom, please." Still in shock, she did as she was asked. After handing her best friend over to Rebekah, she flashed off to look for Klaus. She was met at the top of the stairs by an excited toddler.

"Mommy!" Raine charged towards her. She was human again. Well not exactly human but not a wolf anymore. "Oh sweetie. Don't you ever do that again okay? I was worried sick!" The little girl pouted. "But daddy showed me how to change back."

That reminded her, she needed to find him. "We'll talk about this later. Where's your daddy at?" Raine pointed towards their bedroom. "Can you go play with your Uncle Kol for a bit? I'll look for you later." She nodded happily before skipping to her fun uncle's room. Caroline could hear him moving around in his room so he was definitely home.

"Nik?" She asked, stepping in the room. He sat on the bed with his back facing her. "I know you're angry. So go ahead sweetheart. Tell me how disappointed in me you are." She came closer to him and sat down beside him. "I'm angry but I also know that you couldn't control it. You attacked him in your wolf form so it was almost instinctively. Even Kale seemed to think so because he's not mad at you."

Kale. That name always made his jaw clenched with anger and jealousy. Klaus turned around and scoffed. "Is that what he told you? Even when he's dying he's still trying to earn your affections." Caroline stared at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you not see it Caroline? The way he looks at you? It's the same way I look at you. He's in love with you. He has always been in love with you. And I hate him because of it! I hate every bloody thing about him!"

Caroline didn't know what I say. Kale's in love with me? No. It couldn't be. They were just friends, best friends. But wasn't that what she had said about Nik when Henrik told her his big brother liked her?

"Is that why you attacked him?" He looked down at his feet, finding them quite interesting. "It wasn't just instincts love. I knew what I was doing. I _wanted_ to _kill_ him."

"But he's not dead yet. You could save him. Please Nik. I don't want to, _can't_ let him die," she begged desperately. He glanced up at her. She was begging him to save an enemy's life. Not only was he an enemy but one in love with his girl. "No. No, I won't do it." This time it was Caroline who raised her voice.

"Why not?!"

"Because _he_ was the one who spent the past nine hundred years with you. _He_ was the one who found you and undaggered you. It should've been me! You're _mine_ Caroline and he's _in love_ with you. And - and it's possible you might feel something for him as well," he stuttered that last part. She placed her hands on his cheeks and he leaned into her touch. A habit, it seemed. "I do feel something for Kale." Klaus gazed at her, eyes full of hurt. "But nothing romantic. I only see him as a friend. I've told you this many times before. I only have eyes for you. I love _you_. I'm _yours_, not his or anybody else's. You have nothing to worry about." He seemed to be reassured by her words but still removed himself from her. With his back turned towards her again, he spoked. "I can't save him."

"He helped us, you know. The Wickery Bridge was made out of wood from a white oak tree. He burned it. He saved our lives, even if indirectly. He saved your life. The least you could do is save his," she said harshly before walking out.

* * *

Bonnie woke up with a gasp. Her eyes widened in realization. Kale had referred to the originals as the Mikaelsons. Kol is a Mikaelson! She couldn't believe she hasn't known. She felt like such a fool. She was attracted to a vampire for God's sake. Well that matter would have to be dealt with later. Right now, she had an offer to make.

Bonnie walked up to the elegant double doors of the Mikaelson Mansion and rang the doorbell. She was expecting the handsome Kol to answer the door. "Ah, Bonnie lad, I was just visiting -"

She cut him off with the raise of her hand. "Save it Kol. I know your Klaus' brother." Kol smirked. She wasn't just a pretty little thing. She had brains as well. "Well then, what can I do for you?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her as if suggesting something naughty. "I'm here to see either Klaus or Caroline, preferably Caroline."

"Today's not a good day. Seems like they've gotten into a little lover's spat." Raine peeked at the older witch from behind Kol's legs. "Bad day. Daddy's mad," she said. Kol picked his little niece up just before Rebekah rushed past him without even glancing at the witch. "Good morning to you too sister!" He called after her.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to school too sweetheart?" She crossed her arms. "Shouldn't you?" He motioned to the toddler in his arms. "Nope. I have to watch this little one."

Raine poked his face, successfully getting his attention. "I don't need you to watch me Uncle Kol. I'm a big girl now," she beamed proudly.

"Hey Kale. How are you feeling?" Rebekah had heard her approaching the guest quarters and excused herself. She had somewhere to be anyways. "Aside from the minor hallucinations, I'm fine. Rebekah and I were just catching up. Did you know she used to fancy me? I had no clue until now," he laughed. _Me neither. _Though she was referring to her own revelation.

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Promise me you'll be honest?" He promised. He was actually quite intrigued to what her question may be. Caroline took a deep breath and decided to cut to the chase. "Are you in love with me?" _Too forward?_

"What?"

**Ending Summary **-

Sorry for the long wait! Been super busy! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next will come way sooner than this one did! Let me know what you think & don't be too harsh!

SPOILERS

1 - Bill Forbes

2 - Esther's leverage

3 - Spell gone wrong

4 - Raine's new "trick"

Esther will be making an appearance either next chapter or in two chapters!


	37. Preview - Daddy Issues

**Chapter 37 Preview - Daddy Issues**

"Can I ask you something?" He nodded "Promise me you'll be honest?" He promised. He was actually quite intrigued to what her question maybe. Caroline took a deep breath and decided to cut to the chase. "Are you in love with me?" Too forward?

"What?"

"Are you in love with me?" She asked again. He took a deep breath and decided it was time to fess up. He was going to die anyways. "Yes." It was Caroline who now had to take deep breaths to calm herself down. "What? I mean why? Why me?"

"Caroline, you're beautiful. You're loyal and you're kind. What is there not to like?" Kale tried pulling himself up more so that he could sit upright. Caroline moved to help him.

"Kale, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if my actions in the past had lead you on. You're my friend. One of my best. But," She apologized.

"You don't love me. I know. It has always been Niklaus." She nodded as the unshed tears flowed down her cheeks. He tried to hold back his own tears but the pain from his bite was making it difficult.

Klaus listened to their conversation from his bedroom. When he could no longer hear anymore spoken words, he got up and left. Caroline and Kale sat in comfortable silence as he passed the guest bedroom, whose doors were slightly opened. He made his way downstairs to where laughter was heard.

Raine.

He came upon the screen doors overlooking the back yard. Kol and Bonnie sat on the grass as his little girl danced around in the field of flowers. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but teenagers are suppose to be in school, are they not?" The pair looked up.

"Ah brother. Has eavesdropping on Caroline bored you?" Kol smirked. Klaus clenched his jaw. Oh how he did not needed to be tested right now. "Klaus. I need to talk to you. It's important," Bonnie interrupted the brothers' staring contest. "What do you want?"

"Look, I know my friends and I have tried to kill you multiple times. But I know about Raine and the Bennett witches back in Italy. I want to help. Let me help my ancestors finish what they started. Let me train your daughter, please," she begged.

Klaus simply scoffed. "And I'm suppose to trust you? You want me to believe that you're doing this out of the goodness of your heart? You and your little gang," his rant was cut short with a loud roar and flash of lightning across the clear blue sky. Raine ran up to her father holding a little puppy. "This is the one that licked me," she giggled. Bonnie, Kol and Klaus watched as she ran back to the field. The only difference was that an old hut, a large puppy pin and a very confused Italian man stood.

"Did she just," Bonnie couldn't find the right words. She couldn't believe it. "Did she just transported all of that through time?!" Before anyone could answer the obvious, another flash of lightning could be seen in the horizon. And just like that, the field was back to normal again. Bonnie gasped. She knew Raine was powerful but powerful would be an understatement.

The little girl came running up to her father again, jumping into his arms. "I don't like puppies anymore," she frowned. "They bite." She showed him her healing hand. Klaus' eyes darkened. Nobody harms his daughter, not even some dumb mutt and gets away with it. If she hadn't already sent them back, he would've compelled the Ripper to drain them all dry.

"Don't ever do that again, Raine. Do you understand me? That kind of magic is extremely dangerous." He kept his voice as gentle as possible without losing his authoritative spark. She nodded. Caroline would be proud of him right now. Usually he wouldn't mind letting her use her witchy mojo as she pleased, but Caroline wanted her to learn how to control it. She wanted their daughter to learn when to use magic and for the right reasons too.

Bonnie saw this as an opportunity to pitch her idea again. "So what do you say?"

"Yes Niklaus, what do you say?" Kol mocked. Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not how he had pictured fatherhood back when he was human. No normal guy would. But a normal guy doesn't fall in love with a teenage time traveller who'd eventually give birth to their vampire-witch-hybrid daughter who also happens to be a time traveller.

Back inside the mansion, Caroline was busy cleaning the blood and sweat off of Kale. He'd only get worse by the end of the week. She just hope her stubborn Nik changed his mind by then.

* * *

**Ending Summary -**

It's been awhile! This is just a preview! The rest will be up soon! As some of you might've noticed, my chapter titles always relate to the chapter somehow. & this phas new hasn't even gotten to the "daddy issues" yet. So yes, it'll be longer. Don't worry.

What do you think? Should Bonnie be allowed to help Raine? Should Klaus save Kale? Let me know! Leave guesses for what I mean by "daddy issues" too if you want. Sorry for the long wait but I'm finally going to get back to writing.


End file.
